Giraffe and strawberry
by chanbucks
Summary: Dialah setangkai buah yang dapat mengingatkan aku pada senyum manis, tubuh mungil dan pipi merah merona layaknya sebuah strawberry. Kaulah jerapahku yang sulit aku gapai. Hingga saatnya tiba, keberuntungan tak akan mungkin berpihak padaku lagi. BAD SUMMARY! bxb Chanbaek, KaiBaek, ChanSoo dll
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Giraffe and Strawberry**

**Author : haco**

**Cast : Chanbaek and others**

**Genre : School romance**

**warning boyxboy**

**sorry for typo and anything, review please and dont bash**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sudahku bilang jangan ikuti aku!" bentak Chanyeol sebal. Baekhyun malah menutup telinganya, pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Telingaku sedang tidak berfungsi, tadi kau bilang apa?" Chanyeol semakin geram dan memilih untuk mengalah.

Kejadian seperti ini sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Chanyeol, dirinya yang selalu memiliki penguntit, Baekhyun. Eh bukan-bukan, si bodoh maksudnya. Chanyeol telah berkali-kali bahkan beribu-ribu kali sabar dan memilih mengalah, dan tidak jarang juga Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun supaya tidak mengikutinya lagi. Memang dasar Baekhyun yang tidak pernah mau berpisah dari Chanyeol. Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan khusus seperti sepasang kekasih. Untuk berteman saja, Chanyeol malas. Bukankah Chanyeol sudah pernah bilang?

"Aku benci Baekhyun"

Sedangkan Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun karena sikap Baekhyun yang dinggapnya berlebihan, sebaliknya Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol sejak masa orientasi SMA dua tahun lalu. Dengan sekejap Baekhyun terpikat oleh pesona yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Tapi sayang, cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Karena Chanyeol tidak akan pernah membalas cintanya.

Apa Chanyeol harus mengulangnya?

"Aku benci Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melambaikan tanganya di udara "Hei jerapah!" Seru Baekhyun. Jerapah adalah sebutan yang sering dilontarkan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol. Ini karena tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat menjulang tinggi dan Baekhyun harus menderita sakit leher setiap kali memandang wajah Chanyeol. Tetapi itu yang membuat Bakehyun tertarik pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat menyukai tubuh jangkungnya. Baekhyun bisa membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol, Baekhyun sungguh menginginkan hal itu. Bagi Chanyeol, 'Jerapah' bukanlah sebutan yang istimewa seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol malah jijik dan merasa ingin mual jika mendengar kata itu.

"Jerapah!" panggil Baekhyun lagi. Seperti biasa akan bersikap tidak mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Sejujurnya, siang ini Chanyeol enggan pergi ke kantin. Karena sudah dipastikan akan bertemu Baekhyun. Tapi apa boleh buat perut Chanyeol terus berbunyi.

"Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal. "Apa?" sahut Chanyeol datar. Baekhyun mengetuk pucuk kepala Chanyeol lalu melipat tangannya. "Mengapa kau mengabaikan aku?"

"Beraninya kau! Jangan sentuh aku! bodoh!" Chanyeol sambil berusaha membersihkan bekas ketukan Baekhyun di kepalanya, seakan hanya dengan satu sentuhan tubuhnya bisa terkena virus Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke kantin dan membalikan tubuhnya bermaksud kembali. Belum sempat melangkah, Baekhyun sudah mengamit lengannya, "Tunggu!" cegat Baekhyun. "Aku sudah bilang, jangan menyentuhku!" Berontak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun melepaskan tangannya sambil membuat pout. Seperti biasa Chanyeol akan melakukan sesi bersih-bersih setelah Baekhyun menyentuhnya. "Cepat katakan apa mau mu!"

"Aku ingin kau minum ini" Baekhyun memberikan sekaleng susu strawberry yang dia bawa untuk Chanyeol. Padahal ia tahu, Chanyeol benci strawberry. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah absen membawanya untuk Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu, strawberry sangat baik untuk mu. Strawberry mengandung anti oksidan yang sangat tinggi, vitamin C, Alpha Hydroxy Acids, Asam salisilat dan Flavanoid. Strawberry juga dapat mempertajam daya ingat agar kau bisa mengingatku hehe.. dan menjaga pencernaan, jantung, kulit, tu.."

"Aku bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol tak acuh, ia malas mendengar ocehan Baekhhyun. Baekhyun sangat sering mengulangnya hingga membuat Chanyeol sendiri muak.

"Hm.. baiklah" kata Baekhyun dengan mengembangkan senyum termanisnya. Chanyeol pun segera berlalu. "Jerapah! sampai jumpa pulang sekolah!" teriak Baekhyun, walaupun dia tahu Chanyeol tak akan memutar kepalanya hanya sekedar untuk mengucapkan 'ne' atau mengangguk. Tapi Baekhyun sudah sangat bersyukur Chanyeol selalu mau menerima dan meminum susu strawberrynya, karena Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol benci Strawberry. Sungguh?

.

.

"Kau sibuk?" Kyungsoo menggelangkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Kyungsoo dikenal sebagai namja yang ramah, manis, pintar, dan pandai mengolah makanan. Kyungsoo juga memiliki mata bulat sempurna yang dapat membuat siapa pun jatuh hati saat menatapnya, tak terkecuali Chanyeol. Ia menyukai Kyungsoo, untuk masalah cinta Chanyeol masuk ke dalam daftar belum berpengalaman dan bahkan tidak punya pengalaman percintaan. Sialnya, Chanyeol malah disukai namja centil yang selalu mengikutinya.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk "Lumayan.."

Seketika Chanyeol bagaikan tersihir oleh mantra abrakadabra milik Kyungsoo yang selalu saja bersembunyi dibalik senyum manisnya.

"Minumlah" tawar Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan sekaleng susu strawberry. Kyungsoo agak terkejut lalu kembali mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Gomawo.. aku sangat menyukai strawberry."

Satu alasan mengapa selama ini Chanyeol selalu menerima susu strawberry pemberian Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo menyukai strawberry seperti Baekhyun.

"Chan kau suka susu strawberry?" Ada kesenangan yang tersimpan pada Chanyeol setiap Kyungsoo menyebut namanya. Suara Kyungsoo begitu lembut dan hangat sekaligus dapat menenangkan Chanyeol. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan suara cempreng milik Baekhyun yang dapat membuat nyeri di telinga.

"Eh?" Chanyeol gelagapan bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya "N..n..ne" dustanya dengan tergagap. "Rupanya kita sama"

Kyungsoo lalu meminumnya dan disambut anggukan dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak dan mentap langit sambil menerawang lalu meneguk kembali susunya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan ikut menerawang ke arah langit seperti yang yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Esoknya,

Chanyeol menarik tali ranselnya sambil bersiul melewati koridor hingga sampai pada meja miliknya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika menemukan sekaleng susu strawberry di atas mejanya. "Mwo?!" Chanyeol mengambil note berbentuk strawberry yang ditempelkan dikaleng susu.

_ Jerapah! _

_ Hari ini aku bolos ^-^" hehe__

_ Aku datang pagi hanya untuk menaruh ini, _

_ Minumlah agar kau selalu sehat!__

_\- Baekhyun . _

"Aish kau menggelikan sekali!" ucap Chanyeol dan meremas notenya, lalu membuangnya ke bak sampah. "Babo" kata Chanyeol memandang lekat note itu "Aku tak pernah sudi meminumnya."

Dan setelah ini Chanyeol akan mencari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu lalu bertanya "Kau lihat Kyungsoo?"

"Hei kau!" ulang Chanyeol pada namja berkulit tan yang tak segera menengok. Namja itu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri "Kau bicara padaku?". Chanyeol mengendus sebal "Memangnya siapa lagi yang ada dikelas ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Namja itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu?" namja tan itu mengedikan bahunya.

"Seingatku dia absen hari ini." Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya "kenapa?", namja itu kembali mengedikan bahunya lalu menatap Chanyeol tak acuh. Dan berlalu lebih dulu dari Chanyeol.

'Jadi itu Park Chanyeol' batinnya.

* * *

Festival

.

.

"Cerah sekali hari ini! Tidak salah kalau kita bolos ya!" Kata Baekhyun riang. "Tak apakan kau ikut bolos?" Tanya Baek. Kyungsoo menyinggungkan senyumnya "Aku senang bisa membolos.." ucapnya lalu tertawa pelan.

Baekhyun sangat menyukai lukisan. Dia juga pandai melukis, maka dari itu Baekhyun rela meluangkan waktunya demi datang ke festival yang hanya diadakan satu hari ini. Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo hari ini untuk menemaninya, dengan senang hati Kyungsoo pun mengiyakannya. Baekhyun tak akan menyia-yiakan hari ini.

"Baek lihat! Ini keren!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk salah satu lukisan.

"Cantiknya." Puji Baek saat melihat lukisan itu.

"Cantik katamu? Ini keren!" kata Kyungsoo tidak setuju dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkikik dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang baginya lucu

"Arraseo. Hanya bercanda."

Bekhyun sangat menyukai sahabatnya, karena hanya Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah memandangnya dari segi harta. Tidak seperti teman Baekhyun yang lainnya, mengatas namakan pertemanan untuk memoroti Baekhyun. Baekhyun pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, apa pun yang terjadi baekhyun akan melindungi sahabatnya dengan pedang yang ia punya, sekali pun tanpa perisai yang akan melindungi dirinya.

"Apa kami bisa melukis gratis disini?" Tanya Baekhyun pada paman penjaga stan.

Beliau mengangguk "Silahkan" katanya mempersilahkan. "Terimakasih." Ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan sambil membungkuk.

"Alatnya sungguh lengkap!" Seru Baekhyun takjub saat menangkap benda benda yang tak asing baginya. Sementara Baekhyun masih belum berhenti melontarkan pujian-pujian pada benda benda yang dia lihat, Kyungsoo sudah mulai melukis dengan tenang. Kyung memang tidak sepandai Baekhyun dalam hal seni. Tetapi Kyungsoo suka melihat Baekhyun melukis. Menurutnya, Baekhyun akan terlihat berbeda ketika melukis. Auranya seakan menyebar pada setiap subjek yang melihatnya. Mata sipitnya akan berubah seperti mata elang yang menatap tajam dan menjadi fokus ke arah lukisannya. Raut wajahnya menampakan keseriusan, jemarinya bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Benar-benar menarik.

"Apa yang akan kau lukis, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan melukis orang yang aku sukai." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya tanpa ragu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. "Kau?" Baekhyun bertanya balik. Bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo malah jadi salah tingkah.

"Hei!" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. "Apa yang akan kau lukis sampai wajah mu begitu?" goda Baek. Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Sebuah Strawberry." Ucapnya cengengesan.

"Hah?" pekik Baek "Kenapa wajahmu bisa sangat merah hanya karena strawberry? kau waras kan?" Baekhyun menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan melipat tangannya sebal dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu, "Aku waras tahu!" ucapnya cemberut.

"Lalu?" kali ini Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan sikap sahabatnya. Apa mungkin Kyungsoo sedang dalam fase jatuh cinta?

"Seseorang menyukai strawberry sama sepertiku." Baekhyun melirik curiga pada Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tebak Baekhyun sambil menggoda, Kyungsoo saat ini sudah sangat tersipu malu.

"Astaga Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada pria strawberry!" Seru Baekhyun sedikit berteriak "Siapa dia? kenalkan padaku Kyung!" tanya Baekhyun mengebu-gebu.

Kyungsoo bingung harus berceritanya mulai dari mana. Ia terlalu gugup walaupun hanya untuk menceritakan seseorang. Jelas saja itu namja pujaan hatinya.

"Dia.." Kyungsoo memberi jeda pada ucapannya, "Namja yang sering memberiku sekaleng susu strawberry." Ucap Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Baekhyun menempelkan kedua tangannya dibawah dagu "Menyenangkan sekali! Aku jadi iri, huh!" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kau tahukan aku suka membeli susu strawberry untuk seseorang? tapi sampai saat ini dia tidak pernah berterimakasih padaku dan selalu saja bersikap kasar." jelas Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan langsung mengetuk kepalanya pelan "Pabo! aku lupa diakan benci strawberry tapi aku malah ingin dia berterimakasih. Padahal sudah sangat ajaib dia mau menerimanya."

Kyungsoo malah tersenyum dan memukul pundak Baekhyun

"Kau Bodoh ya?!" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa?! kau mengejek ku?" Kyungsoo memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan menatapnya lekat. "Coba buka matamu. Kau bilang tadi dia membenci strawberry tetapi ia tetap menerimanya, bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Apa kau belum melihatnya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Lihat apa?" geleng Baek. "Dia menerimanya walaupu membenci strawberry. Itu namanya cinta!" Ujar Kyungsoo memberikan kesimpulan sendiri yang membuat Baekhyun langsung tersenyum sangat lebar dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putih yang dia rawat. "Masa sih?" tanya Baekhyun kembali tak yakin dan disambut anggukan mantap Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun kembali yakin. Senyumnya kali ini benar benar merekah.

Ngomong-ngomong apa Chanyeol sudah meminum susu itu?

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengetuk-ketuk kaleng susunya bosan. Hari ini sudah senang karena Baekhyun absen, masalahnya mengapa Kyungsoo ikut-ikut absen?

Sebal, Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya.

Sebenarnya, pose seperti ini yang sangat disukai Baekhyun, ketika rambut Chanyeol yang selalu ditata rapi itu terlihat sedikit berantakan. Ini bukan katanya tapi kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlihat sangat cool. Balik ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengamati lekat-lekat kaleng susu strawberrynya yang masih penuh "Saat ini kau tak berguna." Ucap Chanyeol kesal, lalu melempar kaleng susu yang masih penuh itu menuju bak sampah yang sama seperti nasib note strawberry yang tadi.

Dikarenakan moodnya yang hari ini kurang bagus, ia memilih pergi keruang musik. Bermusik adalah salah satu obat yang paling mujarab untuk merefresh ulang pikirannya dan menjadi jernih kembali. Dia mengambil sebuah gitar dan memetik lihai senarnya, kemudian mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Dengar-dengar sih, Chanyeol yang menciptakannya sendiri. Dan whoa! lagu ini mewakili perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo.

Baru saja sebentar bermain musik otaknya sudah kembali jernih, tiba-tiba di atas kepala Chanyeol muncul bohlam lampu!

"Kenapa baru ke pikiran?" katanya berbicara sendiri dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jemarinya menari-nari di atas layar smartphonenya. Chanyeol mengirimkan sebuah pesan lewat Line miliknya. Kira-kira seperti ini pembicaraannya,

.

.

_Yeol : Kau kenapa? Absen senaknya saja! aku menghawatirkanmu tahu!_

_Kyung : Terimakasih telah menghawatirkanku . Aku menemani sahabatku pergi ke festifal lukisan. Aku tak bisa menolaknya, lagi pula aku senang haha. _

_Yeol : Apa kau senang menyia-yiakan sekaleng susu? _

_Kyung : Kau membelinya lagi untukku?._

_Yeol : Tidak_

_Kyung : Ah! maafkan aku ya!_

_Yeol : Boleh aku menjemput mu?_

_Kyung : Aku menunggumu_

Pesan terakhir yang Chanyeol baca membuat hatinya meletup-letup, seperti popcorn. Perutnya dihujani penuh kupu-kupu yang membuatnya tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Chanyeol telah berhasil mengajak Kyungsoo pulang bersamanya! Woho! Bagi Chanyeol ini suatu keajaiban dunia, dan menurutnya harus terdaftar dalam world record. Jangan tiru sikap Chanyeol ya! Berlebihan, huh!

.

.

.

Pipi Kyungsoo sedang matang sempurna, hatinya bedegup kencang. Hari ini Chanyeol akan menjemputnya, apa pantas jika Kyungsoo menganggapnya sebagai kencan? Kyungsoo sangat mengharapkan itu terjadi. "Pipimu merah, panas pula." sahut Baekhyun sambil memegang kedua pipi sahabatnya. Kyungsoo sontak terlonjak kaget.

"Ini pasti si pria strawberry itu kan?" selidik Baekhyun. "Dia berbuat apa sih? sampai kau sering tersipu seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Dia akan menjemputku.."

"Mwo? benarkah? kau beruntung sekali sih! aku senang mendengarnya!"

"Kau tak apa aku pulang bersamanya?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo berbinar-binar "Aku senang jika kau senang"

.

.

17:00

"Aku temani ya! aku ingin lihat siapa pria yang bisa membuatmu tersipu" Ucap Baekhyun riang, kemudian mengecek jam tangannya. "Lama nih. Aku tak bisa bersabar." Kyungsoo hanya tertawa renyah saat mendengar ocehan sahabatnya.

Baekhyun terkejut dan menyipitkan matanya saat menangkap seseorang yang tak asing baginya, menjulang diantara kerumunan manusia-manusia. Mata sipitnya ternyata tak salah tangkap. Bukan hanya sekedar fatamorgana, ini sungguhan. "Jerapah!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melambai. "Jerapah?" Ulang Kyungsoo tak mengerti pada ucapan Baekhyun, yang ternayata sudah menembus kerumunan manusia.

Giliran Chanyeol yang terkejut. Mengapa yang muncul malah si bodoh itu?

Apa yang dilakukannya bersama Kyungsoo, jangan katakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya? Oh Shit! Pasti Kyungsoo sangat menderita.

Tak lama Baekhyun kembali dengan setengan menyeret Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap malas Baekhyun lalu tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. Kini saatnya memberikan kesempatan bagi Kyungsoo untuk terkejut, setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol atas pertemuan ini.

Kyungsoo tak sama sekali membalas senyuman Chanyeol, hanya diam mematung. Terlebih setelah Baekhyun berbisik padanya "Dia ini si jerapah! yang ada dalam lukisanku!"

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin lari. Kenapa bisa sama sih?

Maksudnya, kenapa bisa menyukai seseorang yang sama? Sial.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Yey! Chap 1

jangan lupa review yaaa jangan lupa makan juga biar gak laper dan gak rese/korban iklan/wkowko

aku bakal terima saran kalian kok! dan bakal dilanjut kalau banyak yang meminta lanjut :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Giraffe and Strawberry**

**Author : haco**

**Cast : Chanbaek and others**

**Genre : School romance**

**warning boyxboy**

**sorry for typo and anything, review please and dont bash**

**Don't copy this ff**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Jadi, kau kebetulan datang ke festival?" tanya Baekhyun yang berjalan disamping Chanyeol, berusaha menyamai langkahnya yang besar. Tetapi selalu saja nihil.

Kejadian 10 menit yang lalu.

"Kyungsoo sepertinya aku akan pulang bersamanya." Baekhyun tersenyum gembira sambil memeluk lukisannya yang sudah kering dan ditutpi oleh kain. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum pahit, apa jadi begini akhirnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengamit tangan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol ayo pulang bersamaku." Saat Chanyeol mencoba untuk berkata bahwa dia datang kesini untuk menjemput Kyungsoo, ia sudah lebih dulu memberi isyarat agar turuti saja Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak ingin, tapi situasi yang memaksanya.

"Ya kebetulan." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Chanyeol kau bisa jalan lebih lambat? langkahku tidak bisa menyamaimu." Ucap Baekhyun memelas karena sedari tadi dia sudah kelelahan untuk mencoba menyamai langkah Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin pulang bersamaku kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk "Jangan banyak protes." Setelah itu pun Baekhyun bungkam.

Malam ini mereka pulang dengan bus. Didalam sana cukup sepi, Baekhyun tidak duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol bilang ia tidak ingin duduk disebelah Baekhyun, ia pun nurut saja. Yang paling penting moment pulang bersama Chanyeol, pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau tinggal di Apartemen?" tanya Chanyeol ketika sampai ditempat dimana Baekhyun tinggal. Baekhyun mengangguk penuh harap "Kau bisa mampir." Ajak Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng cepat.

"Aku harus pulang." Chanyeol memasukan tangannya ke saku jaket, memutar tubuhnya dan pulang meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri menatap punggung Chanyeol sambil tersipu-sipu.

.

.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, sekolah Baekhyun selalu mengadakan acara menginap bersama disekolah sebelum ujian berlangsung untuk belajar bersama. Masing-masing siswa dari kelas mana pun diacak untuk dijadikan satu kelompok dan menempati satu ruangan yang akan menjadi ruang kelompoknya.

"Jerapah!" panggil Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" panggilnya lagi. Chanyeol pun menengok malas ke samping tempat duduknya. Jadi, Chanyeol tidak akan menengok jika Baekhyun memanggilnya 'Jerapah'. Tapi kalau Baekhyun memanggilnya Chanyeol, baru dia akan menengok karena itu memang namanya.

"Hm?"

"Sudah lihat mading?" tanyanya setengah berbisik. Maklum saja, saat ini sedang berlangsungnya pelajaran. Chanyeol menggeleng lalu kembali melihat guru yang sedang menerangkan.

"Cih kau ini. Kita satu kelompok loh." Ucap Baekhyun riang. Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya, sebetulnya Chanyeol sudah was-was kalau dia akan sekelompok dengan namja menyebalkan yang satu ini. Sebabnya Chanyeol selalu saja sial. Mulai dari tempat duduk, dia harus mati-matian menahan jengkel karena Baekhyun disebelahnya. Baekhyun disebelahnya saja sudah membuat jengkel, apalagi kalau mulut namja itu ngoceh panjang lebar yang bahkan Chanyeol sendiri enggan mendengarkan cerita konyol yang dibuatnya. Lalu saat mengetahui ternyata Baekhyun sahabat Kyungsoo. Inikah yang namanya bencana?

"Pssst! Chanyeol.." bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menengok tapi menjawabnya "Hm?"

"Kau tahu? semalam waktu aku pulang ternyata Ayah dan Ibuku belum tidur. Lalu bongkongku dipukul dengan sapu itu sangat menyakitkan, aku menangis dan minta agar orangtuaku memaafkan aku. Mereka memaafkan aku, tapi bokongku tetep saja merah seperti bokong para monyet."

Chanyeol hanya melirik sinis mendengar cerita Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak menghibur. "Apa urusanku?" tanyanya tak acuh.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Chanyeol menanikan sebelah alisnya, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Aku harus tanya apa? ceritamu tidak menarik."

Baekhyun mencibir "Huh!". Lalu meletakan dagunya di atas meja.

.

.

MADING

Pembagian kelompok :

Kelompok 4 [ Ruang 16 ]

Bobby

Byun Baekhyun

Cho Kyuhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Lee Jieun

Park Chanyeol

Yura

Sandara

Zico

.

Chanyeol masih belum bisa menghilangkan kekesalannya. Disisi lain Chanyeol senang bisa satu kelompok dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun harus ikut satu kelompok dengannya. Chanyeol mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Masih tidak percaya kita satu kelompok?" Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun datang. Chanyeol terkejut kemudian mengendus sebal.

"Mau cari ruang 16?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Cari saja sendiri. Aku lapar."

"Ayo makan bersama." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera melepasnya paksa dan melakukan ritualnya, bersih-bersih.

"Nafsuku hilang jika makan bersamamu bodoh." katanya lalu, berjalan melewati Baekhyun alias sibodoh. Tapi bukan Baekhyun jika tidak mengikuti Chanyeol. Memang benar-benar penguntit.

.

.

"Bagi tugas!" Ucap sang ketua, Kyuhyun. "Bobby dan Kai kau bertugas bersihkan ruangan ini. Karena menurutku kalian mampu." katanya sambil menyeringai. Bobby hanya berguman 'apa?' lalu pasrah. Sedangkan Kai tidak peduli sama sekali malah terus menghisap batang rokoknya.

"Hei! matikan rokokmu!" Perintah Dara yang sedari tadi terganggu oleh asap rokok. Kai yang keras kepala tetap saja tidak mematikan rokoknya dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun turun tangan mengambil rokok itu dari tangan Kai lalu menginjaknya.

"K-kau?!" Kai mencoba protes "Apa-apaan?!"

"Disekolah ini dilarang merokok, kau tahukan?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Cih." desis Kai. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Jongin! Mau kemana kau? aku tidak mau membereskan kelas sendirian!" teriak Bobby. Kai menghentikan langkahnya, lalu memutar kepalanya.

"Terserah kau saja." ucap Kai kemudian berlalu. "Astaga Kyu! Biarkan aku menyeretnya kesini." Izin Bobby sebelum melesat keluar kelas mencari Kai.

Begitulah Kai dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan berandalan. Tapi, kononnya Kai termasuk dalam jajaran pria paling diincar untuk diajak berkencan. Singkatnya, Kai populer dikalangan para wanita dan pria. Karena wajahnya yang rupawan. Walaupun tidak semuanya beranggapan seperti itu.

"Ah, sudah biarkan mereka. Sekarang, Kyungsoo, Yura, Jieun, Dara kalian memasak dan cuci piring." Mereka pun serempak mengangguk. "Zico kau kebagian jaga malam."

Zico mengkerutkan alis "Aku juga ingin tidur. Tidak mau!" Bantahnya. "Baiklah kau jaga bersamaku. Puas?" kata Kyu sebal.

"Itu baru ketua." timpal Zico sambil tertawa nista. "Siapa sisanya?" tanya Kyu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengacung, tapi Chanyeol sebal melihatnya menjadi sisa.

"Kalian pergi berbelanja untuk membeli bahan makanan." Chanyeol mendengus dan kemudian mengacung kembali, "Aku bagian memasak saja, bisa kan aku pindah?"

"Kau kan tidak bisa masak Chanyeol." timpal Baekhyun dan langsung disambut oleh tatapan Chanyeol yang membunuh.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, "Ya. Arraseo. Kau bencin bersamaku." Ucapnya dengan wajah muram. Kyu yang melihat adegan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap tidak merubah keputusannya. Katanya keputusan sang ketua sudah yang paling benar. Chanyeol yang masih terbawa emosi, kesal karena selalu terperangkap bersama Baekhyun mendorong kasar bangkunya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hei Chanyeol! jangan lupa kembali lagi tepat waktu!" teriak Kyu. "Sekarang kalian bisa pulang mengambil barang masing-masing." Ucap Kyu mengakhirnya. Kemudian semua yang terisa didalam ruangan pun berhamburan keluar kelas. Kecuali Kyu yang masih merapikan beberapa kertasnya yang tergeletak dimeja.

"Baek, ayo pulang!" ajak Kyungsoo diambang pintu. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan menatap kembali ke belakang tempat dimana Kyuhyun sedang merapikan kertasnya. "sebentar ya." Katanya lalu medekati Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih." bisik Baekhyun pelan tetapi dengan nada gembira. Kyu menyiritkan alisnya, seolah Baekhyun mengerti ekspresi wajah Kyu lalu berucap kembali.

"Karena kau tidak memisahkan aku." Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau sukakan padanya?" tanyanya asal tebak. Baekhyun nyengir kaku dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Dari wajahmu saja sudah tertebak." Kyuhyun menatap tupukan kertas yang baru saja selesai dia tumpuk dan kembali melihat Baekhyun "Samasama" lalu tersenyum.

.

Chanyeol melihat notifikasi ponselnya, ternyata ada line dari sibodoh. Chanyeol membuka dan membacanya. Ternyata hanya sebuah pesan agar berbelanja bersama. Emosi Chanyeol sudah agak bisa terkendali setelah membeli secangkir kopi hangat dikafetaria dekat sekolah. Kekesalannya sudah mencair.

Lalu Chanyeol sampai dirumahnya, memang tidak terlalu besar. Tapi cukup untuk menampung dirinya dan Ibunya. Ayah Chanyeol sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan udara. Sejak saat itu terjadi ekonomi keluarga Chanyeol turun drastis. Karena Ibunya hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga, dan kini harus berjuang membiayayai Chanyeol seorang diri. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak tega membiarkan Ibunya berkerja, tapi Ibunya melarangnya untuk berkerja dan harus tetap menjalankan kewajibannya, sekolah.

"Aku pulang." kata Chanyeol setelah masuk rumah. "Ibu dirumah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyelidik, memastikan bahwa Ibunya dirumah. Chanyeol menelusuri seluruh ruang pada rumahnya. Ibunya tidak ada. Jadi, Ibunya berkerja lagi. Chanyeol memegang dahinya, kepalanya berdenyut. Lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjangnya. Ia hanya terus berpikir mengapa Ibunya berkerja keras untuknya, tanpa memperdulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak fit. Ketika Chanyeol hendak bangkit setelah memasukan beberapa pakaian ke dalam ranselnya, pintu rumah Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja diketuk. Pasti Ibu sudah pulang. Pikirnya.

Chanyeol membuka pintunya, "Ibu keman.." ucapannya terhenti setelah mendapati Baekhyun berdiri dengan senyum tiga jari didepannya. Chanyeol tersentak kaget. Untung saja Chanyeol tidak langsung memeluk yang ternyata bukan Ibunya. Jika itu kejadian, ia akan segera mandi kembali.

"Halo." Sapa Baekhyun sumringah. Chanyeol kembali menutup pintunya, tidak selera melihat tamu yang ternyata sibodoh yang menyebalkan. Ia duduk dan berpikir sejenak, apakah Baekhyun sudah pergi dari rumahnya, kemudian kembali membuka pintunya. Chanyeol bersumpah mengutuk dirinya, harusnya ia tidak membuka lagi dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum saat untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol membuka pintu, "Halo." sapa Baekhyun lagi dan disambut gebrakan pintu oleh Chanyeol yang menutupnya dengan kasar. Tapi Chanyeol kembali membuka pintunya untuk kembali memastika bahwa Baekhyun sudah tidak ada dibalik sana.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Chanyeol saat membuka pintu untuk yang ketiga kalinya. "Berbelanja. Cepatlah." Chanyeol menepuk keningnya saat Baekhyun mengatakan berbelanja. Ia lupa kalau punya kewajiban berbelanja dengan Baekhyun.

.

"Jarapah kau harus minum susu itu, ku ambilkan ya?" Seru Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu deretan rak susu strawberry. Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, memberi tanda penolakan pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul dan memandangi Chanyeol dari bawah sampai atas. Ia tahu Chanyeol sudah seharusnya tidak minum susu tubuhnya sudah sangat menjulang ke atas. Sampai-sampai Baekhyun susah berjalan disampingnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyamakan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol tidak ingin berjalan disamping Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun harus bersusah payah sampai kelelahan karena itu. Chanyeol juga tidak penah sedikit pun membungkuk untuk menatap Baekhyun, ia hanya tetap berdiri tegak dan menatap Baekhyun rendah. Layaknya para semut yang pantas ia injak. Tapi, perlu dikatakan sekali lagi. Otak Baekhyun memang sudah geser. Ia menyukai seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya, katanya seorang pasangan akan lebih terlihat serasi jika saling melengkapi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu memerhatikanku dengan wajah bodohmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengejek. Ia pun tersadar, lalu menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil meringis kaku ke atas Chanyeol dan kemudian membuntuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Kau bawa ini ke kasir, aku akan menunggumu diluar." Dengan cepat Chanyeol melesat meninggalkan trolli belanjanya dan pergi keluar. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Dasar Chanyeol." Katanya sambil mengendus dan mendorong trolli ke arah kasir.

.

Chanyeol menghirup udara dingin di luar supermarket. Nampaknya malam ini akan sedikit berawan. Ia memasukan tangannya kedalam saku jaket dan membetulkan syalnya. Kemudian menghentikan pandangannya pada suatu yang menurutnya menarik. Chanyeol mendekati seorang wanita paruh baya yang berjualan pernak pernik di depan supermarket. Ia melangkah mendekati tempat wanita paruh baya itu berjualan.

"Silahkan pilih nak." Ucap penjual dengan ramah. Tangan Chanyeol terhenti pada sebuah strap berbentuk strawberry.

"Kau bisa beli itu untuk pacarmu." ceplos penjual itu. Chanyeol terkejut dan tersenyum kaku.

"Sayangnya aku tak punya." Chanyeol meringis tidak jelas. "Berapa harganya?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Kau bisa membelinya dengan harga 2 won jika kau beli dua."

"Baiklah aku beli dua." Chanyeol memberikan uangnya kepada penjual.

"Lalu itu siapa?" tanya penjual itu sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berada beberapa meter di belakang Chanyeol. Sontak Chanyeol reflek membalik kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol langsung memberikan penjelasan bahwa orang bodoh dibelakangnya bukan pacarnya. Jangan sampai.

"Astaga apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun kagum saat melihat dua strap strawberry di tangan Chanyeol.

"I-itu bukan untukmu." cegah Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mengambil salah satu strap strawberry lalu memasang pada poselnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih hadiahmu." Chanyeol hanya pasrah dan tersenyum kecut, tidak mungkin juga dia akan berdebat di depan seorang wanita paruh baya. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya meminta sesuatu.

"Ponselmu." katanya. "Mau kau apakan?"

"Ponselmu." tangan masih mencoba meminta. Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan ponselnya tanpa ragu. Dengan cepat Baekhyun memasangkan strap strawberry yang tersisa di tangan Chanyeol dengan cekatan.

"Bagaimana? couple!" kata Baekhyun girang. Chanyeol menatap sedih ponselnya yang sudah berubah menjadi imut dengan strap konyol yang menggantung.

"Ponselku jadi bagus." kata Chanyeol dengan nada jijik.

.

Malam saat itu berjalan dengan cepat. Setelah Bobby dan Kai membersihkan kelas, mereka semua menata tempat untuk tidur. Kelas mereka dibagi dua dengan memberikan penghalang dari kain untuk tempat tidur perempuan dan laki-laki. Perempuan disebelah kiri dan laki-laki disebelah kanan yang berdekatan dengan pintu. Dengan begitu bisa dengan mudah Kyuhyun dan Zico menjaganya. Kemudian setelah menata kelas mereka membahas soal-soal yang akan mereka hadapi untuk ujian akhir semester. Lalu bagi yang bertugas memasak, segera memasak makanannya.

"Kenyangnya." Ucap Bobby mengelus perutnya yang sudah menjadi buncit. Sedangkan Zico malah bersendawa karena terlalu kenyang. Lalu Kai pergi keluar untuk merokok. Tidak ada yang melarangnya untuk itu, karena lebih baik Kai pergi keluar untuk menghisap batang yang berasap itu diluar agar tidak mengganggu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin mencegah Kai, kerena menurutnya rokok sangat tidak baik bagi kesehatan tubuh. Tapi, saat ia ingin bangkit menyusul Kai untuk memperingati, Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Jangan halangi Kai. Dia tidak akan mempan walaupun kau memperingatinya sampai mulutmu berbusa sekalipun." Setelah Baekhyun mendengar penjelasan dari Kyuhyun, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk bersama yang lain.

"Kau pintar memasak juga ya Kyungsoo. Makanan mu tadi sangat lezat." Kata Zico lalu mengeluarkan bunyi. Tapi kali ini bukan sendawa, melainkan kentut.

"Aish bau sekali kentutmu!" teriak semua yang ada diruang 16 seraya memukuli Zico.

.

"Kyungsoo kau cuci semua piring kotor ini!" bentak Dara. Yura dan Jieun hanya ikut mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Kaukan juga bertugas mencuci?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Lihat tanganku ini bisa rusak!" bentaknya lagi sambil memperlihatkan kuku-kukunya yang dipenuhi dengan nail art.

"Kau tidak bisa curang. Kau juga harus mencuci." Ucap Kyungsoo kesal. "Jangan paksa aku untuk memotong jarimu jika kuku-kuku ku rusak." ancam Dara.

"Apa susahnya mencuci sih?" timpal Yura dengan melipat tangannya. Dengan sangat malas akhirnya Kyungsoo mengakhiri perdebatan dengan mencuci piring kotor sendirian.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang. "Mencuci." jawab Kyungsoo sambil terus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. "Yabegitulah." kata Kyungsoo tidak bersemangat. Chanyeol menggulung lengannya tanpa ragu.

"Aku bantu." tawarnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan langsung tersenyum dengan mata berbinar. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang langsung berubah. Sebenarnya ini hanya Chanyeol saja yang modus. Karena seharian ini ia belum sempat berdua dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau lucu Kyungsoo." Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memuji Kyungsoo. Kemerahan pada pipi Kyungsoo pun langsung muncul.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengulum senyumannya. "Wajahmu itu." jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang masih berlumuran sabun.

"Astaga! Kau jahil sekali Chan!" pekik Kyungsoo lalu membalasnya. Chanyeol tertawa puas melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang mendumel dan malu. Perpaduan yang sangat Chanyeol sukai, karena sangat terlihat imut.

Tanpa Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menduganya Baekhyun mengkerutkan bibirnya dibalik pintu. Menatap sebal pemandangan itu sambil berbicara dengan strap strawberrynya.

"Adegan itu menyebalkan ya? aku tidak bisa membiarkannya." tanyanya sambil melihat strapnya mengangantung diponsel. Baekhyun yang kesal melangkah masuk tanpa pikir panjang.

"Menyenangkan ya." Ucap Baekhyun disertai dengan senyum pahit dibibirnya. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mendengar suara Baekhyun. Tetapi tidak untuk Chanyeol yang hanya biasa-biasa saja. Kyungsoo meringis bersalah melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang kecewa. Baekhyun memasukan ponselnya ke dalam kantunng dan menggulung lengannya. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling tatap bingung.

"Kenapa? aku hanya ingin membantu." kata Baekhyun dengan tampang menusuk.

Chanyeol mencuci tangannya yang terkena sabun sampai bersih, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengganggu." Ucap Chanyeol lalu berderap pergi. Baekhyun mendengus kesal sambil menatap punggung Chanyeol.

"Dia tidak pernah tersenyum atau tertawa saat bersamaku." Ucap Baekhyun saat membantu Kyungsoo mencuci piring. "Dia hanya memandangku dengan sinis." katanya melanjutkan. "Dia juga tidak pernah memanggil namaku. Dia tidak pernah mau berjalan disampingku. Dia juga tidak pernah mau bersentuhan denganku walaupun tidak sengaja sekalipun. Dia tidak pernah sebahagia saat kau bersamanya. Aku menyukai nya Kyungsoo. Tapi, dia selalu mencampakkan aku." Kyungsoo yang mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun bergeming. Ada penyesalan yang tersembunyi dihatinya saat melihat sahabatnya rapuh. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Baekhyun.." panggilnya lirih. "Jangan menangis." Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan tangannya yang penuh sabun. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dengan kuat.

"Kyung kau tidak suka padanya kan?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan. Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan tersenyum. "Aku tidak suka padanya." Baekhyun lalu memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Kau sahabatku yang terbaik." bisik Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

nyehehe. Chapter 2 makasih yang udah review/follow/fav! walaupun ngga banyak banget tapi aku udah seneng hehe.

Jangan lupa review/follow/fav.

thanks for

ByunAud, Chika love baby baekhyun, parklili, byungirl, .94, YOONA, followbaek, KT CB, saraswatininuk, song jiseok, , guest


	3. Chapter 3

** Title : Giraffe and Strawberry**

**Author : haco**

**Cast : Chanbaek and others**

**Genre : School romance**

**warning boyxboy**

**sorry for typo and anything, review please and dont bash**

**Don't copy this ff**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Matikan lampu!" Teriak Dara pada Zico yang berada didekat stop kontak.

"Baiklah semua cepat tidur aku dan Kyuhyun akan menjaga kalian." Katanya sambil mematikan lampu.

"Hei Baekhyun cepat tidur!" Perintah Zico yang menjaga ruangan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga kepala. Kyungsoo mencolek Baekhyun yang tidur disampingnya. Ia membuka selimutnya dan memberikan tatapan 'ada apa?'

"Selamat tidur." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalasnya.

"Kau juga." Lalu kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ruangan sudah menjadi sunyi. Chanyeol yang memilih tidur dipojok sudah terlelap. Kyungsoo juga sudah terlelap beberapa jam yang lalu. Begitu pun yang menjaga ruangan, karena mereka terlalu lelah dan mengantuk untuk menjaga mereka memilih untuk tidur, karena kantuk yang tak dapat ditahan. Tapi berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang masih terjaga dibalik selimut hangatnya. Matanya tidak dapat terpejam karena satu alasan, kuas lukisnya tertinggal. Itu jimat penyelamatnya. Ia tidak dapat terpejam sebelum melihat kuas pemberian Ayahnya. Karena Ayahnyalah yang memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada lukisan. Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun senantiasa menjaga kuas pemberian Ayahnya.

Baekhyun membuka selimutnya lambat, berusaha melihat seisi ruangan perlahan-lahan. Kemudian bangun dan berjinjit sambil mengendap-endap keluar dari ruangan. Baekhyun mengelus dadanya lega saat melihat Zico dan Kyuhyun si penjaga sudah tertidur dengan lelap sampai dengkurannya terdengar keras. Ia membuka pintu hati-hati, takut ada yang terbangun karena suara pintu. Lalu memakai sepatunya dan kabur dari sekolah. Baekhyun tidak keluar melewati gerbang depan sekolah, ia bisa mati kalau ketahuan penjaga di depan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanjat pagar belakang. Setelah memanjat Baekhyun langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju apartemennya untuk mengambil kuas kesayangannya dan kembali sebelum ada yang menyadarinya kabur.

"Menyusahkan saja kau." gerutu Baekhyun pada kuasnya saat mengambilnya pada laci yang dipenuhi alat lukis milik Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun kembali berlari agar cepat sampai disekolah. Saking cepatnya Baekhyun berlari, ia tidak punya waktu untuk memerhatikan sekitar sampai menabrak segerombolan pria berandalan yang sedang mabuk. Baekhyun menyenggol salah satu dari mereka, yang diketahui ketua dari para pria berandalan itu. Ia dan membuat botol alkohol si pemilik pecah.

Baekhyun menghentikan larinya, dan membungkuk "Maafkan aku tuan." Katanya memelas.

"Kau bilang maaf, setelah menghancurkan minumanku bocah?" Tanyanya dengan gaya mabuk sambil menarik kerah baju Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku harus kembali ke sekolah sekarang." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ketakutan.

"Kau pikir siapa yang sekolah malam-malam? Memangnya aku bodoh?!" Pria mabuk itu kembali menguatkan cengkramannya pada kerah Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun tidak dapat berpijak dan susah bernapas karena tercekik. Pria itu menjatuhkan Baekhyun dengan kasar ke jalan dan menendang Baekhyun yang masih tergeletak menyesuaikan napasnya.

"Habisi dia." Perintah si pria mabuk pada beberapa anak buahnya.

"Hentikan." Ucap seseorang dibawah sinar cahaya lampu yang hampir redup.

"Tidak ada gunanya kalian menghabisi orang tak berguna seperti dia." Tunjuk Kai pada Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun tertumbuk pada seseorang dibawah sinar lampu yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian para berandalan yang ingin menghabisinya. Detik berikutnya ia tersentak kaget saat menyadari seseorang dibawah sinar itu adalah Kai. Baekhyun membekap mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Hadapi aku." Kata Kai menatap berandalan itu garang. Mereka malah terbahak serempak. Dasar orang mabuk.

"Maju bodoh!" pancing Kai berang. Tawa para berandalan itu berhenti, lalu menatap Kai bergantian.

"Rupannya dia ingin mati!" tukas seseorang dari mereka dan mereka tertawa lagi. Tetapi selanjutnya mereka melempar sebuah botol kaca kosong ke arah Kai. Sialnya botol itu, tepat sasaran. Darah segar segera mengalir dari dahi Kai yang terkena pecahan botol. Kai menatap berandalan itu sengit. Dengan cepat ia menepis darah di dahinya, uratnya menegang. Nampaknya, berandalan itu sudah membuat Kai naik pitam. Tanpa basa-basi Kai memukul salah satu dari mereka dan disambut keroyokan dari para berandalan. Kai semakin membabi buta, ia makin geram dan mengabisi para berandalan itu dengan buas, tanpa sisa.

Baekhyun masih tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Ia masih terpaku bingung, mengapa Kai bisa datang menyelamatkannya. Tapi saat ini Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk terbingung dan menanyakannya hal itu pada Kai. Lalu dengan gesit Baekhyun bangun dan berjalan mendekat pada Kai.

Kai mencoba memejamkan matanya beberapa kali. Kepalanya sangat pusing setelah terkena pecahan kaca tadi. Baekhyun membantu Kai berdiri dan membuatnya bertumpu pada tubuhnya. Kai tampak tidak sama sekali memberikan tanda-tanda penolakan atas bantuan Baekhyun.

.

"Sudah Baikkan?" tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari Kai sudah tersadar di sofa. Kai sempat pingsan ketika Baekhyun membawanya menuju apartemen. Sebelumnya Ia sempat kesusahan membawa bobot tubuh Kai yang lebih besar darinya.

Kai membuka matanya samar-samar. Lalu membuat posisi duduk dan mengangguk pada Baekhyun.

"Dimana ini?" tanyanya polos. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membawa beberapa obat luka.

"Ini tempat tinggalku." Baekhyun duduk di depan sofa sambil mencoba mengobati luka orang yang menyelamatkannya.

"Kau tahu Kai? Kau orang pertama yang datang ke rumahku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melempar senyum gembira. Kai hanya bergumam 'Oh ' dan mengangguk.

"Lukamu akan segera sembuh." Kata Baekhyun. Kai nurut saja saat Baekhyun mengobati lukanya. Matanya masih menyelidik ke seluruh ruangan. Seolah, Baekhyun menyadari gerak-gerik Kai lalu berkata, "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak melihat orang tuamu. Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kai hati-hati.

Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu tersenyum lemah, "Kedua orangtuaku telah bercerai sejak aku SMP. Mereka meninggalkan aku disini dan mengirim uang setiap bulannya." Terang Baekhyun. Kai tertegun mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Kai pikir ia akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti 'orangtuaku sedang tidur' atau apalah.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu." Kata Kai merasa bersalah. Tapi, Baekhyun malah tersenyum riang. "Tak apa. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kurang lebih sama." Ucap Kai sambil sedikit tersenyum. Baekhyun menyiritkan dahinya tidak mengerti ucapan lawan bicaranya.

"Ayah dan Ibu sering bertengkar. Aku benci melihatnya." Ucap Kai tanpa beban. Baekhyun menatap Kai miris saat mengetahui nasib Kai ternyata hampir sama dengannya.

"Kapan kau terakhir bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Kai penasaran. Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak untuk mencari jawaban.

"Mungkin saat umurku 12 tahun." Katanya sambil mengedikan bahu. Kai hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana kau bisa datang menyelamatkan aku?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Aku mendengar kau membuka pintu. Saat itu aku masih terjaga. Lalu aku membuntutimu."

"Astaga!" pekik Baekhyun setelah melirik jam. Kai yang terkejut mau tidak mau reflek ikut menengok melihat jam yang ternyata sudah pukul 04.30 pagi.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Kai. Tetapi sepertinya pertanyaan Kai hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Baekhyun. Ia langsung menarik tangan Kai dan membawanya berlari kembali ke sekolah.

.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya berat setelah kembali ke sekolah. Kai menepuk pundak Baekhyun "Tenanglah." Ucapnya lembut.

"Aku takut ada yang tahu aku kabur." Katanya panik. Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak mungkin ada yang sudah bangun jam segini." Baekhyun melongo bodoh lalu menepuk dahinya pelan. Kai hanya mengendus geli, lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tulus. "Karena telah menyelamatkan aku." Lalu tersenyum manis.

Kai ikut tersenyum, "Tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkan yang satu ini." Canda Kai sambil menunjuk luka di dahinya. Senyuman Baekhyun hilang, digantikan ringisan gugup, "Kau tidak akan menuntutku karena itu kan?"

Lalu Kai terbahak puas melihat kepolosan Baekhyun. Ternyata Baekhyun menyenangkann juga. Batin Kai.

.

.

.

Hari ini, setelah semua siswa melakukan kegiatan menginap. Mereka diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Baekhyun mengelus dadanya, dan bisa bernapas lega karena tidak ada yang tahu ke pergiannya. Walaupun Kyuhyun sempat curiga dengan luka Kai. Karena luka itu belum ada di dahinya sebelum Kai tertidur. Padahal Kai sama sekali tidak terlelap saat malam.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol. Lagi.

"Chanyeol nanti kita pulang bersama ya?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tanpa minat.

"Boleh saja." Katanya singkat.

Ia menatap Baekhyun licik, "Tapi Kyungsoo juga ikut." Pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melongo parah saat Chanyeol menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ti-dak-ma-u!" ejanya dengan bibir mengkerut.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pulang bersamamu." Katanya cuek. Baekhyun memincingkan matanya, mengamati Chanyeol selama beberapa saat.

"Kenapa harus Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun sebal. Walaupun Kyungsoo sahabatnya, Baekhyun tetap tidak ingin, karena menurutnya ini kesempatannya untuk berdua dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin kesempatan ini terbuang sia-sia.

Chanyeol gelagapan, ia tidak punya jawaban untuk itu. Jika Chanyeol bilang bahwa ia menyukai Kyungsoo, bisa-bisa persahabatan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bisa hancur. Kyungsoo pasti tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya bingung. "Entahlah, aku hanya ingin mengajaknya." Katanya beralibi.

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan saksama. Tak lama tatapannya melunak.

"Baiklah kita ajak Kyungsoo." Katanya sambil melempar senyum pada Chanyeol.

.

Kini Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah berjalan berdampingan. Mereka memutuskan pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kyungsoo masih terlihat resah sejak berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Sampai Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka bertiga.

"Chanyeol, ayo kita beli ice cream!" seru Baekhyun saat melihat kedai ice cream di depannya. Chanyeol mengikuti arah jari Baekhyun, lalu melirik Kyungsoo sejenak, ia mengangguk setuju.

"Oke." Angguknya.

.

"Aku pesan rasa strawberry!" pesan Baekhyun bersemangat. Ia melirik dua makhluk dibelakangnya sambil mengedikkan kepalanya.

"Kalian berdua pesan apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sama denganmu." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol menunggu.

"Aku.." jedanya sambil berpikir. "Juga sama." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya. Seketika Baekhyun terkejut. Matanya berbinar.

"S-st-strawberry?!" tanya Baekhyun histeris sambil terbata. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah datar "Cih" decaknya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu." Guman Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk kikuk. Baekhyun makin menggebu-gebu gembira.

"Akhirnya kau suka juga ya setelah aku selalu menjejalimu susu strawberry!" ucap Baekhyun benar-benar gembira.

Tak lama, 3 scoop ice cream strawberry datang. Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak kecil yang langsung menyantapnya hingga mulutnya penuh ice cream. Kyungsoo makan dengan tenang, sambil kadang terkikik melihat tingkah Baekhyun didepannya.

"Kau makan berantakan ya." Komentar Kyungsoo geli. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum manis, seperti ice cream yang ia makan. "Biarkan saja. Chanyeol akan membersihkannya untukku, iyakan Jerapah?" lirik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol penuh harap.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah, "Chanyeol memang baik. Pasti dia akan membersihkannya untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berkedip pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menatap Kyungsoo kaku, lalu kembali menatap ice creamnya yang sudah mulai mencair. Karena Chanyeol sama sekali belum menyentuhnya.

"Aish! Ice creammu sudah mulai mencair Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun panik.

"Apa bedanya dengan milk shake? Ayo cepat makan!" perintah Baekhyun sambil menyendokan ice cream Chanyeol ke mulutnya. Chanyeol melirik ice cream itu ragu. Ia benar-benar tidak suka strawberry. Chanyeol mual setiap kali memakan strawberry. Karena alasan itu, Chanyeol anti dengan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan strawberry. Kecuali Kyungsoo, tentunya.

Chanyeol meneguk air liurnya. Masih ragu melihat ice cream itu. Ia takut memuntahkannya.

"Buka mulutmu." Ucap Baekhyun penuh harap. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja tapi menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya, sambil berdoa agar tidak terjadi respon yang buruk saat ice cream itu menyentuh inderanya. Chanyeol enggan menelannya. Sebenarnya rasa strawberry enak. Chanyeol harus mengakuinya. Tapi, ia tidak ingin memuntahkannya sekarang. Lalu Chanyeol berjuang menelannya. Dan berhasil. Kyungsoo terkesima saat melihat Chanyeol menelan ice cream itu, ia tahu Chanyeol berbohong tentang ia suka strawberry. Setelah ini, Kyungsoo akan menanyakan hal ganjal itu.

Kemudian, setelah disuapi ice cream dengan paksa oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai menunjukan respon yang sangat ia tidak inginkan. Tubuhnya tidak bisa berkerja sama. Wajahnya pucat dan setengah berkeringat dingin. Ia menahan mual yang sedari tadi sudah mengocok perutnya. Tanpa sepatah kata apa pun Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan tempat duduk dan melesat menuju toilet tanpa mendengarkan teriakan sibodoh yang hampir membuatnya mati karena rasa buah ke sukaannya.

"Uweeek!" Chanyeol berkali-kali mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang berisi ice cream. Sampai-sampai isi perut yang sebelumnya dia makan ikut keluar karena cairan menyebalkan itu. Kini, Chanyeol sudah sangat lemas. Kepalanya berdenyut karena banyak muntah. Wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat. Kejadian seperti ini yang Chanyeol paling benci. Muntah.

Chanyeol kesal tiap kali muntah karena strawberry. Kalau boleh jujur Chanyeol dulu sangat menyukai strawberry. Itu buah ke sukaannya. Tapi, satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol benar-benar menghindari dan tidak menyukai strawberry lagi. Ia alergi strawberry. Awalnya, Chanyeol masih memaksa untuk terus makan strawberry sampai ia terus saja muntah. Karena tubuhnya yang tidak menerima. Chanyeol juga sempat muntah hingga dehidrasi karena muntah yang tidak henti-henti. Akhirnya, ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menghindari buah yang sangat ia sukai dulu. Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol sangat anti dengan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan buah berbintik merah menyeramkan itu. Sampai Baekhyun datang dan memberikan susu strawberry setiap hari untuknya. Chanyeol membencinya. Ia benci strawberry. Juga, jika ia harus muntah.

.

"Chanyeol lama sekali." Gerutu Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. Baekhyun hanya mengaduk-aduk ice creamnya sejak Chanyeol pergi tanpa izin.

"Baekhyun ice cream mu sudah seperi milk shake sekarang." Komentar Kyungsoo. Ia hanya menatap ice creamnya sebentar, nafsunya seakan menguap saat Chanyeol pergi.

"Kyungsoo, aku ke toilet sebentar." Kyungsoo hanya mengedikan kepalanya mengiyakan. Lalu kembali bermain dengan ponselnya sambil menyantap ice cream.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju toilet. Pikirannya dihantui oleh Chanyeol. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu firasat buruk yang telah terjadi. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat menemukan Chanyeol terduduk lemas didepan wastafel. Wajahnya penuh keringat dan pucat.

"Chanyeol, gwenchana?!" tanya Baekhyun panik sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol yang dingin. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kabur.

"Kyung..soo.." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat Chanyeol malah menyebut nama sahabatnya.

"Aku Baek—"

Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol mendekapnya. Pikirannya hanyut dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia juga tidak tahu jika perkembangan skinshipnya dengan Chanyeol akan secepat ini. Wajahnya sudah betul-betul seperti tomat yang telah masak.

"Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun lirih. "Gwenchana?" tanyanya lagi, masih dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Sesaat Chanyeol spontan melepas pelukannya saat menyadari namja yang dipeluknya bukan Kyungsoo. Suaranya sudah sangat jelas berbeda. Tapi mengapa matanya malah menatap sosok Kyungsoo. Pasti ini pengaruh ice cream sialan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Tapi, wajahmu sangat pucat dan penuh keringat Chanyeol." Jelas Baekhyun prihatin.

"Aku hanya sedang masuk angin." Jawabnya beralibi. Baekhyun tersenyum lega, ia kira akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Chanyeol. Ternyata hanya masuk angin biasa. Mungkin karena cuaca hari ini yang lumayan dingin.

.

.

Setelah insiden Chanyeol mual-mual di toilet. Mereka bertiga akhirnya memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pulang. Dimulai dari mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke apartemen. Sampai akhirnya tinggal Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berdua.

"Sampai jumpa Baekhyun." Kata Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalian berdua hati-hati ya!" teriak Baekhyun dengan membalas lambaian tangan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memasukan tangannya ke saku jaketnya. Perutnya masih terasa sedikit mual karena efek ice cream tadi.

"Kau tadi kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan. "Aku?" tanya Chanyeol seolah bodoh. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau pesan rasa Strawberry?" tanyanya.

"Aish! Aku kan suka strawberry Kyungsoo." desis Chanyeol kemudian melayangkan pukulan kecil di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku bertanya Chanyeol. Ada apa denganmu?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, mendadak wajahnya berubah serius. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanda tanya.

"Mengapa kau bohong padaku?" Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo geram.

Chanyeol hanya memandangi namja didepannya ini heran. Tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Bukankah kau benci strawberry?" kali ini Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. Chanyeol terpaku saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Pembohong!" tukas Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, sungguh." Jawab Chanyeol akhirnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya sengit. "Jawab aku. Untuk kali ini aku bertanya soal Baekhyun." Jelas Kyungsoo, kali ini tatapannya berubah menusuk.

"Untuk apa kau menerima susu strawberry Baekhyun?!" sahut Kyungsoo emosi. Kyungsoo sudah menyimpulkan dan menerka-nerka sejak festival beberapa hari lalu, ketika Chanyeol datang menjemputnya. Tanpa sengaja Ia dan Baekhyun menyukai namja yang sama dengan masalah yang berbeda. Kyungsoo selalu mendapatkan sekaleng susu strawberry dari Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun, setiap harinya selalu memberi sekaleng susu strawberry pada Chanyeol. Padahal ia tahu Chanyeol benci strawberry. Dan Chanyeol selalu menerima susu strawberry itu. Dengan begini, Kyungsoo paham. Chanyeol selalu menerima susu strawberry pemberian Baekhyun. Lalu, karena Chanyeol tidak menyukai rasa strawberry ia memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Ini memang sangat menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun. Apa pun yang terjadi Baekhyun tidak boleh tau masalah ini. Tidak akan. Kyungsoo tidak ingin sahabatnya terluka.

Chanyeol hanya menundukan wajahnya, pikirannya kusut. Ia mengerti perbuatannya salah. Kyungsoo pasti akan membencinya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Kyungsoo pasti tahu. Chanyeol membuang napasnya berat, lalu menatap namja di depannya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Apa yang kau akan jelaskan?!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan menjelaskan kalau kau bersalah?! Kau bukannya hanya membohongiku, tapi juga Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bingung menghadapi namja di depannya. Ia tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya bagaimana Kyungsoo ketika marah. Ia juga tidak pernah menyangka masalahnya akan menjadi serumit ini.

Chanyeol kembali menarik napasnya berat. "Baiklah aku tahu aku bersalah tapi mohon dengarkan aku jangan menghakimiku seperti ini aku tidak sanggup marah padamu aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo!" Jelas Chanyeol tanpa jeda.

Giliran Kyungsoo yang terpaku. Matanya membulat sempurna. Kyungsoo sebenarnya menyukai kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. Tapi, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak ingin melukai Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya menangis, ia juga tidak ingin mendengar rintihan tangis sahabatnya, tidak untuk saat ini dan seterusnya.

.

"Jadi, kau alergi?" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mengosok-gosokan tanganya.

"Tapi, aku tidak berbohong soal aku menyukai strawberry. Aku benar-benar menyukainya." Kata Chanyeol, "dulu" lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan beri aku susu pemberian Baekhyun lagi ya?" pinta Kyungsoo penuh harap. Chanyeol mengacak rambut Kyungsoo sambil mengendus.

"Aku janji."

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil melompat-lompat gembira dilorong apartemen. Sama seperti hatinya yang saat ini sedang meletup-letup.

"Chanyeol memelukku!" pekik Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuhnya seolah mengulang kejadian saat Chanyeol memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Haiiii! duh makasih banget yaa yang masih ingikutin ff susu susu ini/? buat new readers makasih juga ya! Aku minta maaf sama kalian yang sebesar-besarnya huhu. Aku itu, males banget ngedit ff yang udh aku ketik/? biasanya cuma dibaca sekali aja. Jadi, maaf yaa kalo banyak typo. soalnya setelah aku baca ulang chap 1 sama 2 ada banyak typo gtu.

aku juga mau sedikit memperjelas. disini kainya bukan antagonis kok. dia cuman suka ngerokok, soalnya orangtuanya gak pernah merhatiin dia. jadi, kai suka ngerokok kalo lagi stress. Trs juga ff ini tetep ChanBaek kok. hidup chanbaek!/? Buat yang nanya ini happy ending apa ngga. tunggu aja ya! ^^

makasih yang udh fav/follow/review


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Giraffe and Strawberry**

**Author : haco**

**Cast : Chanbaek and others**

**Genre : School romance**

**warning boyxboy**

**sorry for typo and anything, review please and dont bash**

**Don't copy this ff**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kai memencet klakson pada motornya, memberi tanda agar penjaga membukakan pagar. Tak lama, pagar besar yang menutupi rumahnya terbuka. Sebenarnya rumah ini lebih pantas disebut istana. Rumah megah milik orangtua Kai sangat megah nan indah. Menurut Kai, rumahnya memang indah. Tapi, kalian akan berubah pikiran dan menyebutnya menjadi rumah menyeramkan setelah mengetahui penghuninya. Hari ini, Ayah dan Ibu Kai berada dirumah. Kai mengendus sebal. Karena setiap kali orangtuanya pulang, Kai akan mendengar adu mulut kedua orangtuanya. Kai bosan mendengarnya.

Ia memarkir motornya, kemudian berjalan masuk ke rumah. Benar saja, belum masuk saja Kai sudah mendengar adu mulut kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku pulang." kata Kai sambil membuka pintu malas.

"AKU TIDAK BERSELINGKUH!"

"BOHONG AKU MELIHAT KAU MENCIUMNYA!"

"AKU TIDAK MENCIUMNYA! KAU YANG BERSELINGKUH!"

"AKU? TAU APA KAU TENTANG AKU!"

Kai menatap kedua orangtuanya miris. Bagaimana bisa Kai memiliki orangtua seperti mereka. Kai tidak pernah membenci saat ia dilahirkan. Hanya saja, jika Kai boleh meminta, ia ingin dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bukan hanya sekedar materi dan tidak di anggap seperti ini.

"Bisa hentikan pertengkaran kalian?" tukas Kai. Mereka tetap tidak menghiraukan Kai. Masih sibuk dengan pertengkarannya. Kai membuang tasnya sembarangan dengan kasar. Ia kembali menuju tempat parkir dan menaiki motornya. Kai tidak ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan berlama-lama berada didalam rumah.

Kai memacu motornya dengan cepat. Pikirannya kusut. Saat ini, tempat yang bisa menenangkan hatinya hanya sekolah. Lebih tepatnya lapangan sepak bola. Disana, Kai bisa merasakan ketenangan yang selalu ia rindukan pada setiap harinya. Ia melepas semua penatnya dengan menikmati hembusan angin yang tenang. Menghirup udara dengan berbaring pada rerumputan dan menatap indahnya langit. Kai bahkan sampai sering ketiduran saking menikmatinya. Tidak jarang, Kai juga banyak menghabiskan batang rokoknya disana. Hanya sekedar untuk melepas penat sambil berbaring di rerumputan.

.

Asap rokok mengepul di udara. Kai sudah hampir menghabiskan satu bungkus rokok. Harinya benar-benar menyebalkan. Kepalanya penat, terlalu muak dengan pertengkaran orangtuannya. Kalau Kai pikir-pikir kembali, tidak semuanya menyebalkan. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat bersama Baekhyun. Kai tidak penah tertawa sebelumnya. Mungkin pernah, tapi, tidak ada yang dapat membuatnya tertawa selepas kemarin saat ia bersama Baekhyun. Kai pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia kemarin membuntuti Baekhyun, Kai hanya mengikuti nalurinya. Ia juga tidak pernah seekstrem kemarin. Dengan spontan dirinya menceritakan tentang orangtuanya tanpa pikir panjang. Intinya Kai meresa nyaman berada di dekat Baekhyun. Seakan hanya dengan melihat senyumnya Kai bisa sejenak melupakan masalahnya. Kai memandang langit senja yang hampir hilang. Matanya menyipit karena cahaya. Ia tersenyum saat bayangan Baekhyun muncul disana, lalu terkekeh pelan. Menertawai dirinya merasa konyol.

"Jatuh cinta." Gumam Kai tidak mengerti. Ia menghisap rokoknya lebih dalam dan menghembuskannya. Membuat kepulan asap diatas wajahnya.

Hatinya berdesir "Rasa apa ini?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengehempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang sederhana miliknya. Ia senang karena Kyungsoo tidak membencinya, Kyungsoo juga berpesan agar merahasiakan masalah ini. Chanyeol bangun saat ponsel disakunya bergetar. Ia merogoh ponselnya.

_._

_From: Baekhyun_

_Besok kau jangan sarapan ya! aku akan memberi kejutan untukmu. ^_^_

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya saat membaca pesan Baekhyun. Ia tidak mengerti perubahan apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya kembali terputar pada saat ia memeluk Baekhyun. Kalau boleh jujur, saat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, hatinya terus berdesir. Chanyeol tidak tahu getaran apa yang terjadi dihatinya. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan sebelumnya. Kyungsoo memang selalu membuat jatungnya dapat berdetak lebih cepat dan terhanyut dalam pesona yang ia miliki. Tapi, rasanya ini berbeda. Getarannya membuat Chanyeol kecanduan dan sulit berpikir secara normal. Dan ia ingin merasakannya kembali.

Namun detik berikutnya, Chanyeol tersadar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Chanyeol tidak mungkin membayangkan Baekhyun seperti ini. Ia menatap pantulan tubuhnya didepan cermin.

"Park Chanyeol kau suka Kyungsoo, tinggal selangkah lagi kau akan mendapatkannya!" Ucapnya pada cermin.

"Byun Baekhyun orang yang paling menyebalkan," ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya. "Dan pantas kau benci." Ada keraguan saat Chanyeol berucap pada kalimat terakhirnya. Sudah dikatakan, Chanyeol sedang tidak mengerti perubahan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Hati tepatnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengecek persediaan makanannya di dalam kulkas. Karena tak kunjung menemuka inspirasi untuk memasak, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk browsing di internet. Jarinya sibuk mengetik dan mencari makanan yang sehat dan bergizi untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang tak pandai memasak seperti Kyungsoo, ia hanya ingin membuatnya untuk Chanyeol. Karena ia ingin mempersembahkan masakkan pertamanya untuk Chanyeol. Hanya sesimple itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat menemukan resep yang sangat pas menurutnya. Ia memilih sup jagung sebagai bekal yang akan ia bawa untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun lalu mempersiapkan bahan dan alat masak yang ia butuhkan.

"Astaga jagung ini! bagaimana cara memotongnya!" Sahut Baekhyun kesal karena gagal terus. Ia mengelap keringatnya. Setahu Baekhyun di televisi, memasak tidak sesusah ini. Sangat terlihat mudah, apa karena mereka profesional?

Baekhyun mengelap keringat di dahinya lagi. Berusaha fokus pada apa yang dia kerjakan. Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya berat. Melukis saja tidak akan membuatnya terkena sindrom frustasi seperti ini.

"Aw!" pekik Baekhyun saat pisau yang ia gunakan mengenai tangannya. Segera Baekhyun mengemut jarinya yang terkena pisau dan langsung bergegas menempelkan plester pada jari telunjuknya.

Setelah, kejadian jari Baekhyun teriris pisau ada-ada saja kecelakaan kecil yang Baekhyun lakukan. Kini, bukan hanya telunjuknya yang dibalut dengan plester. Hampir semua jari tangan kiri Baekhyun diplester. Hari ini, Baekhyun sangat boros plester. Ia sudah menggunakan kira-kira 6 plester. Mungkin setelah acara memasak ini Baekhyun akan pergi ke toko membeli plester untuk persediaan. Ternyata memasak sangat melelahkan, sekaligus menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Baekhyun memanaskan sup yang telah ia buat semalam. Karena Baekhyun tidak mungkin membuatnya ketika pagi, ia bisa kewalahan. Tahu sendiri bagaimana Baekhyun jika memasak. Dengan riang Baekhyun berjalan menuju sekolah sambil menenteng bekal yang ia buat untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi namja itu saat mencicipi masakannya. Baekhyun yakin, walaupun tangannya banyak teriris pisau, tapi masakannya tetap enak. Ia mengembangkan senyum manisnya saat melihat Chanyeol tengah duduk di meja sambil membaca buku. Baekhyun datang menghampirinya dan menempati mejanya yang berada persis disebelah Chanyeol.

"Pagi!" sapa Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol. Ia sontak terkejut dan menatap Baekhyun sengit. Kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Baekhyun masih tetap mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Jerapah.." panggil Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah tahu apa reaksi Chanyeol. Tidak akan memutar kepalanya. Tapi, hanya suka dengan panggilan itu.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol.." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun datar.

"Apa?" tanyanya malas, "Aku sedang membaca buku ja—"

"Aku tidak bertanya kau sedang apa." Potong Baekhyun, Chanyeol berdecak sebal.

"Tadi malam, orangtuaku membawakan banyak sekali jagung, dan aku..." Ucapnya misterius.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan bekal yang ia bawa tadi dan membukanya. Mempersembahkannya di depan Chanyeol dengan menyembunyikan jari tangan kirinya yang penuh plester. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

"Membuatkan ini untukmu! Sup jagung!" kata Baekhyun bersemangat. Chanyeol terkejut saat melihat isi tempat makan berbentuk strawberry itu terbuka.

Sup jagung!

Bingo!

Chanyeol tidak mengerti, apa ini sebuah kemampuan teleportasi atau kemampuan yang lainnya. Sup jagung makanan kesukaannya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun adalah penguntit. Tapi, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah memberi tahu makanan kesukaannya pada Baekhyun. Lalu dari mana Baekhyun bisa tahu? tidak mungkinkan jika ini sebuah kebetulan. Atau mungkin keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dalam, ia berusaha menahan diri. Matanya terpaku, ia sangat ingin mencicipinya.

"Dari mana kau tahu ini?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut sempurna.

"Tahu apa?" tanyanya balik. Chanyeol menunjuk sup di depannya dengan ragu. Sekilas Baekhyun mengikuti gerakan telunjuk Chanyeol dan melirik ke arah supnya. Ia berpikir sejenak, tak lama matanya berbinar, senyumnya kembali merekah.

"Astaga!" pekiknya terkejut tidak percaya.

"Apa ini makanan kesukaanmu?" tebak Baekhyun girang dengan mata berbinar. Chanyeol mengangguk yang bahkan hampir tidak terlihat seperti anggukan.

"Ini sebuah keberuntungan!"

"Bencana untukku." Umpat Chanyeol pelan.

"Cepat makan. Ini makanan kesukaanmu kan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan supnya. Sekilas Chanyeol melirik penuh nafsu ke arah sup itu. Ia sangat ingin memakannya.

"Ayo makan!" perintah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng, gengsinya terlalu tinggi.

Baekhyun menatap miris supnya. Ia takut supnya menjadi dingin jika tidak cepat dimakan.

"Ayolah Chanyeol.." rayu Baekhyun sambil mengoyang-goyangkan lengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah! Baiklah aku makan!" Ucap Chanyeol sudah tak tahan sambil melakukan sedikit ritual yang sudah mulai ia lupakan jika Baekhyun menyentuhnya. Bersih-bersih.

Chanyeol ingin muntah saat ia memakan sup buatan Baekhyun. Supnya terlalu manis. Ini sup bukan ice cream. Chanyeol mengendus kesal dalam hati. Tadinya, Chanyeol sudah berniat baik akan memakan habis sup buatan Baekhyun. Ternyata Baekhyun malah meracuninya dengan sup jagung manis buatannya.

"Astaga! Ini terlalu manis! Aku mual." komentar Chanyeol sambil menyemburkan isi mulutnya. Baekhyun terpana saat melihat Chanyeol member respon buruk pada masakannya. Bukan itu yang Baekhyun harapkan. Buru-buru Baekhyun mengambil supnya dari Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? maafkan aku Chanyeol! Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir bergetar. Ia mengigit bibirnya kuat. Kenyataan memang menyakitkan.

Baekhyun kecewa, malu, sedih. Semuanya dengan sekaligus ia rasakan dalam satu waktu. Ia berlari pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Harusnya Baekhyun tahu masakannya tidak akan berujung pada kata lezat. Harusnya Baekhyun tahu kalau ia tak pandai memasak. Tapi ia janji akan berusaha membuat sup yang lezat untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk ditepi taman sekolah. Ia menangisi dirinya yang terlalu bodoh. Masakannya tak akan seenak masakan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memang tidak berbakat dalam hal itu.

Saat Baekhyun akan menumpahkan supnya pada tanaman di dekatnya, tiba-tiba saja Kai mencegah perbuatannya.

"Menyedihkan." Ucap Kai dengan nada meremehkan. Baekhyun terkejut melihat Kai yang tahu-tahu saja sudah ada didekatnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" tukas Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai yang semakin lama, semakin kuat. Kai mengambil sup yang akan Baekhyun buang, lalu melepaskan gengamannya.

"Akan aku buang sup ini." Kata Kai kemudian duduk disebelah Baekhyun, tatapannya melunak. Secepat itu wajahnya berubah.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, "Sup itu tidak pantas dimakan." Matanya menatap kosong pada supnya.

"Ku buang ke dalam perutku." Ucapnya lalu menyantap sup Baekhyun dengan lahap. Baekhyun melongo hebat saat Kai menghabiskan supnya dalam hitungan detik.

"Ka-a-i" panggil Baekhyun tergagap karena tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Ini enak. Kenapa kau buang?" tanya Kai akhirnya sambil mengelap sisa kuah sup pada sudut bibirnya.

Baekhyun masih terkejut dalam beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya ia terbebas dari kekagetannya dan menatap Kai ngeri.

"Sup itu terlalu manis." Kata Baekhyun sambil mencibir. Kai tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih supnya." ucap Kai sambil bangkit dan melempar senyum.

"Kau sudah berusaha." Katanya kemudian mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap punggung Kai masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Baekhyun sedikit terharu dengan perlakuan Kai yang mau menghabiskan sup kemanisan buatannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan dengan cepat. Ia sudah sangat tidak tahan ingin memukul seseorang. Dipikirannya hanya terus terbayang jari tangan Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja ia lihat. Tangannya penuh plester. Kai yakin itu adalah luka akibat pisau. Setelah Baekhyun menggunakannya untuk membuat sup. Sup yang Baekhyun buat untuk Chanyeol.

Kai geram sendiri saat melihat adegan yang tidak sengaja ia lihat saat melewati kelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan mudah menyemburkan sup yang ia makan tanpa memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun. Ia melihat Baekhyun menyembunyikan jari tangan kirinya dibelakang punggung. Tadinya Kai tidak berniat melihat adegan itu, sampai Chanyeol menyemburkan isi mulutnya. Ingin rasanya saat itu juga Kai memukul Chanyeol atas perbuatannya yang sama sekali tidak menghargai perjuangan seseorang. Kai tahu, Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi, ia jatuh cinta pada namja manis itu. Dan tidak akan membiarkannya tersakiti. Walaupun hanya sebesar tetesan air.

Tanpa basa basi Kai langsung menarik kerah baju Chanyeol saat ia tengah duduk.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Kai dari kerahnya. Ia membalas tatapan Kai dengan kesal karena telah mengganggunya.

"Apa aku punya masalah denganmu, hitam?" tanya Chanyeol menekan intonasinya saat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

Kai mengendus lalu mencibir meremehkan. Detik selanjutnya Kai langsung melepas serangannya yang sedari tadi sudah ia coba tahan. Ia memukul Chanyeol tepat pada hidungnya. Chanyeol meringis saat Kai menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan. Hidungnya mengalirkan sebuah darah. Chanyeol menghapus darah dihidungnya, dan menatap Kai sengit.

Kini Kai dan Chanyeol pun akhirnya menjadi tontonan yang seru saat Kai melayangkan pukulannya tadi. Tapi, Kai tidak puas dengan pukulannya. Beribu pukulan yang ia layangkan pada Chanyeol pun tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan kekecewaan Baekhyun.

Kai menatap Chanyeol berang. Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun menyukai namja bajingan seperti Chanyeol. Kai kembali memukul Chanyeol pada rahang pipinya.

"Brengsek." Sahut Chanyeol sambil meludahkan darah dari mulutnya. Ia menatap Kai bengis.

"Apa mau mu!" bentaknya sambil membalas pukulan Kai. Chanyeol menghampiri Kai yang terjatuh karena pulukannya. Kai terkekeh meremehkan.

"Hanya segitu?" pancingnya.

.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati koridor. Ia masih saja tersenyum ketika mengingat perlakuan Kai padanya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka Kai akan memakan habis supnya. Padahal supnya sama sekali tidak enak. Namun Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat saat ingat bahwa itu Kai. Baekhyun membuang napasnya panjang. Lalu, meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia hanya menyukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin jatuh pada Kai. Cintanya hanya untuk Chanyeol. Dan supnya memang pantas dimuntahkan oleh Chanyeol. Reaksi Chanyeol jujur, supnya memang tidak enak.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sekerumunan manusia memenuhi kelasnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Orang-orang didepannya menutupi pandangannya. Tapi Baekhyun tahu dari teriakan orang-orang yang disini yang meneriaki jagoannya. Mungkin sebuah pertengkaran. Pikirnya.

_"Hajar dia Kai!"_

_"Bangun Kau Chanyeol!"_

Baekhyun yang ingin meninggalkan kerumunan itu malah berbalik arah setelah mengetahui siapa yang berada diarena pertengkaran itu. Ia berusaha untuk menyeruak masuk dalam kerumunan manusia yang sangat sesak. Tubuh mungilnya membantunya dengan mudah masuk dan menjadi penonton yang terdepan. Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat Kai dan Chanyeol saling hajar satu sama lain tanpa memperdulikan wajah mereka yang telah lebam dan berdarah.

Sepertinya Kai dan Chanyeol tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun. Mereka terus saja membuat wajah mereka hancur. Baekhyun menghentikan pukulan Chanyeol saat ia ingin memukul Kai.

"Berhenti!" teriak Baekhyun berusaha melerai. Chanyeol mentap Baekhyun tajam. Kemudian mendorongnya. Baginya ia tidak ada urusan dengan Baekhyun saat ini. Pikirannya hanya fokus pada Kai yang tiba-tiba seenaknya saja menghajarnya tadi tanpa alasan.

"Jangan hentikan aku!" ucapnya lalu segera memukul Kai yang tengah terpuruk.

Pukulan itu anehnya tidak mengenai Kai. Ia tersentak saat mengetahui Baekhyun berada didepannya. Begitu juga dengan Kai. Ia tidak sadar jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba berada didepannya. Chanyeol memukulnya tepat pada ulu hati.

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Pulukan Chanyeol benar-benar kuat. Baekhyun belum pernah dipukul seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Tolong berhenti.." ringisnya dalam kesakitan. Sekilas Kai melihat Baekhyun yang tengah kesakitan dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol geram. Ia makin muak dengan sikap Chanyeol. Kai bangkit dan menghabisi Chanyeol dengan seluruh tenaganya. Ia tidak bisa dihentikan. Tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya saat darahnya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

Dengan susah payah Baekhyun menghentikan Kai, ia tidak ingin ada lagi yang terluka. Kai pun berhenti melayangkan pukulannya ketika Baekhyun meredakan amarahnya. Ia menarik lengan Kai agar menjauh dari Chanyeol. Dan menghentikan pertengkaran bodoh ini.

.

"Bodoh." Kata Baekhyun lirih. Ia hanya berdacak "Kau juga bodoh." Balas Kai. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada dalam ruang kesehatan. Baekhyun sedikit terluka juga karena pukulan Chanyeol.

Kai menarik sudut bibirnya saat Baekhyun mengobati luka diwajahnya. Padahal Baekhyun sendiri juga terluka. Baekhyun membuang wajahnya yang memerah ketika melihat Kai tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki masalah dengannya." katanya dengan tatapan kosong. Kai menatap lekat-lekat namja manis didepannya. Lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas, mungkin ini salah satu hobinya terbarunya.

"Kata siapa aku punya masalah dengannya?" kata Kai lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun jahil. Baekhyun menatap Kai sebal, ia mengelus pipinya yang terasa sedikit nyeri karena cubitan yang dibuat Kai.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Kai perhatian.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Pukulannya tidak sakit." Dustanya.

"Cih" desisnya. "Jangan bohong." Baekhyun memang masih merasakan nyeri pada perutnya, akibat pukulan Chanyeol. Bagaimana pun juga Chanyeol memukulnya tepat pada ulu hati hingga Baekhyun muntah darah. Ia tidak akan kesal atau marah pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin ia hanya tidak sengaja. Baekhyun tahu itu. Pukulan Chanyeol itu tidak seberapa dengan rasa supnya yang tidak enak. Baekhyun pikir ia pantas mendapatkannya.

.

Chanyeol berulang kali menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak menyangka telah memukul Baekhyun dengan pukulan kerasnya tadi. Yang sebenarnya di tunjukan pada Kai, bukan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memijat dahinya yang terasa sakit. Wajah Baekhyun selalu terbayang disana. Chanyeol menyesal telah memukul Baekhyun. Ia pun teringat kejadian saat pagi, saat Baekhyun memberikan sup untuknya. Ia dengan kasar menyemburkan sup dimulutnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya sup buatan Baekhyun tidak terlalu buruk, memang rasanya sedikit manis. Tapi, sup itu masih enak. Tadi gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk berkomentar bahwa sup itu enak walau memang agak manis. Harusnya Chanyeol bisa berkomentar dengan baik. Tidak dengan menyakiti Baekhyun. Saat ini Chanyeol mulai diliputi rasa bersalah akan perbuatannya.

Namun, kemudian Chanyeol tersadar dengan semuanya. Mengapa saat ini ia malah memusingkan perasaan Baekhyun? Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu perubahan apa yang mulai meracuni pemikirannya. Ia pun bingung sendiri saat melihat Baekhyun terluka, hatinya terasa sakit. Pikirannya sangat kusut. Saat ini, hal yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara bunyi ponsel dari saku namja berambut blone, yang sedang memandang hujan dikala sore hari dari dalam sebuah café. Ia berdecak saat membaca nama yang terpampang disana, lalu menjawabnya.

_"Bawa dia pulang Kris, tolong."_

_"Ne, Aku akan membawanya secepat yang kau mau, Bu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

woho chapter 4! aku gak nyangka bisa sampe chapter 4 wkekek. Sepertinya ff ini mulai gaje yaa/? maaf yaa huhu. karena banyak yang nanya gimana perasaan mereka sekarang mau aku jelasin. di chapter 4 chanyeol mulai bingung gitu loh sejak insiden pelukan ditoilet wkt itu/? dia mulai suka tapi masih gengsi buat ngakuin perasaannya dia masih bimbang dia masih yakin kalo dia cuma suka sama kyungsoo. nah, Kai dia suka juga sama Baekhyun sejak dia nyelametin Baekhyun. kalo Baekhyun sebenernya emg udh sadar kalo chanyeol ada perasaan ke sahabatnya. tapi baekhyun masih kekeh buat yakinin kepercayaan yang dia pegang selama belum ada bukti yang bener-bener. itu aja sih. kayanya author notenya kepanjangan ya/? oh iyaa di chapter 5 bakal ada Chanbaek moment dan kaibaek, chanyeol bakal lebih lunak kaya abis di presto wkowko tunggu aja yaa! terimakasih buat yang udah review/fav/follow gomawoo :) jangan lupa review ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Giraffe and Strawberry**

**Author : haco**

**Cast : Chanbaek and others**

**Genre : School romance**

**warning boyxboy**

**sorry for typo and anything, review please and dont bash**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju apartemen. Perutnya masih terasa sedikit nyeri akibat pukulan Chanyeol tadi. Ia mengambil air minumnya dan meneguk isinya selagi masih berjalan.

Dari ekor matanya, ia melihat sosok seseorang dimasa lalunya yang telah lama menghilang. Baekhyun mengelap sisa air minumnya disudut bibir. Kemudian menengok kesebelah kiri. Matanya kian membesar.

Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan sosok jangkung itu. Tidak. Tidak akan lagi setelah pria itu membuat janji dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya yang sudah lama ia lupakan. Masa lalu yang tidak pantas ia kenang.

Keluarga yang meninggalkannya. Bukan meninggal. Mereka hidup dengan mementingkan ego masing-masing. Ketika harusnya seorang balita bermanja-manja dengan kedua orangtuanya. Menangis meminta mainan. Baekhyun kecil tidak pernah merasakannya. Dunia kecil yang terlalu kelam hingga kedua orangtuanya memilih untuk berpisah. Mereka tidak pernah menengok sejenak untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan anaknya. Baekhyun melewati masa pubertasnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Ia tahu orangtuannya hingga kini masih memberikan sejumlah uang. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak butuh itu. Ia hanya meminta mereka kembali. Kembali ke saat-saat mereka bisa saling mencintai. Menjadi keluarga yang seutuhnya. Baekhyun tahu Ayahnya sudah memiliki keluarga baru disana. Tapi apa salahnya mereka kembali walau hanya untuk mengecup kening Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan kasih sayang yang selalu Baekhyun mimpikan.

Pernah ia berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, saat ia sudah tidak mampu dan terpuruk karena semua beban hidupnya. Sudah terlalu sakit untuk melihat kenyataan bahwa orangtuanya tidak menyayanginya. Baekhyun saat itu ingin kembali kepada satu-satunya yang menyayanginya. Ia ingin kembali kepada yang menciptakannya. Yang tidak pernah berhenti menyayanginya.

Namun, seseorang menghampiri Baekhyun dengan senyumnya seolah berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia memeluk bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar. Mendekapnya dan membenamkan wajah Baekhyun didadanya.

Saat itu Baekhyun percaya bahwa masih ada seseorang yang menyayanginya.

"Jangan menangis." Ucapnya sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Ia mengacungkan jari kelingkinya, seperti ingin membuat sebuah janji.

"Baiklah ayo berjanji." Baekhyun tersenyum lemah melihat kelingking itu didepan matanya. Ia lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Aku akan bersamamu selalu." Katanya yakin. Dengan ragu Baekhyun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dan mengangguk lemah.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh harap. Seorang namja didepannya telah membangun kembali semangat hidupnya. Seorang yang diam-diam Baekhyun sangat cintai dimasa lalu.

.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu setelah berlari cukup kencang. Pikirannya dihantui namja itu, Kris. Baekhyun tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Ia sudah mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya untuk Kris. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyatakan cintanya. Saat itu Baekhyun hanya seorang anak 14 tahun yang terduduk menangisi hidupnya yang kejam. Lalu, Kris, yang sudah Baekhyun anggap seperti Hyungnya sendiri datang memeluknya. Memberikannya sebuah janji yang dihianati sendiri. Meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa pesan apa pun.

Tapi, saat itu, Baekhyun bukanlah remaja bodoh lagi. Ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya yang sama. Ia tidak akan berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Baekhyun sadar ia harus berjuang sendiri. Ini hidupnya dan hanya Baekhyun yang dapat menentukan arah dimana hidupnya harus dimulai dan berakhir.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka kaleng susu strawberrynya. Ini bukan susu pemberian Chanyeol. Kyungsoo baru saja membelinya di supermarket. Setelah kejadian di kedai ice cream. Kyungsoo belum berbicara lagi dengan Baekhyun. Bukannya belum, ia hanya terlalu takut. Takut tidak pantas disebut sahabat. Baekhyun memang belum mengetahui rahasia ini. Tapi, Kyungsoo tahu.

Sekilas ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan melewati kelasnya. Tubuhnya seolah terlihat sangat berat, hingga ia berjalan seperti setengah diseret. Kantung matanya menghitam, kulitnya juga pucat.

Dengan gesit Kyungsoo segera mengikuti kemana Baekhyun pergi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun setelah sehari kemarin benar-benar tidak bertemu dan berbicara dengannya. Kyungsoo dihantui pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Baekhyun. Ia membuang jauh-jauh rasa takutnya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memasuki toilet. Kyungsoo dengan setianya masih mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Baekhyun…" panggilnya lirih. Baekhyun tidak menjawab ia hanya bungkam dan membasahi wajahnya dengan air di wastafel.

"Baekhyun.." Kali ini Kyungsoo memegang sebelah bahu Baekhyun, seolah memberikan sebuah kekuatan.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya, menatap sahabatnya suram.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Baekhyun tersenyum. Tapi, senyum yang dipaksakan itu terasa sakit dihati Kyungsoo.

"ben—" belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia tahu sahabatnya sedang rapuh, hanya saja sedang berusaha untuk tegar. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu masalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak pernah menceritakannya pada Kyungsoo. Justru karena sahabat, ada hal yang tidak perlu diketahui, kata Baekhyun.

"Aw!" pekik Baekhyun pelan, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Perutnya entah terasa sakit saat tersentuh tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo histeris. Baekhyun menutupi perutnya, menyembunyikannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa dengan perutmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan menyudutkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya, seolah gerakannya terbaca oleh Kyungsoo. Ia tahu Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik perutnya.

Dengan sedikit paksa Kyungsoo menyikap baju Baekhyun. Matanya menangkap sebuah luka memar diperut Baekhyun. Pantas saja Baekhyun memekik saat bersentuhan dengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo to the point. Baekhyun lalu menutup bajunya sebal.

"Tidak ada." Ucapnya masih saja berbohong. Kyungsoo berdecak mendengar sahabatnya masih saja berbohong.

"Baiklah. Mengapa perutmu memar? Dan wajahmu terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Tidak mungkin tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu."

"Perutku hanya terbentur, dan luka ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan wajahku yang seperti kau bilang tadi." Alibinya.

"Kau tidak akan memberi tahunya padaku, betulkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sebal. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tersenyum jahil.

"Karena kau sahabatku." Katanya sebelum melesat pergi sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Bagaimana bisa disebut sahabat jika Baekhyun tidak pernah berbagi bebannya pada Kyungsoo. Ada pepatah yang berbunyi, berat sama dipikul ringan sama dijinjing. Baik suka mau pun duka ditanggung dan dirasakan bersama-sama. Begitu juga dengan beban yang Baekhyun alami. Kadang Kyungsoo ingin juga merasakan beban yang Baekhyun alami. Tapi, Baekhyun selalu menolaknya dan menyembunyikannya.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Baekhyun diam saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun bingung dengan tingkah lakunya aneh. Biasanya Baekhyun akan mengoceh sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung. Menceritakan kehidupannya ketika dirumah bersama kedua orangtuanya. Memang ceritanya agak terdengar konyol, sebenarnya Chanyeol selalu mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun. Itu seperti hiburan tersendiri baginya, terlebih ketika pelajaran sejarah berlangsung. Walaupun Chanyeol terlihat tak acuh dengan cerita Baekhyun. Kini, diam-diam Chanyeol merindukan bibir tipis namja disampingnya mengoceh panjang lebar.

Chanyeol yang gemas melihat Baekhyun terus melamun dengan tatapan kosong akhirnya menyobek kertas dan meremasnya. Lalu melemparnya ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak bereaksi saat Chanyeol melempar kertas ke arahnya. Tetap duduk termangu dengan tatapan kosong. Tapi Chanyeol juga tidak ingin kalah, ia menyobek kertasnya lagi dan melemparnya pada Baekhyun, dan hasilnya tetap sama.

"Cih." Desisnya kesal. Chanyeol pun akhirnya melemparkan penghapusnya ke kepala Baekhyun. Mungkin dengan ini Baekhyun bisa sadar.

"Jangan melempar penghapus sembarangan." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa menengok. Pikirannya masih terfokus dengan kejadian kemarin, yang membuka kembali lembaran masa lalunya.

Chanyeol sedikit malu saat mengambil penghapusnya disebelah meja Baekhyun karena ia tidak menengok.

Sekarang Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ia gengsi untuk bertanya. Gengsinya selalu saja muncul. Entah mengapa saat ini Chanyeol prihatin melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang suram menurutnya. Kantung matanya menghitam. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti zombie.

Saat Chanyeol menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi, ia tersudut pada satu kemungkinan. Apa ini penyebabnya?

Chanyeol teringat saat kemarin tidak sengaja memukul Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu Baekhyun melindungi Kai. Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun malah ingin menyakiti dirinya dengan melindungi Kai. Dan Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti mengapa Kai tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

.

.

Chanyeol menarik tali ranselnya saat keluar sekolah, lalu membuang napasnya perlahan.

"Hebat juga kau." Ucap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Chanyeol.

"Pukulanmu pasti sangat menyakitkan kemarin. Kau sangat menghebohkan kelas loh. Untung saja hanya siswa-siswa dilantai dua yang menyaksikannya." Katanya lagi. Chanyeol melirik sinis ke arah Kyuhyun. Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya, ia malas berjalan dengan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya berbicara seperti itu. Chanyeol tahu, ia kemarin sudah sangat keterlaluan. Tapi, peduli apa bukan Chanyeol yang memulai. Melainkan Kai. Beruntungnya saat kejadian tidak ada guru yang tahu tentang pertengkaran yang lumayan singkat dan sedikit menghebohkan itu. Bisa mati Chanyeol kalau sampai digiring keruang guru.

"Kenapa kau ikuti aku?!" Tanya Chanyeol geram saat ia sudah sampai dijalan rumahnya, karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Kyuhyun malah menampakkan wajah tak percaya, bahkan sangat terkejut.

"Astaga!" ucapnya miris. "Lihat rumah bercat biru itu," katanya sambil menunjuk 3 rumah setelah rumah Chanyeol. "Itu rumahku." Jawab Kyu. Chanyeol menatap Kyu tak percaya. Dia tidak pernah sadar jika Kyu adalah tetangganya.

"Kau baru sadar?" Tanyanya prihatin lalu berlalu. Chanyeol masih menatapnya tak percaya. Ia memang tidak pernah berbaur dengan tetangganya. Mungkin itu penyebabnya.

Ponsel disaku Chanyeol bergetar. Saat ia masih terbengong. Ia mengangkatnya dan menatap ponselnya bingung. Nomor tak dikenal. Lalu ia menjawab panggilan itu.

Chanyeol mematung setelah menerima telfon itu. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Hatinya terasa perih. Chanyeol menjatuhkan ponselnya, detik selanjutnya ia sudah berlari menuju rumah sakit.

Kyu menengok saat Chanyeol pergi berlari dan menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia melihat ponsel Chanyeol tergeletak dijalan. Kyu kemudian menyambarnya. Disana masih tersambung sebuah panggilan.

_"__Halo? Halo? Saat ini Ibumu sedang berada dirumah sakit setelah mengalami kecelakaan." _ Ucap seseorang dari telfon.

Kyu terkejut saat mendengarnya. Pantas saja Chanyeol langsung pergi sampai tidak sadar menjatuhkan ponselnya. Kyu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana Chanyeol berlari. Tubuhnya masih terlihat, walau sudah jauh. Kyu segera mengejar Chanyeol dengan memanfaatkan waktu yang ada.

.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok, mengasihani hidupnya yang tragis. Nyawa Ibunya tidak terselamatkan akibat kecelakaan mobil. Chanyeol tidak sanggup melihat jasad Ibunya yang berlumuran darah. Tadi dokter berkata sudah berusaha dengan semaksimal mungkin, tetapi tetap tidak dapat menyelamatkan nyawa Ibunya.

"Aku turut berduka." Ucap Kyu sedih. Chanyeol memandang Kyu dingin.

"Pergi." Katanya lirih. Saat ini Chanyeol benar-benar lelah. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya hidup tanpa satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Kyu menaruh ponsel Chanyeol disebelahnya, ia tidak mau mengganggu Chanyeol saat ini.

Kyu ingin segera pergi tapi prihatin terhadap keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Tatapannya kosong, seperti memberikan isyarat bahwa ia sedang sangat terpukul saat ini karena kematian Ibunya. Kyu tahu siapa yang bisa menenangkan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia akhirnya menghubungi seseorang yang sudah mulai berarti untuk Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

_"__Bisa kau temani Chanyeol, Baekhyun? Ibunya baru saja kecelakaan dan meninggal."_

_"__Astaga. Dimana dia sekarang?"_

_"__Dirumah sakit dipinggir kota."_

.

.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu pasien rumah sakit. Ia baru saja menjenguk temannya yang sedang sakit. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu menyukai rumah sakit. Menurutnya dirumah sakit banyak kesedihan dan kepedihan yang terjadi. Kyungsoo juga tidak menyukai aroma rumah sakit. Jika demam sekali pun, Kyungsoo hanya mau berdiam diri dirumah dan meminum obatnya tanpa ikut pergi membeli obat.

Ketika hendak pergi dari rumah sakit, ia tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol yang sudah tertunduk lemas, disudut bangku rumah sakit. Keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada namja itu. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya saat menyadari seseorang berdiri disampingnya. Ia hanya tersenyum, senyum palsu untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo langsung.

"Kecelakaan.." katanya tak jelas. "Ibuku kecelakaan." Ucapnya berat. Kyungsoo terkejut tapi kemudian menatap Chanyeol kasihan.

"Dokter tidak bisa menyelamatkannya." Sambung Chanyeol lagi. Tak ada senyum yang terukir disana. Senyumnya lenyap saat memberitahu bahwa Ibunya sudah meninggal.

Kyungsoo sedih melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Ia tahu Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Ibunya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tinggalkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin menemanimu." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Pergi." Perintah Chanyeol.

"Jika itu membuatmu tenang. Aku akan pergi."

Hatinya seperti teriris saat Chanyeol menyuruhnya pergi. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya. Ia tahu Chanyeol sedang sedih, tapi sikap Chanyeol ini juga membuatnya sedih. Sudah Kyungsoo bilangkan ia tidak suka rumah sakit. Banyak tersimpan kesedihan didalamnya.

Chanyeol membuang napasnya berat saat Kyungsoo pergi. Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo khawatir. Tapi Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan pandangan itu. Pandangan penuh simpati dan khawatir sekaligus kasihan. Chanyeol muak dengan pandangan itu. Chanyeol tidak suka dengan perlakuan seperti dikasihani.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah sakit, duduk di tepi tangga masuk. Ia sudah tidak kuat berada didalam rumah sakit. Hatinya terlalu hancur sampai ingin mati.

Baekhyun sampai dirumah sakit. Ia melihat Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Keadaannya memang terlihat buruk.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun memanggilnya pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban. "Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun lagi.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Chanyeol menoleh sekilas. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Baekhyun khawatir. Ia ingin menemani Chanyeol, dia pasti butuh seseorang. Baekhyun menyerahkan jaket yang dia bawa, Chanyeol tidak menolaknya saat menerimanya. Entah kehangatan apa yang tersimpan dibalik jaket itu, membuat Chanyeol merasakan kehangatannya. Ia menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya saat menerimannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa pergilah." Ucap Chanyeol lemah. Baekhyun menggeleng. Tidak puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, senyumnya palsu, rambutnya berantakan, tatapannya kosong. Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun duduk termenung disebelah Chanyeol, menekuk lututnya. Perlahan Chanyeol mengingatkannya pada luka masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya sendirian.

Baekhyun merengkuh tubuhnya lebih dalam, mengamati titik-titik hujan yang seperti ikut bersedih mewakili perasaan Chanyeol. Mereka duduk dalam kesunyian, membungkam dalam beberapa menit. Hingga sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol memecah kesunyian diantara rintik hujan.

"Mengapa hidup terlalu singkat? Kenapa tuhan merenggut semua yang aku miliki?" tanyanya pilu. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar, wajahnya berangsur-angsur berawan. Air mata mulai mengintip dari pelupuk matanya.

Baekhyun merengkuh tubuh Chanyeol yang gemetar. Tangis Chanyeol pecah saat Baekhyun memeluknya. Baekhyun juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun merasakan kesedihan yang disimpannya sendiri. Ia hanya merasa kenyamanan dan ketenangan saat Baekhyun merengkuh tubuhnya. Tubuh kecil yang menenangkan jiwanya yang terasa pilu. Chanyeol membalas rengkuhan tubuh Baekhyun hingga mereka berdua merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

Air mata telah membasahi pundak Baekhyun, sekilas Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Pandangannya berbeda. Pandangannya hampa. Seolah Baekhyun juga pernah merasakan kesepian yang sama dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kematian Ibu Chanyeol. Ia sudah mulai kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Chanyeol kembali mengingat kejadian saat Baekhyun merengkuh tubuhnya. Sudah kedua kalinya Chanyeol merasakan ketenangan dan kehangatan yang sama setiap kali Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya.

Chanyeol sadar Baekhyun begitu baik dan perhatian padanya. Tapi tetap saja ia masih terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui jika dirinya kini sudah mulai membuka hati untuk namja berwajah manis itu.

Rencananya malam ini Chanyeol ingin berterimakasih pada Baekhyun waktu itu. Chanyeol menuju apartemen Baekhyun dengan ingatan yang samar-samar. Chanyeol tidak begitu ingat persis dimana letaknya. Karena waktu itu dia segera melupakannya. Dan ia tidak menyangka hari ini Chanyeol membutuhkan ingatan itu kembali.

Dengan ingatan yang pas-pasan Chanyeol sampai di apartemen Baekhyun. Ia melihat papan yang bertuliskan nama apartemen yang sama seperti waktu ia mengantar Baekhyun.

Belum bisa Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dulu keluar dari pintu masuk apartemen. Nampaknya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol. Ia malah berjalan dan membetulkan earphone yang dipakainya.

Baekhyun malam ini akan bertemu Kai. Namja berkulit tan itu mengajaknya ke sekolah entah apa yang akan ditunjukannya pada Baekhyun. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Kai.

_'__Aku akan segera sampai.^_^'_

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak bermaksud membuntuti Baekhyun, ia hanya ingin mengikuti kemana namja itu pergi. Mungkin keadaannya mulai berbalik, Chanyeol yang menguntit Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun sampai di sekolah, ia melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Kai sudah menunggu dibelakang sekolah. Kai tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun dan memberikan isyarat agar mendekat padanya.

"Kita akan memanjatnya seperti waktu itu?" tanya Baekhyun antusias. Kai mengangguk dan membantu Baekhyun memanjat pagar belakang sekolah. Dan disusul Kai juga memanjatnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan Kai dari tempat persembunyiannya, tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan mereka berdua disekolah malam-malam. Tapi justru itu malah membangkitkan rasa penasaranya lebih dalam lagi. Chanyeol akhirnya memanjat pagar dan mengikuti Baekhyun lagi.

"Sebenarnya kita mau apa kesini?" tanya Baekhyun. Tangannya masih terus digenggam oleh Kai.

"Kesini." Jawab Kai setelah sampai pada lapangan bola.

"Lapangan bola?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Suasana lapangan bola saat ini sangat gelap dan sepi. Kai melepas genggamannya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya sedikit berlari entah kemana. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri saat melihat lapangan sepak bola yang agak menyeramkan saat malam.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu menyala, menggantikan lapangan sepak bola yang tadinya menyeramkan menjadi begitu indah. Baekhyun melihat ke bawah menatap bayangannya yang kini telah menjadi empat. Ia terlalu kagum dengan ini. "Kau masih takut? Kita tidak akan kesepian." Ucap Kai saat kembali sambil melihat bayangannya. Baekhyun menggeleng mantap. Senyumnya mengembang.

Kai mengajak Baekhyun berbaring ditengah lapangan. Memandangi langit gelap yang dihiasi cahaya malam bintang. Kai menekuk lengannya dibawah kepala.

"Katanya, malam ini akan ada bintang jatuh." Baekhyun melirik sekilas lalu mengukir seulas senyum dan mengangguk.

"Makanya aku mengajakmu kesini." Lanjut Kai.

"Permohonan apa yang akan kau buat?" tanya Baekhyun. Kai tidak menjawab tapi malah bernyanyi. Entah apa maksudnya.

"This is not what I intended. I always swore to you I'd never fall apart~" katanya mencoba bernyanyi. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan saat Kai meliriknya, ia tahu Kai sedang mencoba bernyanyi dengan baik untuknya.

"You always thought that I was stronger. I may have failed~" Baekhyun menatap langit sambil menikmati suara khas yang dimiliki Kai.

"But I have loved you from the start~" nyanyi Kai lalu bangkit. Ia menawarkan tangannya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menyambutnya, sambil tersenyum tak percaya.

Kai memegang pinggul Baekhyun canggung. Jaraknya saat ini hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja. Ia mengajak Baekhyun berdansa ditengah lapangan dengan berlatarkan langit gelap penuh bintang.

Tubuh Kai berayun pelan. Baekhyun mengikuti Kai canggung, debaran jantungnya tidak teratur. Bayangan mereka bergerak pelan mengikutinya.

"Oh~ But hold your breath…" sambung Baekhyun yang membuat Kai setengah terkejut. Suara Baekhyun sangat merdu, Kai ingin terus mendengarnya.

Kai tersenyum saat memandang Baekhyun tersipu dibawah cahaya temaram. Jantungnya berpacu terus. Kai sampai takut jika Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya.

Mereka lalu bernyanyi bersama. "Because tonight will be the night, that I will fall for you. Over again, don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true~"

Baekhyun diam sebentar seperti membiarkan Kai yang menyanyikan bagian ini. "Because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find."

Kai terdiam. Pandangan mereka terkunci. Ia menatap lekat-letak namja didepannya. Detik selanjutnya ia berpikir keras. Malam ini atau tidak salam sekali. Dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, Kai mencondongkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Saat itulah bintang jatuh. Kai berharap agar Baekhyun bisa menjadi miliknya.

.

Chanyeol membesarkan matanya saat melihat kejadian itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia mengucek matanya, meyakinkan apa ia tidak salah lihat. Kini, ia tahu kenapa Baekhyun waktu itu menyelamatkan Kai. Dan membiarkan dirinyalah yang terluka. Dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat adegan ciuman itu, entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit. Ia sudah tidak tahan dan kemudian pergi. Chanyeol memaki dirinya yang tadi mengikuti Baekhyun. Harusnya niat untuk berterimakasih memang tidak pantas untuk diucapkan. Chanyeol memukuli kepalanya merasa bodoh. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya. Tidak mengerti gejolak apa yang terjadi didalam hatinya.

Chanyeol selalu meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia membenci Baekhyun dan hanya menyukai Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini, Chanyeol merasakan sakit ketika melihat Kai mencium Baekhyun. Hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tetap menolak kenyataan itu.

.

Sesaat Baekhyun menikmati ciuman itu. Namun, ia tersadar. Dan segera melepaskannya. Ciuman itu memang membuat debaran jantung Baekhyun menjadi tak karuan. Kai menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan seolah bertanya, 'kenapa?'

Baekhyun tertunduk menatap bayangannya dan Kai dirumput. Sekarang pikirannya malah terfokus pada Chanyeol. Saat-saat ia merengkuhnya, berbagi kesedihan untuk pertama kalinya.

Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati, 'Apa yang harus aku perbuat?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Duh akhirnya ke post juga ini chapter/? menurut aku ini chapter paling ngebosenin sepanjang aku ngetik wkwk. btw itu lirik lagunya ngga aku ganti. abis kalo diganti jadi 'boy' gitu jadi gak ngefeel/? ngehehe.

Udah ada ChanBaek momentnyakan ya? dikit sih. emang. /digebukin/-_-v

hayo mana Kaibaek shipper... udah romantis belum?

Makasih ya buat yang sudah review follow fav. aku tanpa mu butiran debuu/? buat yang masih sider muncul dong. gak gigit kok/?

sampai jumpa chapter depan~

gamsahamida


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Giraffe and Strawberry**

**Author : haco**

**Cast : Chanbaek and others**

**Genre : School romance**

**warning boyxboy**

**sorry for typo and anything, review please and dont bash**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Cepat masuk." Ucap Kai sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Senyumnya dipaksakan. Baekhyun baru saja menolaknya. Kai tahu apa alasan Baekhyun menolaknya, sebenarnya Kai sudah mempersiapkan mental untuk ini. Tapi, Kai benar-benar tidak tahu jika Baekhyun nyatanya memang akan menolaknya.

Baekhyun masih tertahan didepan Kai. Ada perasaan bersalah dari sorot matanya. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, Baekhyun tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Baekhyun hanya menyukai Chanyeol. Cukup hanya percaya bahwa cinta itu membuat buta.

"Kita masih bisa berteman?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul penuh arti. Rasanya berat memang. Pertemanan seakan terdengar persis seperti kata perpisahan ditelinga Kai. Namun, Kai juga sadar. Betapa ia mencintai Baekhyun. Betapa ia menyayangi Baekhyun. Perasaannya tak akan pernah terbalas. Karena cinta tak pernah bisa dipaksakan. Jika itu terjadi, sama halnya seperti berjalan diatas kaca, setiap langkah hanya akan menuai luka.

Kai, tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terluka. Tetapi tidak munafik jika suatu hari nanti Kai akan merebut kembali Baekhyun jika Chanyeol menyakitinya. Kai akan terus memberi ruang dihatinya jika Baekhyun ingin berlabu disana.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kita akan jadi teman baik." Katanya yakin. "Aku masuk dulu." Ucapnya lalu segera memutar tubuh. Kai masih menunggunya sampai tubuh mungil itu benar-benar sudah tidak nampak. Hatinya masih sakit. Sesungguhnya, Kai tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit yang dialaminya. Hatinya bagai tersayat pisau. Kali ini saja. Bolehkan Kai ingin egois?

Kai berjalan dengan cepat kearah Baekhyun. Ia menarik lengan Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak liar dipinggul Baekhyun, melingkarkannya disana, seakan tak akan pernah bisa dilepaskan. Lalu menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Baekhyun. Kai memeluk dari belakang tubuh mungil itu erat-erat. Ia berharap seseorang dapat menghentikan waktu. Membiarkannya memeluk Baekhyun dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Membiarkannya merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun dihatinya lagi sebelum ia benar-benar akan melepas seseorang yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu." Ucap Kai lirih. Belum sempat Baekhyun mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari bibir tipisnya, Kai sudah lebih dulu berucap. "Sekali ini saja." Selanya. Baekhyun menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. Ia paham bagaimana perasaan Kai. Ia membiarkan Kai memeluknya tubuhnya. Membiarkan tangan hangat Kai merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Aku akan berusaha" menerima kenyataan ini. Kata Kai dengan nada lega. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Walau susah, Kai melepaskan pelukannya. Mungkin akhir bahagia memang bukan milik Kai.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan diam menuju kamar apartemennya. Baekhyun merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya tadi di lapangan sepak bola, ia menolak Kai. Kembali terulang dibenaknya saat Kai selalu menolongnya. Baekhyun sadar perasaan Kai bukan main-main. Kai mencintainya.

Baekhyun tidak jatuh cinta pada Kai. Kalau memang ia menyukai Kai, harusnya ketika berciuman tadi, otaknya tidak akan mengakses wajah Chanyeol. Pikirannya, otaknya, perasaannya, rasanya telah dikuasai oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkutik untuk tidak terus memikirkan Chanyeol.

Saat hendak masuk ke kamar apartemen langkah kecilnya terhenti. Sosok jangkung itu kali ini benar-benar muncul dihadapannya. Mungkin ia telah menunggu Baekhyun sedari tadi.

"Lama tak jumpa." Sapanya santai seolah tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, ia malas harus bercakap-cakap dengan Kris. Baekhyun hanya diam dan berusaha membuka kunci pintu kamar apartemennya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau tuli." Ucap Kris seenaknya. Baekhyun sontak mengalihkan pandangannya tajam. Mau tidak mau dia menengok juga, sebal dengan perkataan Kris

"Hey! aku hanya bercanda." kata Kris disela tawanya saat melihat tatapan Baekhyun.

"Mau apa kau kembali kesini?!" tanya Baekhyun ketus. Ia sudah sangat muak dengan Kris yang sangat santai ini. Apa mungkin namja ini buta akan perbuatannya pada Baekhyun. Entahlah.

"Ayo pulang." Kata Kris kali ini dengan nada sungguh-sungguh. Baekhyun menyiritkan dahinya bingung. Ia menertawai Kris dalam hati. Namja ini buta, bodoh atau polos? Sudah jelas saat ini Baekhyun berada didepan pintu tempatnya pulang dan beristirahat. Mungkin ketiga kemungkinan tadi semuanya telah resmi dimiliki Kris sekarang.

"Rumahku disini. Kau lupa ya? Ckck." Ucapnya sambil berdecak. Kris menarik napasnya dalam. Dari ucapan dan perlakuannya, Kris tahu Baekhyun marah padanya. Kris juga tidak heran jika Baekhyun kini membencinya. Ia ingat betul kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kris merengkuh tubuh lemah Baekhyun yang bergetar, ia tahu Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai tiang untuknya bertahan hidup.

Satu hal yang sedari dulu selalu mengusik tidurnya sejak meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sebuah janji yang ia ingkari untuk alasan bertahan hidup pula.

"Kau marah padaku, iyakan?" tanya Kris dengan suara beratnya. Matanya tidak ingin menatap Baekhyun. Memang kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya adalah meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengendus, "Menurutmu?" tanya Baekhyun geram.

"Bisa kita perbaiki semuanya?" ucap Kris penuh harap. Kini harapan untuk Baekhyun kembali padanya mulai tumbuh kembali. Mungkin masih ada setetes harapan yang tersisa jika Kris berusaha.

Baekhyun menatap Kris remeh, memangnya memperbaiki hati yang telah terluka semudah membalik telapak tangan? Hati, perlu ditata kembali dengan hati-hati setelah mengalami luka.

"Kau pikir semudah itu? Dangkal sekali sih, pemikiranmu." Kata Baekhyun emosi. "Sudah tidak ada gunanya kalau kancing pertama saja sudah salah dipasang. Semua sudah hancur. Tamat sudah." Sahut Baekhyun sengit.

"Tapi kita bisa melepas kembali kancing itu, dan memasangnya dengan benar." Balas Kris. Baekhyun memincingkan matanya, menatap Kris tajam. "Aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku.." kata Kris memohon.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah kembali lagi!" tukas Baekhyun. Kris kembali menghela napasnya, mencoba bersabar. Kris sudah tahu pasti akan menghadapi Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

"Kau! Semua tentangmu sudahku buang jauh-jauh!" bentak Baekhyun emosinya sudah sangat meluap sekarang. Kris membiarkan Baekhyun menumpahkan segala amarahnya.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir betapa bodohnya aku dulu percaya pada janji palsumu?!" Baekhyun mengatur napasnya. Emosinya sudah memuncak, beban sedari dulu yang ia simpan rasanya seperti tumpah malam ini kepada Kris.

Kris tersenyum kecut. Ia mencibir dirinya sendiri. Lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku memang pengecut." Ucap Kris sambil menundukan kepalanya. Perlahan ia bergerak menurun, duduk berlutut di depan Baekhyun.

"Aku..terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya.." tubuhnya mulai gemetar saat mengucapkannya. Memori akan masa lalu terputar dibenak Kris. Kebodohan dan kegilaan yang ia lakukan. Akibat fatal yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya

" Dulu.. Akulah simpanan Ibumu." Jelas Kris. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, ia berlutut di depan Baekhyun. Kris sudah siap jika Baekhyun akan memakinya atau membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Aku.. penyebab perceraian orangtuamu."

Baekhyun terpaku saat mendengarnya. Air mata mulai menggenang dimatanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka mendengar sebuah kebenaran ternyata sangat menyakitkan. Seperti menggoreskan kaca pada luka.

Perih. Hatinya terasa sangat pilu.

"Waktu itu aku miskin, aku butuh uang. Dengan mudah aku menyanggupi tawaran Ibumu untuk berkencan. Tapi aku berani sumpah, waktu itu aku tidak tahu jika dia Ibumu."

" Aku memang sangat bodoh!" rintih Kris sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

"Saat aku lulus SMA, aku pergi bersama Ibumu ke Kanada. Itu juga karena uang. Uang membutakan aku yang miskin, aku yang sejak kecil tinggal dipanti asuhan, aku juga ingin memiliki Ibu sepertimu, aku juga ingin hidup penuh uang, aku ingin hidup berkecukupan. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika perbuatan gilaku akan menghancurkan hidupmu." Ucap Kris menyesali segala perbuatannya.

Tubuh Baekhyun merosot. Telinganya sudah lelah mendengar semua kebenaran yang sangat menyakitkan. Air mata sudah membasahi wajah pucatnya. Badannya bergetar hebat.

"Ka-a-u." katanya sesegukan. "Bohongkan?! Kau bohongkan?!" mendadak Baekhyun skeptis. Ia menutup telinganya, berharap tadi ia tidak pernah mendengar apa pun.

"Katakan jika ucapanmu tadi bohong! Katakan!" rintih Baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kris kuat.

"Maaf…" ucap Kris lirih. Hanya kata maaf yang bisa Kris ucapkan saat ini. Tanpa sadar ia menitikan air mata. Menyesali segala perbuatannya.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Merengkuh dirinya. Dan meraung dalam tangis. Ia benci dengan nasibnya. Benci dengan takdir yang kejam. Takdir yang seakan menggrogoti kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

.

.

**Flashback on**

.

"Eum, selamat atas lukisanmu." Kata Kris menyelamati.

"Lukisanku?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Lukisanmu dipajang dipameran sekolahku." Jawab Kris sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Dipajang?!" tanya Baekhyun histeris. "Benarkan? Hyung! jadi aku lulus seleksi pameran lukisan disekolahmu?!" tanyanya masih antusias.

"Hyung tolong jangan bangunkan aku!" Kris terkekeh pelan, lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bermimpi." Ucapnya sambil menatap geli Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Kris selalu menyukai namja dihadapannya ini. Tingkahnya yang menggemaskan dan wajahnya yang cute. Kris sangat menyukai mata Baekhyun, matanya bersinar. Sinar yang seolah tak akan pernah redup.

Kris mengenal Baekhyun ketika ia melukis disebuah taman didepan gedung. Kris juga sangat menyukai lukisan. Saat itu, anak laki-laki datang menghampirinya. Memuji lukisannya dan mengatakan ingin melukis bersama Kris.

Sejak itu, keduanya menjadi semakin dekat. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu untuk melukis bersama, berbagi lelucon, dan kegiatan lainnya yang menyenangkan.

Saat Kris menginjak tingkat SMA, perlakuannya berubah kepada Baekhyun. Mereka jarang melukis bersama lagi. Kris lebih menyukai dunianya tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun. Uang merubah sikapnya. Uang membuatnya kehilangan jalan.

Kris berkenalan dengan seorang wanita disebuah Bar. Ia mendapat usulan dari temannya.

"Jika ingin mendapatkan banyak uang, kau harus menjadi simpanan orang kaya." Ucapan temanya itu selalu terputar dibenak Kris.

Awalnya Kris tidak menghiraukan ucapan itu. Namun, ia ingin uang. Ia ingin merubah hidupnya. Kris bosan hidup miskin. Kris pun tergiur dengan ucapan itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjadi simpanan seorang pengusaha wanita yang kaya raya. Jessica Jung.

Kris menjalin hubungan gelapnya dengan Jessica tanpa diketahui siapa pun. Hidup Kris berubah sejak berpacaran dengan Jessica. Kris hidup mewah di apartemen yang disewakan Jessica untuknya.

.

.

.

Sudah lama Kris tidak datang ke taman. Hari ini, ia akan mampir walau sebentar. Ia sudah merindukan Baekhyun, beberapa minggu ini, ia disibukan oleh pacar barunya. Dan melupakan Baekhyun.

Kris tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Ternyata ia tidak salah memilih hari untuk pergi ke taman. Baekhyun ada disana. Tapi, detik selanjutnya Kris menatap bingung Baekhyun. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Seperti sedang menangis.

Dengan cepat Kris menghampiri Baekhyun. Matanya berair, sinar dimatanya hilang. Digantikan air mata kesedihan. Kris memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, mendekapnya dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris. Baekhyun tidak menjawab hanya menangis sesegukan dalam dekapan Kris.

"Orangtuaku bercerai." Jelas Baekhyun. Kris mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan dan tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis." Kata Kris sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkinya di depan wajah Baekhyun, seperti ingin membuat janji.

"Baiklah ayo berjanji." Baekhyun tersenyum lemah melihat kelingking itu didepan matanya. Ia lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Aku akan bersamamu selalu." Katanya yakin. Dengan ragu Baekhyun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dan mengangguk lemah.

Kris telah membangun kembali semangat hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Kris.." panggil Jessica dalam keadaan mabuk. "Setelah perceraianku selesai. Kita bisa pergi ke manapun yang kau mau. Aku tidak sudi berada dalam satu Negara dengan mantan suamiku." Ucapnya sebal.

"Kita pergi berdua?" tanya Kris antusias sambil meneguk segelas winenya.

"Ya. Memangnya kau mau anakku ikut? Itu akan mengganggu." Jawab Jessica sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja Bar. Ia sudah sangat mabuk sekarang.

"Semoga anakmu tidak menangis seperti bayi Nuna." Timpal Kris sempoyongan. Jessica mendesah sebal.

"Anakku menangis tadi." Ucapnya sambil berdecak. "Dia seperti bayi. Mendengar aku bercerai saja menangis. Huh. Padahal dia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kejamnya perjodohan." Katanya gila. Kepalanya mulai berkunang karena terlalu banyak menghabiskan wine.

"Bagaimana bisa kau punya anak jika tidak mencintai suamimu?" tanya Kris. Jessica hanya tertawa miris.

"Nafsu." Lalu terjatuh dalam tidurnya karena mabuk berat.

'Drrrt'

"Nuna ponselmu bergetar." Ucap Kris kemudian meneguk minumannya lagi. Jessica tidak kunjung menjawab, bahkan merespon sekalipun karena sudah terlalu mabuk.

Lalu Kris menyambar ponsel itu. Dan mematikan panggilannya. Matanya yang tadinya sudah hampir mengantuk mendadak melebar saat melihat wallpaper ponsel yang ia pegang. Foto selca Jessica dengan seorang anak laki-laki.

Kris mencoba mengucek matanya, berharap yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah halusinasi. Namun nihil.

Kris kenal dengan anak itu. Bahkan sangat mengenalnya. Sinar dimatanya membuat Kris yakin jika itu adalah Baekhyun. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berusaha menyadarkan dirinya.

'Tidak mungkin aku berkencan dengan Ibumu Baekhyun. Tidak' batin Kris lalu memijat sedikit dahinya.

"Aku pasti mabuk." Ucapnya tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia ketahui barusan.

.

.

**Flashback off**

.

"Sejak itu, aku takut bertemu denganmu. Aku takut semua yang aku takutkan adalah kenyataan." Sesal Kris.

"Aku memutuskan pergi dan menikah di Kanada dengan Ibumu. Arrrgh. Aku benci diriku yang pengecut!" Ucapnya frustasi. Baekhyun hanya diam. Tangisannya sudah reda. Tapi wajahnya pucat. Mereka duduk menyandar pada tembok. Sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua kebenaran yang terkuak.

"Bukan salahmu.." akhirnya Baekhyun membuka mulutnya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kris. Baekhyun sudah bisa mengendalikan amarahnya. "Nasib yang membuat kita menjadi seperti ini." Kata Baekhyun lirih.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal." Ucap Kris seolah ingin memberitahukan sebuah rahasia lagi. "Aku tidak pernah mencintai Ibumu sebagai seorang kekasih. Aku hanya mencintainya bagaikan Ibuku." Jelas Kris dengan tatapannya yang kosong.

"Dia menceraikan aku, karena perasaannya tak jauh berbeda denganku. Kini, aku, anak angkatnya. Aku mencari kebenaran, aku berusaha membuktikan dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau bukan anak dari wanita yang kini menjadi Ibuku. Tapi lambat laun aku sadar, aku memang hanya menolak kebenaran bahwa kau memang anaknya. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi padamu pada Ibu." Kris tertawa pelan saat mengucapkan kata Ibu. Tawa mirisnya terdengar menyedihkan ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Aku saudara tiri mu sekarang. Saudara yang merebut semua kebahagianmu." Keluh Kris sambil menghirup oksigen dan menghembuskannya kasar. Ia butuh bernapas sampai Baekhyun bisa memaafkan semua kesalahannya. Baekhyun mendarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kris.

"Ibumu merindukanmu." Kata Kris lemah. Ia menatap sendu Baekhyun yang menyandar dibahunya. Setetes air mata mengalir tanpa sadar dipipi Baekhyun. Air mata bahagia. Ia belum pernah mendengar Ibunya merindukannya. Walau bukan terucap dari bibir Ibunya langsung, Baekhyun sudah bahagia.

Kris menghapus air mata dipipi Baekhyun lembut. "Berhentilah menangis." Ucapnya. Baekhyun sedikit menyinggungkan senyumnya dan mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

Kris tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka. "Rambutku sudah rapi Hyung!" gerutu Baekhyun sebal.

Kris hanya tersenyum jahil, "Sudah turun nanti kau telat." Perintah Kris. Hari ini Kris mengantarnya dengan menaiki taxi. Semalam Kris menginap di Apartemen Baekhyun, setelah argumentasi yang terjadi antara Kris dan Baekhyun kini mereka sudah kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada lagi janji, tidak ada lagi kebodohan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun menawari Kris untuk terus menginap, tapi ia menolak. Katanya tidak ingin mengganggu Baekhyun. Padahalkan Baekhyun kesepian.

"Ne." angguknya dan melesat. Kris menghembuskan nafas lega. Masalahnya telah selesai dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyangka semua terasa menjadi lebih damai. Tinggal satu hal lagi yang Kris harus lakukan. Membawa Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Seoul.

.

.

Chanyeol mengetuk-ketukan pensilnya pada meja. Entah mengapa ia kesal dengan Baekhyun. Ia kesal melihat Baekhyun berciuman dengan Kai. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya kesal. Chanyeol sudah bertekad untuk mengunci mulut jika Baekhyun mendekatinya hari ini. Anggap saja sebagai ganjaran atas berbuatannya membuat kesal Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol pantang sekali dengan kata cemburu.

"Hei jerapah!" sapa Baekhyun riang.

"Chanyeol?" Ia melayangkan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti melamun.

"Kau memikirkanku?" bisik Baekhyun dengan cengirannya. Chanyeol sontak terkejut dan mendorong bangkunya kasar.

Chanyeol mencibir Baekhyun yang terlihat bodoh didepannya. Sudah Chanyeol tetapkan ia akan mengunci mulut. Setelah Chanyeol meneguhkan tekadnya ia pun pergi keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengendus sebal sambil menatap punggung tegap Chanyeol. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu saat pagi tadi.

"_Hei! Indah sekali ini. Siapa dia?" tanya Kris sambil mengosok-gosokan rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum disamping Kris sambil menutupi rona dipipinya. _

"_Pacarmu?" goda Kris sambil menyenggol bahu Baekhyun. Ia menggeleng dan mempoutkan bibirnya. _

"_Tapi, doakan aku ya!" kata Baekhyun memohon sambil membuat kepalan tangan didepannya. Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah adik tirinya._

"_Aku akan mendoakanmu, anak kecil." Ucapnya lalu tertawa._

"_Aish! Aku bukan anak kecil Hyung!" pekik Baekhyun sambil memukuli Hyungnya._

Rencananya Baekhyun akan memberikan lukisannya pada Chanyeol. Ia akan mengatur semuanya agar berjalan lancar sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini lumayan dingin bagi Chanyeol. Karena ia memutuskan keluar kelas, lebih baik ia pergi ke kantin dan membeli secangkir kopi untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit kedinginan.

"Satu americano." Pesan Chanyeol pada pelayan kantin.

"Satu juga." Sambar Kyungsoo yang berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum manis saat Chanyeol menatapnya sedikit kaget.

"Hei." Sapa Kyungsoo menyadarkan Chanyeol. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Err.. Hei." Jawab Chanyeol canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. Sejak Chanyeol mengusir Kyungsoo dirumah sakit, ia belum bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Pertemuan ini membuatnya sedikit gugup. Namja dengan bibir berbentuk hati didepannya membuat Chanyeol jatuh lagi dalam pesonanya, membuat Chanyeol berhenti memikirkan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku?" tanya Chanyeol balik sambil menunjuk wajahnya tak percaya. Lalu terkekeh pelan. "Em, hanya ada sedikit masalah yang mengusik. Tapi aku baik." Jawab Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil menyeruput kopinya perlahan. Lalu meniupnya.

"Kau?"

"Tentu saja baik." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo lekat. Seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Ia mengecek kalender di ponselnya, lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo sedikit berbinar.

"Ada apa?" ucap Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau ada acara nanti malam?" Kyungsoo sedikit berpikir, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya dan mengangguk seperti menyimpan rahasia.

"Temui aku di taman kota pukul tujuh." Kata Chanyeol lalu berjingkat pergi membawa kopinya. Ia harus menyusun rencananya sekarang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Menata kembali rambut hitamnya. Ia harus terlihat tampan malam ini. Chanyeol membetulkan kemejanya, lalu membalutnya dengan jaket. Kemudian menyambar sekaleng susu strawberry didepannya. Ia sudah membelinya tadi untuk Kyungsoo. Mungkin untuk malam spesial ini.

.

Angin berhembus kencang, udara malam semakin dingin. Gemerlap cahaya lampu menghiasi gelapnya malam. Sinar bulan membuat semuanya lengkap. Chanyeol menggengam tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin. Menghangatkan tangan Kyungsoo disaku jaketnya. Ia berhembus pelan, membuat kepulan udara didepannya.

"Masih dingin?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya yang seputih salju dan bibirnya yang merona ditengah dinginnya malam, membuat hati Chanyeol terus berdetak tidak jelas.

Wajah Kyungsoo sudah memanas akibat perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun memeluk lukisannya yang ditutupi kain putih, menyembunyikan goresan wajah Chanyeol didalamnya. Ia akan memberikan lukisannya malam ini. Baekhyun sangat menggebu-gebu untuk hal yang satu ini. Ia berjalan dengan cepat agar sampai ke rumah Chanyeol lebih awal.

Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali memanggil Chanyeol dari luar rumahnya. Tapi pemilik rumah belum juga membukakan pintunya. Baekhyun mendesah. "Ah..apa dia marah padaku?" gumam Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali mencoba memanggil Chanyeol dengan suara yang lebih keras. Namun tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka.

Ternyata perbuatan Baekhyun tadi lumayan beresiko. Tetangga Chanyeol ada yang terganggu dengan teriakan Baekhyun yang cukup keras tadi.

"Pelankan suaramu!" maki seorang pria dengan kaos oblongnya. Tapi Baekhyun bukannya meminta maaf malah tersenyum girang.

"Baekhyun?!" ucap Kyu dengan wajah bodohnya. Seolah terkejut Baekhyun ada dihadapannya. Baekhyun terbahak melihat wajah Kyu yang terlihat sangat menggelikan dengan ekspresi bodoh khasnya.

"Hei." Sapa Baekhyun, "kau tetangga Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke rumah Kyu yang berada beberapa meter dari rumah Chanyeol.

"Ya begitulah." Jawabnya asal. "Pasti kau mau menemui Chanyeol?" tebak Kyu langsung. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Dia tidak ada dirumah. Tapi tadi aku sempat melihatnya berbelok kesana." Ucap Kyu sambil menunjuk jalan yang berbelok ke arah kiri.

"Barangkali kau mau mengikutinya." Ucap Kyu sambil mengedikan bahunya. Baekhyun kembali mengangguk gembira.

"Itu sudah cukup. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Baekhyun sambil membungkukan badannya.

Baekhyun menarik jaketnya, menambah kehangatan untuk tubuhnya. Udara dingin semakin menusuk tubuhnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus kemana untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol, ia hanya berbelok dan mengikuti jalan sambil melihat kesekeliling mencari tubuh jangkung itu.

Langkah ringannya terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri dibelakang ayunan sambil mendorong seorang namja. Ia terlihat bahagia dengan seorang namja yang duduk diayunan itu. Baekhyun berdiri dibalik mobil yang terparkir disana, ia berusaha mengintip apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sambil terus mendekap lukisan miliknya.

Mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Seorang namja yang terduduk di ayunan adalah Kyungsoo, sahabatnya. Ia tidak dapat bergerak selangkah pun. Baekhyun tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Suasana taman yang sepi membuat suara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terdengar begitu jelas.

Chanyeol merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil susu strawberry yang sudah ia bawa tadi. Lalu menangkap rantai ayunan yang dimainkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku membelikan ini untukmu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo. "Ini bukan susu pemberian Baekhyun." Katanya lagi lalu mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

Baekhyun terkejut saat mendengar apa yang tadi diucapkan Chanyeol. Ia benci mendengar sebuah kenyataan. Ia baru mengetahui satu fakta bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah meminum susu pemberiannya melainkan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membuka kain yang menutupi lukisan wajah Chanyeol yang masih ia pegang. Kemudian Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Mimpikan?" ucapnya menenangkan diri sendiri. Pasti tadi ia hanya salah dengar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pemandangan itu membuat Baekhyun tercekat. Chanyeol bergerak mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya.

Air mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja jatuh. Baekhyun tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengapusnya, ia hanya membiarkan air mata itu mengalir. Tubuhnya mematung saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Baekhyun kini jatuh pada satu kesimpulan. Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintainya, Chanyeol memang membencinya. Kenyataan itu membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Melihatnya mencium sahabatnya sendiri membuat Baekhyun menjadi gila.

Baekhyun memutus pengelihatannya, ia sudah tidak mampu melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyayat hatinya. Baekhyun ingin pulang, dadanya terlalu sakit untuk terus melihat Chanyeol dan sahabatnya. Ia berlari sekencang yang ia bisa dan menangis, tak peduli dengan orang disekitarnya. Sahabatnya menghianatinya, menghancurkan semua angan-angannya, menghancurkan semua keinginan bahagianya. Sahabatnya menusuknya sendiri. Ada hal yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang, pengorbanan dan kesetiaan. Namun sahabatnya menghancurkan semuanya. Mengubur dalam semuanya. Sahabat yang terlalu baik untuknya membuat Baekhyun terluka karena semua kebusukannya. Sahabatnya seperti menggenggam jiwanya dan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu apartemen. Meringkuk tubuhnya dan menangis keras. Ia tak dapat menahannya lagi. Baekhyun benci mengetahui kebenaran. Orang-orang disekitarnya bagaikan lingkaran setan yang tak pernah terputus untuk mempermainkan hatinya. Baekhyun tak dapat lagi menahan rasa perih yang terus merambat ke dadanya. Ia tak dapat lagi menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun ingin menangis sekeras mungkin. Bayangan Chanyeol terus terputar dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Chanyeol yang membuatnya semakin gila. Ia hanya anak kecil yang sudah lelah dengan semua air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia hanya anak kecil yang tak siap menghadapi semua ini. Baekhyun ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya, ingin semua orang tahu bahwa ia sedang terluka.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti. Berhenti mencintai Chanyeol dan mengakhiri segala pengorbanannya yang sia-sia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Wihi aku update lagi nih seminggu sekali. Tapi, kayanya ini minggu terakhir aku update seminggu sekali. aku punya banyak tugas sekolah, terus juga aku harus menghadapi UN SMP beberapa bulan mendatang. jadi, mungkin aku ga bisa pastiin chapter depan bakal update fast. hehe. sedih juga. sebenernya mau cepet2 lanjutin ff ini sampe akhir.

Oh iya aku mau jawab sedikit review. buat followbaek mianmiannn aku gatau harus gimana, aku juga suka kaibek tapi dari awal aku buatnya udah chanbaek. jadi aku gatau mau ganti pairingnya apa ngga/?huhu:'(

buat yang minta dipanjangin, ini udah aku panjangin dikit loh/? aku susah buat panjangin yang panjang buangget. soalnya mata aku capek depan laptop. hehe.

btw aku mau minta pendapat buat pen name yang bagus. mendingan tetep ini apa diganti chanbucks ya? mohon sarannya^^/

Eum, makasih yang udah follow, fav , review. Aku suka banget baca review kalian berulang-ulang. itu bisa nambah semangat buat aku lanjutin ff ini.

Buat review yang belum dibalas maafkan saya. Kalau mau tanya-tanya bisa langsung pm saja. thankyaaaa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Giraffe and Strawberry**

**Author : chanbucks**

**Cast : Chanbaek and others**

**Genre : School romance**

**warning boyxboy**

**sorry for typo and anything, review please and dont bash**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke kelasnya. Entah mengapa senyumnya mengembang, ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi malam. Saat Chanyeol menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Kyungsoo sadar ia pasti melukai hati Baekhyun. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbohong, jika kemarin harinya terasa begitu sempurna. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat Chanyeol menciumnya. Ia juga ingin merasakan cinta seperti kebanyakan remaja-remaja lainnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membohongi hatinya untuk tidak menyukai Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kyungsoo sini cepat!" teriak Bobby sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke lapangan tiba-tiba.

"Hei Bobby lepaskan! Kau mau apa?!" berontak Kyungsoo yang kesal karena ditarik paksa.

"Sudah. Ikut aku saja." Kata Bobby tenang.

"Ap—" wajah Kyungsoo yang tadinya ingin marah karena ditarik paksa oleh Bobby, akhirnya melunak dan bahkan tersenyum haru.

"Saenggil Chukka hamnida! Saenggil chukka hamnida!" Teriak teman-teman sekelas Kyungsoo yang sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk Kyungsoo, sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulangtahun. Teriakan terompet terdengar nyaring dan menyenangkan dihari ulang tahun Kyungsoo saat ini. Baiklah, hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak terlalu mengingat hari ulangtahunnya. Ia sangat bahagia teman-temannya mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

"Terimakasih.. teman-teman…" Ucapnya sesegukan sambil menghapus air mata harunya. Ia tidak menyangka teman-temannya sangat perhatian padanya. Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada lilin di kue ulang tahunnya. Dan meniup lilinnya pelan. Suara terompet yang dimainkan Jongdae teman sekelasnya kembali terdengar. Dan di sambut tepuk tangan dari semua siswa yang ada.

"Kyungsoo ayo potong kuenya!" teriak Luhan yang sudah tidak sabar untuk makan kue. Zelo memberikan pisau kue pada Kyungsoo. "Ayo potong." Ucapnya tak sabar juga.

Kyungsoo pun memotong kue pertamanya dengan hati-hati. Setelah meletakkan kue itu di piring kertas, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lapangan yang sudah cukup ramai akibat kejutan yang dibuat teman sekelasnya untuknya. Ia bingung harus memberikan kue pertamanya pada siapa.

"Aku saja Kyungsoo, aku!" usul Bobby sambil mengacungkan tangannya dan menampakan ekspresi sangat berharap. Semuanya tidak ingin kalah dan berebut mendapatkan kue pertama Kyungsoo.

"Aku saja! aku belum sarapan karena menyiapkan kejutan ini!" kata Luhan dengan cengirannya.

"Hei! Tunggu! Tunggu!" potong Sehun. Tangannya menarik seseorang yang telah membuat senyum Kyungsoo merekah tadi pagi.

"Apa kalian melupakan tiang dari kelas sebelah ini? Kau pacarnyakan?" tanyanya dengan nada mencibir teman-temannya yang sedang berebut mendapatkan potongan kue pertama.

.

.

Kejadian semalam masih terekam jelas dibenak Baekhyun. Air matanya sudah mengering akibat menangis sepanjang malam. Tadi malam Baekhyun menangis sejadinya. Ia menangis sampai kelelahan. Nyeri dihatinya masih terasa sampai saat ini. Kelopak matanya masih membengkak, kantung matanya juga menghitam, bibirnya pucat. Baekhyun kehilangan nafsu makannya sejak tadi malam.

Semalam ia sudah berusaha keras untuk menghapus air matanya yang terus membasahi pipinya. Namun semua itu selalu bertemu dengan jalan buntu. Air mata Baekhyun tidak bisa dihentikan. Chanyeol meninggalkan sebuah luka sayatan dihatinya. Tidak ada obat apa pun yang bisa menyembuhkan luka itu.

Mencintai Chanyeol sama seperti memakan sebuah racun, mematikan. Hatinya seperti mati rasa. Baekhyun benci harus dibohongi oleh orang-orang disekelilinya. Dibohongi merupakan perasaan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan, apa lagi seseorang tersebut orang yang sangat berarti dihatinya.

Semalam Baekhyun bertanya dan meraung dalam tangisnya. Kalau memang mencintai Chanyeol akan membuat hatinya terluka seperti ini, mengapa Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun berharap tak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Supaya tak perlu lagi menginginkannya, memikirkan Chanyeol dalam lamunannya, dan tidak merasakan luka sesakit ini. Tapi, Baekhyun tahu luka akan mendewasakannya. Luka akan mengajarkannya bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang dengan tulus.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan malas melewati lapangan. Samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu dan ingin sekali memberikan ucapan selamat untuk sahabatnya itu. Tapi karena kejadian semalam, sebisa mungkin Baekhyun harus menghindari Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin luka dihatinya memburuk akibat bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengendus sebal saat kejadian semalam kembali tebayang dibenaknya. Kejadian itu benar-benar sudah membuat Baekhyun gila.

Baekhyun menengok ke arah lapangan, menatap malas kerumunan itu.

"Bukan..dia bukan pacarku.." jawab Kyungsoo lalu disambut anggukan dari Chanyeol. Saat ini Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli dengan kisah cintanya. Tidak peduli jika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saling mencintai. Walau pun bayangan semu Chanyeol selalu hadir dibenaknya.

Seketika pandangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bertemu. Senyum Kyungsoo melebar saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Baekhyun berusaha memutus kontak itu. Ia tidak ingin bertemu Kyungsoo untuk saat ini.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Kyungsoo lalu berlari kecil menuju Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang malas melihatnya pun segera berjalan menjauh, tapi terlambat. Kini Kyungsoo telah membawanya ikut dalam kejutan pesta ulangtahun Kyungsoo. Ikut masuk dalam kerumunan siswa. Ikut dalam suasanan yang paling Baekhyun tidak inginkan, bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo ini kado untukmu…" ucap Luhan sambil memberikan kotak berwarna merah muda yang ia bawa. "Aku harap kau menyukainya." Ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berterimakasih.

"Gomawo Lu~" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Luhan senang.

"Aku juga ada kado untukmu Soo.." timpal Minseok. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati berwarna merah menyala.

"Ahh.. gomawo~" kata Kyungsoo. "Aku juga pasti akan suka semua kado kalian." Ucapnya bahagia.

"Ini kadoku, semoga kau suka." Kata Daehyun sambil memberikan kotak berwarna biru muda. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan tak henti-hentinya berterimakasih pada temannya yang telah membuat kejutan untuknya. Ia sangat bahagia hari ini. Tidak ada hari yang paling menyenangkan sebelum hari ini.

Daehyun menatap bingung Baekhyun disamping Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam mematung dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apa pun.

"Baekhyun apa kau tidak membawa kado untuk Kyungsoo? Inikan hari ulang tahunnya." Tukas Daehyun setelah memberikan kado pada Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya harus ada kado untuk penghianat?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus sambil menatap kosong ke sampingnya. Malas menatap orang-orang disekitarnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat kata itu terucap dari mulut Baekhyun. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Baekhyun akan berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau bekata seperti itu? Kenapa kau bilang Kyungsoo penghianat? Kalian bertengkar? Atau ada masalah lain?" Tanya Daehyun bertubi-tubi.

"Chanyeol kau juga tidak memberikannya hadiah? Wah…apa kalian bersekutu untuk mengerjai Kyungsoo yang sedang berulangtahun?" tebak Jieun antusias, langsung tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Daehyun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Siapa juga yang ingin mengerjai Kyungsoo saat ulang tahunnya.

"Tebakkanku benarkan Yeol?" tanya Jieun girang.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul, "Aku sudah memberikannya semalam." Ucapnya misterius.

Kyungsoo bingung sesaat. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali teringat saat Chanyeol memberikannya sebuah ciuman hangat. Pipinya memanas saat mengetahui ciuman itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, tersentak saat mendengarnya. Lukanya kembali mengeluarkan darah. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak saat mengetahui bahwa ciuman yang ia lihat semalam adalah hadiah istimewa untuk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun meremas kemeja bagian bawahnya mencoba menahan tangis. Ia tidak ingin menangis lagi. Air matanya sudah mengering.

"Aish! Kau berikan apa pada Kyungsoo sampai membuat wajahnya seperti ini sekarang?" goda Bobby sambil melirik Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai salah tingkah.

Baekhyun mencoba melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari situasi ini. Ia muak berada dalam situasi yang membuatnya semakin hancur. Baekhyun memang akan berhenti mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi tidak begini caranya, melihat Chanyeol bersama Kyungsoo dengan mata kepalanya sendiri membuatnya hancur.

"Baek.." panggil Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun hendak pergi. Ia membawa satu iris kue ulang tahun pertamanya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa?" jawab Baekhyun dingin. Kyungsoo masih saja tersenyum. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin bertanya tentang keadaan Baekhyun pagi ini. Kulitnya yang putih tampak pucat, bibirnya pun tidak segar. Kelopak matanya bengkak dan berkantung.

Tapi, Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Keadaan Baekhyun pagi ini tidak memungkinkan Kyungsoo untuk bertanya. Sikap Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo juga pagi ini sedikit berubah. Rasanya pagi ini Baekhyun tidak seceria sebelumnya. Senyum yang penuh kegembiraan dan matanya yang bersinar pagi ini tidak terlihat. Seolah sinarnya terkalahkan oleh cahaya matahari dan membuatnya sinarnya menjadi redup. Sinarnya memudar. Digantikan aura gelap yang penuh kesedihan.

"Ini potongan pertama, dan aku akan memberikannya padamu." Ujar Kyungsoo riang.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Baekhyun cepat. "Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Ah..benarkah?" desah Kyungsoo. "Makanan kesukaanmukan yang berhubungan dengan gula."

Baekhyun mencibir, "Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya, tidak!" ucapnya sedikit membentak.

"Hei Baekhyun ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Zelo dengan tatapannya yang bingung.

"Kita semua berebut potongan kue pertama. Tapi kau malah menolaknya. Sahabat macam apa kau ini!" gerutu Luhan yang masih menginginkan potongan kue pertama.

"Sudahlah.. aku tidak ingin masalah seperti ini menjadi besar." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melerai teman-temannya yang mulai tampak emosi dengan sikap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada, lalu mengendus sambil membuang muka saat melihat Kyungsoo menjadi pahlawannya. Baekhyun tidak butuh dibela. Tidak butuh bantuan Kyungsoo. Ia benci melihat sikap sahabatnya yang seperti malaikat itu. Sikapnya yang manis dan disukai banyak orang. Baekhyun sebenarnya terkadang merasa iri dengan Kyungsoo, ia memiliki semua yang Baekhyun inginkan. Kyungsoo memiliki keluarga yang utuh dan harmonis, memiliki daya tarik bagi setiap orang yang disekelilingnya. Dan satu kenyataan pahit yang harus Baekhyun akui, Kyungsoo juga memiliki hati Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun makanlah." Katanya sambil berusaha memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah.." ucapnya masih membujuk Baekhyun. Ia hanya menggeleng menolak.

"Kau suka kuekan? Ayolah terima ini." rayu Kyungsoo. "Baiklah aku akan menyuapimu."

Saat suapan pertama Baekhyun masih menggelengkan dan menutup mulutnya. Namun, kesabarannya mulai habis ketika menghadapi Kyungsoo yang sangat kepala batu ini. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menangkis tangan Kyungsoo kasar. Kuenya jatuh berserakan, dan sebagian terjatuh dikemeja putih Kyungsoo. Semua siswa terkejut, termasuk Baekhyun. Beberapa pasang mata menatap tajam Baekhyun yang sudah membuat pesta kejutannya menjadi berantakan. Ia sungguh tidak berniat melakukannya. Semua yang ia lakukan tadi dibawah alam bawah sadar.

"Apa kau berniat mengacaukan ulangtahun Kyungsoo?" sungut Zelo kesal melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik kau pergi. Jangan kacaukan ini." Sahut Sehun. Baekhyun yang merasa terusir akhirnya segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan lapangan itu. Sebenarnya, tanpa diusir pun Baekhyun akan pergi. Ia tidak tahan dengan situasi yang membuatnya tercekat.

"Baekhyun." Cegah Kyungsoo mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Ia tidak sama sekali menatap Kyungsoo. Harga dirinya sudah diinjak. Baekhyun diusir dari ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Membuatnya sangat muak. Terlebih, saat Baekhyun mengetahui hadiah istimewa yang di berikan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendorong kasar Kyungsoo. Menatapnya dengan penuh kilatan kemarahan. Kemarahan akan penghianatan yang telah dilakukan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Berhentilah menjadi sahabatku!" umpatnya dingin.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat mendengar itu. Ia terkejut, tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya tidak menyadari mata Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Tidak akan peduli lagi bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo dibuatnya. Kyungsoo telah menghancurkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Menghancurkan segala keinginannya. Merebut semua yang Baekhyun inginkan. Baekhyun anggap ini balasan yang pantas. Membiarkan Kyungsoo merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Ta..pi..kena..pa?" tanya Kyungsoo mulai terisak. Masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap kasar Baekhyun yang barusan.

"Kau marah padaku?!" Baekhyun hanya diam tidak ingin membalik tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo yang seolah bodoh. Baekhyun mengendus saat Kyungsoo mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak marah. Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi temanmu lagi."

Ia tidak bisa menerima Kyungsoo sebagai sahabatnya lagi. Pintu hatinya tidak akan terbuka untuk Kyungsoo. Penghianat, akan selamanya menjadi penghianat. Penghianatan adalah perbuatan yang tidak akan bisa termaafkan dalam sebuah persahabatan.

Chanyeol dengan cepat memeluk Kyungsoo yang terisak saat Baekhyun berjalan pergi meninggalkan lapangan. Seketika suasana lapangan menjadi gaduh. Para siswa yang menyaksikan mulai berbisik-bisik. Membicarakan apa yang barusan terjadi antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Pesta kejutan untuk Kyungsoo gagal. Semua yang berada dilapangan membubarkan diri setelah melihat pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Menyisakan Chanyeol yang masih memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Membenamkannya dalam dadanya. Kyungsoo mencabut kembali kata-katanya. Mungkin ini bukan hari terbaiknya, melainkan akan menjadi awal hari terburuknya tanpa Baekhyun. Mantan sahabatnya.

.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya geram. Kesal melihat sikap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi kasar. Chanyeol tidak suka perlakuan kasar Baekhyun terhadap Kyungsoo. Bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun telah mengecewakan Kyungsoo dihari ulang tahunnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari belakang dengan tatapan tajam. Siap menerjangnya kapan saja. Baekhyun diam, tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol. Ia hanya menatap kolam dibelakang sekolah dengan tatapan kosong. Menerka-nerka perbuatan kasarnya tadi. Baekhyun tidak menyangka bisa menjadi sekasar itu kepada sahabatnya sendiri.

Baekhyun melempar batu kerikil ke dalam kolam, entah sudah berapa kali ia melemparnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Hatinya terasa campur aduk. Saat Baekhyun akan melemparkan batu kerikil ke dalam kolam lagi, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik kerahnya, dan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan hingga Baekhyun terjatuh. Baekhyun menatapnya sengit saat mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol memukulnya.

"Maksudmu apa mengacaukan acara tadi?!" tanya Chanyeol emosi.

"Kau membuatnya menangis bodoh! Harusnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah berteman dengan manusia sepertimu!" ucap Chanyeol marah sambil memukul Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku bisa lebih kasar darimu!" hardiknya geram. Chanyeol menguatkan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah baju Baekhyun, lalu memukulnya lagi hingga terjatuh.

Baekhyun bangun, ia menatap Chanyeol sengit. Baekhyun mengusap darah disudut bibirnya. Ia mendekati Chanyeol dan melayangkan satu pukulan keras untuk Chanyeol.

"Pukul aku lagi." Pancing Baekhyun menantang.

Sudah tidak ada gunanya mementingkan perasaannya saat ini. Hatinya sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sudah mustahil untuk memiliki hati Chanyeol. Ia bagaikan bintang yang bersinar bersama bulan. Dan Baekhyun bukanlah bulan yang datang bersama bintang. Baekhyun, hanya awan gelap yang tak akan terlihat.

Berkali-kali Chanyeol melayangkan pukulannya. Pikirannya seperti berperang. Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun dibawahnya yang sudah babak belur akibat pukulannya. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya yang menjadi buas. Saat melihat wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus terbayang bagaimana ketika hatinya terasa sesak saat melihat Kai mencium Baekhyun. Gengsinya masih terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui Baekhyun adalah pemilik hatinya. Chanyeol terus saja beranggapan bahwa Kyungsoolah seseorang yang dicintainya.

Chanyeol menghentikan pukulannya. Membuang pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Bingung terhadap perasaannya yang tidak jelas. Kesal dengan pikiran aneh yang selalu mengusiknya. Baekhyun yang selalu hadir dalam lamunanya, yang selalu menghantui pikirannya yang kosong.

Baekhyun bangkit dengan semua tenaga yang tersisa. Ia menarik kerah baju Chanyeol saat Chanyeol ingin meninggalkannya. Chanyeol tidak boleh pergi dulu, Baekhyun harus membalasnya, menumpahkan segala amarahnya. Ia ingin Chanyeol juga merasakan sakit apa yang ia rasakan. Baekhyun memukul hidung Chanyeol hingga berdarah.

"Kau harus merasakannya! Bajingan!" pukul Baekhyun lagi. Sudah tidak peduli bahwa ia memukul Chanyeol, seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Cih. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"

"Biarku bunuh kau sekarang!"

Baekhyun sekuat tenaga memukul Chanyeol. Pikirannya menjadi menggila. Ia sudah muak dengan segalanya. Baekhyun mendaratkan pukulannya lagi ke wajah Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

Baekhyun menumpahkan segala amarah dan kesedihan yang selama ini ia pendam. Rasa sakit yang selalu menguasai hatinya. Chanyeol tidak melawan pukulan Baekhyun. Ia pantas mendapatkannya, ia juga pantas merasakannya.

Kali ini Chanyeol sadar. Pukulan Baekhyun menyadarkannya. Pukulan penuh amarah yang membuatnya sadar akan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Bukan Kyungsoo yang ia butuhkan. Bukan Kyungsoo yang selalu menarik perhatiannya. Bukan Kyungsoo penyebab ia memukul Baekhyun tadi. Bukan Kyungsoo yang membuat debaran hatinya tak karuan. Bukan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya ingin merasakan debaran yang berbeda. Bukan Kyungsoo yang dapat menenangkannya saat sedih. Bukan Kyungsoo yang memiliki tatapan yang berbeda. Chanyeol telah menemukan jawabannya.

Saat ia menemukan jawabannya, seseorang itu telah balik membencinya. Memukulnya dengan amarah yang membara. Melayangkan pukulan-pukulan tanpa bisa ia hentikan, seolah akan membunuh mangsanya dengan liar.

Baekhyun, seseorang yang selalu tersenyum saat Chanyeol menatapnya masam. Baekhyun yang selalu berjalan dibelakangnya. Baekhyun yang terlihat gembira dengan perlakuan kasar Chanyeol, ia yang selalu memperhatikannya. Yang selalu berkorban apa pun.

Baekhyun, seseorang yang mencintainya. Bukan seseorang yang dicintainya, telah membuat Chanyeol sadar bahwa kali ini ia telah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

Samar-samar Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menangis dari sudut matanya yang sudah lebam. Baekhyun memukulnya dengan menangis. Baekhyun masih punya perasaan. Ia hanya sedang marah. Atau mungkin sedang membuang segala kekesalannya.

Baekhyun masih saja memukul Chanyeol tanpa ampun. Tidak peduli dengan wajah Chanyeol yang sudah sama lebamnya dengan wajahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol berusaha membuka mulutnya, mencoba menyebut nama Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

"Baekhyun.." panggil Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lemah. Lidahnya terasa kaku ketika memanggil Baekhyun untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Seketika Baekhyun menghentikan pukulannya. Ia tertegun, napasnya berhenti sejenak. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Hanya dalam angan-angannya saja Chanyeol akan memanggil namanya. Sibodoh hanya akan tetap dipanggil sibodoh. Chanyeol tidak akan memanggil namanya walau sekali.

Baekhyun tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Lalu, ia kembali melayangkan pukulannya pada pipi Chanyeol. Semua itu tak akan terjadi, Baekhyun sudah lelah dengan kebohongannya yang selalu mencoba menyeret dirinya.

"Byun.. Baekhyun.."" Chanyeol memperjelas ucapannya. Dibalik matanya yang telah lebam, terlihat pandangannya yang sendu.

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar menghentikan pukulannya. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya kasar dari kerah baju Chanyeol. Pandangannya kosong.

Ia membalik badan berusaha tidak membuat kontak dengan Chanyeol. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia telah menguras semua tenaganya barusan.

"Jangan sebut namaku." Ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"Baekhyun.." ulang Chanyeol lagi. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok, termangu menatap tubuh mungil di depannya yang sudah mulai berubah karena ulahnya. Ia tidak pernah mengenal Baekhyun yang seperti membenci dirinya. Seperti bukan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Emosinya yang tadi sudah reda.

Baekhyun masih berisi keras tidak membalik tubuhnya, ia tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol. Selamanya Chanyeol akan membencinya. Jadi percuma.

Mencintai Chanyeol sama dengan membuang-buang waktu.

Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha keras meyakinkan dirinya.

"Aku..akan berhenti.." tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Air matanya masih mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Mencintamu…" dadanya terasa sesak saat mengucapkannya. Perih dihatinya mulai menjalar kembali. Baekhyun tidak bisa berlama-lama. Ia harus pergi sebelum tangisnya tidak bisa dihentikan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya. Tangisannya kembali membasahi pipinya. Ia mengusap air mata yang senantiasa jatuh dari matanya. Ia tidak boleh lagi menangis. Saat ini, Baekhyun tidak boleh lagi terjebak dalam bayangan semu Chanyeol. Ia harus melupakannya. Harus.

Bahu Chanyeol merosot. Kakinya terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Ia pasti salah dengar. Baekhyun tidak boleh berhenti mencintainya. Chanyeol sudah bisa membalasnya sekarang. Ia sudah mampu melawan gengsinya. Ia sudah bisa menemukan jawaban untuk hatinya.

Air mata Chanyeol keluar mewakili perasaannya. Matanya basah. Chanyeol tidak perlu apa-apa lagi. Cukup Baekhyun bersamanya. Baekhyun yang menyempurnakan harinya. Hangat peluknya kembali menjalar ditubuh Chanyeol. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi. Lalu, perasaan khawatir mulai menyergapnya.

Chanyeol harus membuat Baekhyun kembali padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

cie baru update/plak/ ini gak lama-lama bangetkan? '-' cuma 2 minggu kok. ehehe. sebenernya sih mau update minggu kemaren tapi ternyata ada try out. eh ternyata try outnya batal dan malah ada lomba mading di sekolah yang nyita waktu banget. nah trs kemaren jumat sama sabtu aku juga baru ada to eksternal. jadi aku harap kalian bisa ngerti ya hehee. oiya buat yang udah ngasih saran pen name dan semangat un :") makasih yaaa, terhura wkwk coba gak ada un ya langsung ngacir ke sma beuhh. dan maaf yang reviewnya belum terbalas, bisa pm aja atau email aku, luhanbaekhyunxoxo- gmail-com (garisnya dihapus)


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Giraffe and Strawberry**

**Author : chanbucks**

**Cast : Chanbaek and others**

**Genre : School romance**

**warning boyxboy**

**sorry for typo and anything, review please and dont bash**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Langit senja yang mulai menghitam, melenyapkan sinar matahari yang terang. Gelapnya langit malam semakin membuat Baekhyun enggan kembali kerumah. Ia hanya terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Baekhyun mengerang. Air mata yang susah payah ia bendung selalu saja berhasil keluar. Wajahnya kini tidak lebih dari tampang yang menyedihkan.

Ia sudah mengatakannya. Baekhyun akan berhenti mencintai Chanyeol. Namun dibalik semua itu, hatinya terasa perih. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk melakukannya. Susah memang berhenti mencintai seseorang yang sudah lama bersarang dihatinya.

Baekhyun tertawa keras-keras, menertawakan dirinya yang bodoh. Terjebak dalam suatu lingkaran perasaan yang susah ia dihentikan. Hidupnya telalu menggelikan untuk ia tangisi.

Langkahnya tersendat saat menemukan sebuah selebaran tergeletak dijalanan. Ia memungutnya dan tersenyum hampa saat membaca kertas itu. Pikirannya yang kalut membuat Baekhyun tertarik dengan hal-hal gila.

Semakin lama ia hidup, semakin Baekhyun sadar, kenyataan hanya akan menciptakan penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang terus-menerus. Kenyataan membuat dirinya perlahan membusuk akan rasa sakit.

"Mungkin aku bisa mati disini."

.

.

Seulas senyum tipis mengembang dibibir Kris. Berusaha membangun keberanian untuk bertemu Baekhyun. Kali ini Kris akan memberi tahu pada Baekhyun tujuannya kembali ke Seoul. Untuk membawanya kembali pada Ibunya.

Saat ini Kris sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Kris menyirit ketika sudah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu, tetapi tak ada jawaban. Ia menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. Lalu mencobanya lagi. Pintunya tetap tidak terbuka.

Kris membungkukkan tubuhnya, matanya menyelidik ke lubang kunci.

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang." Katanya sambil berdecak. "Tapi kemana dia?" tanya Kris lalu merogoh ponsel disakunya dan mencoba menelfon Baekhyun. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab panggilannya.

"Hei Baek. Dimana kau? Aku di apartemenmu."

Baekhyun mendesah dibalik telfon. "Aku? Aku akan pergi dari dunia."

"Apa maksudmu?! Berhentilah bencanda. Cepat pulang."

"Aku tidak akan pulang. Anggap saja ini pembicaraan kita yang terakhir." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menutup telfonnya tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang sudah kebingungan dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Apa maksud ucapannya barusan!" erang Kris. Ia terus berpikir, Baekhyun tidak mungkinkan akan berbuat gila? Ucapan Baekhyun barusan membuat Kris berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Apa Baekhyun akan bunuh diri?

Pikiran negatifnya terus meracuni Kris. Segera Kris berlari keluar. Ia harus mencari Baekhyun atau hal bodoh itu akan terjadi.

.

.

Kai menyalakan rokoknya lalu menghisapnya dalam. Yang terlintas dibenaknya sedari tadi hanya Baekhyun. Ia melihat kejadian tadi pagi. Awalnya Kai tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengucapkan kata kasar, apa lagi mendorong sahabatnya dan menghancurkan pesta ulang tahun sahabatnya. Tapi, itu benar Baekhyun. Namun seperti bukan Baekhyun yang dulu Kai kenal.

Baekhyun selalu tersenyum manis dan tatapan matanya penuh sinar. Bukan Baekhyun dengan tatapannya yang kosong dan tanpa senyum yang tidak terukir sama sekali. Ia tidak mengerti perubahan apa yang terjadi pada diri Baekhyun.

Kai membuyarkan lamunannya saat Sehun menyikut lengan kanannya.

"Lihat! Tyler pasti menang lagi!" katanya antusias sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan bersorak. Sontak Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada arena gulat di depannya.

Kai memang sering datang ke pertarungan gulat yang diadakan dikota Seoul. Ia selalu datang bersama Sehun yang sangat suka menonton acara semacam ini. Sederhana, sebenarnya kita hanya harus membayar uang tahurannya dan bertanding. Tetapi jika kita bisa menghabisi lawan sampai mati akan dapat bayaran lebih dari penyelenggara acara ini.

"Tyler pasti akan membunuh orang ." Ucap Kai tanpa minat.

Sehun berdecak pelan, "Kau pikir Tyler itu kau? Katakan saja kalau kau iri. Kaukan tidak pernah dapat bayaran lebih."

"Karena kau takut untuk membunuh lawanmu." Katanya sambil meremehkan. Kai mendesis, "Dari pada kau hanya mau menonton."

Sehun lalu melirik sengit ke arah Kai, "Baiklah. Kau menang 1-0 dariku Kai." Ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Haha kau masih bisa bangun?!" kata Tyler dengan nada mengejek sambil menjambak rambut lawannya yang sudah babak belur.

"_Tyler Kim! Tyler Kim! Tyler Kim!"_ sorak penonton dengan bersemangat.

"Bunuh dia Tyler!" tukas seorang penonton.

"_Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh!"_

Tyler semakin bengis, ia lalu melompat dan meniban kuat lawannya hingga muntah darah. Tyler terkekeh dan langsung meraup kepala lawan untuk segera ia patahkan tulang lehernya secara kasar.

"_Tyler! Tyler! Tyler!" _

"Satu! Dua! Tiga!" hitung seorang wasit. "Tyler pemenangnya lagi!" katanya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan Tyler.

"Siapa selanjutnya?!" tanya Tyler dengan nada sombong atas kemenangannya.

"_Tyler si pemenang! Tyler si pemenang!"_

"Aku penantang selanjutnya."

Mendadak seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada asal suara itu. Termasuk Kai dan Sehun. Mata mereka membulat saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri diseberang sana. Mereka terkejut bukan main saat melihat Baekhyun menantang Tyler.

Gila. Baekhyun sudah sangat gila.

"I..Itu..bukankah dia…. Baekhyun?!" Sehun melirik ngeri saat mendapati Baekhyun sudah memasuki arena.

Kai menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, alisnya saling bertautan. "Sehun, apa aku salah lihat?" tanya Kai menyakinkan.

Tyler yang awalnya bingung lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau bercanda anak kecil?" tanyanya. "Wajah babak belurmu saja sudah menyedihkan."

"Tidak ada tempat untukmu." Usirnya.

"Aku sudah membayar uang taruhannya." Ucap Baekhyun berani.

"Baiklah.. Jika itu maumu.." gumamnya sambil mendekati Baekhyun. "Kita mulai bocah bodoh!" jawabnya sambil menghantam wajah Baekhyun hingga tubuhnya terlempar.

Semua penonton berjengit ketika melihat Tyler menonjok Baekhyun. Nampak seperti kelinci melawan singa. Tidak akan mungkin menang, padahal pertandingan belum juga dimulai.

"Itu baru pemanasan." Ucapnya sambil melemaskan otot-otot tangannya.

Kai bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menginjak rokoknya. Ia menatap Tyler geram yang seenaknya menyerang Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba.

Sehun menarik tangan Kai, "Mau kemana kau?" potongnya.

"Aku harus menghentikan ini. Terlalu beresiko." Ucap Kai seraya berderap memasuki arena. Lalu, Kai langsung melayangkan tinju ke arah Tyler. Seperti mencoba membuatnya sadar.

"Kau gila? Dia bukan lawanmu!" Tyler memegang pipinya yang tampak memar akibat pukulan keras Kai. Tyler balas menonjok Kai dengan kesal, karena sudah menggangunya.

"Dia yang menantangku! Apa masalahnya denganmu?"

Baekhyun bangkit susah payah. Tulangnya seperti mau remuk. Tapi ia harus mati agar semua rasa sakit yang dialaminya berakhir. Cukup sampai disini.

"Kau mengganggu!" bentak Baekhyun pada Kai.

"Kau lihat Kai? Dia sendiri yang mau melawanku. Dan dia juga mengusirmu."

"Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." larang Kai sambil berusaha menuntun Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun menepisnya. Ia menolaknya dan membuat Kai sangat terkejut.

"Aku tidak butuh kau."

Kai mematung. Tubuhnya seperti mati rasa ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan itu. Baekhyun membuatnya tuli seketika.

"Pergi. Kau menghalangiku!" ucap Baekhyun lagi sambil mendorong Kai.

"Baekhyun sadarlah!" ucap Kai sambil mengoyang-goyangkan bahunya. Baekhyun memandang Kai sengit. Menatapnya seakan musuh. Detik selanjutnya, Baekhyun sudah menghajar Kai. Semua anggota tubuhnya sudah dikuasai kegilaan. Semua tujuannya hanya satu. Mengakhiri kenyataan yang selalu menyakitkannya. Dan siapa pun yang berusaha menghalanginya akan menerima akibatnya.

"Mundur kau!" sungut Baekhyun. Kai kembali menatap Baekhyun kecewa. Itu bukan Baekhyun. Berkali-kali Kai berusaha menyakinkan dirinya. Berkali-kali Kai menahannya. Dia memang bukan lagi Baekhyun yang dulu Kai kenal. Amarahnya merubah segalanya.

Kai menarik napas dalam, berusaha meredam emosinya. Sekali lagi, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kekecewaan. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan bermaksud segera pergi dari tempat ini. Baekhyun, tidak membutuhkan pertolongannya. Kai tidak akan membantunya lagi.

"_Mulai!"_

"_Tyler Kim! Tyler Kim!_

"_Bunuh dia! Bunuh dia!"_

_Buuk!_

Sebuah pukulan keras kembali mendarat ditubuh Baekhyun. Ia membiarkan saja tubuhnyanya dipukuli. Menyerahkan hidupnya tanpa peduli ampun. Sudah tidak ada gunanya hidup kalau hanya merasakan kesedihan yang terus-menerus menerpa.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Sekuat apa pun mencoba, hati kecilnya tetap ingin membawa Baekhyun kembali. Mengajaknya pergi dari tempat ini. Menyelamatkannya dari kemungkinan akan mati. Ia menengok ke arah Baekhyun sekilas, lalu kembali dalam posisinya.

Tidak. Kai kembali menepis semua keinginannya. Baekhyun sudah tidak membutuhkan bantuannya lagi. Sekilas terlintas dibenak Kai. Ia tahu siapa yang mungkin bisa membujuk Baekhyun menghentikan kebodohannya. Lalu Kai merogoh ponsel disakunya. Hanya ini yang bisa Kai lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

"_Pertandingan gulat. Baekhyun ada disana." _

_Pip!_

.

.

.

Chanyeol memegang beberapa bagian wajahnya yang terasa nyeri. Ia telah mengompresnya dengan air dingin. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir bukan? Chanyeol telah menyesali segala perbuatannya. Dulu ia terlalu buta untuk mengakui sebuah kenyataan. Terlalu naif untuk mempercayainya.

Rasanya mungkin tak akan sama lagi. Ketika Baekhyun yang dulu berjuang mati-matian untuknya sekarang berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat untuk berusaha berhenti mencintainya. Nyeri itu masih terus menjalar ke seluruh sistem syaraf ditubuhnya. Ia menghela napas beratnya. Ini semua salahnya, kalau saja Chanyeol menyadari perasaannya dari awal. Semua ini tak akan terjadi. Semakin lama berpikir, semakin gila rasanya.

'Drrtt'

"Ya. Hal—"

"_Pertandingan gulat. Baekhyun ada disana." _

_Pip!_

Mata Chanyeol melebar ketika berita tentang Baekhyun barusan. Semua syaraf ditubuhnya menegang. Semua ini sudah kelewatan. Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan. Kenapa seseorang yang selalu bersikap manis bisa berubah menjadi sangat gila seperti ini. Ini salah Chanyeol, dia yang telah merubahnya. Cinta memang gila. Bisa menghancurkan orang kalau dia mau.

Chanyeol segera berlari, entah dimana ia bisa menemukan tempat itu. Ia hanya pernah tahu pertandingan gulat selalu ada disekitar Bar. Hanya dengan sedikit pengetahuan, Chanyeol berlari untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Kalau dia kalah dalam pertandingan itu, dia bisa mati.

Chanyeol harus menghentikannya sebelum hal buruk terjadi. Walaupun kemungkinannya untuk sampai tepat waktu sangat kecil. Tapi, setidaknya ia masih bisa terus berusaha. Berusaha menyelamatkan satu-satunya seseorang yang sangat ia cintai saat ini.

.

.

.

Tyler menahan pukulan Baekhyun dan segera menyikut lehernya hingga Baekhyun ambruk seketika. Kemudian Tyler kembali memperburuk wajah Baekhyun dengan meninjunya lagi dibagian hidung. Ia lalu menarik kerah baju Baekhyun dan menonjoknya lagi. Menghabisinya tanpa ampun.

Membuat Baekhyun tak dapat lagi bergerak. Tulangnya seperti tak mampu lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Dan Baekhyun kali ini benar-benar berharap untuk mati. Agar semua rasa sakit itu segera berakhir. Cukup sampai disini. Ia tidak ingin ada lagi kisah menyedihkan dalam hidupnya.

"_Bunuh! Bunuh!"_

"_Tyler habisi dia!"_

"_Patahkan lehernya!_

"_Tyler Kim! Tyler Kim! Tyler Kim!"_

Saat Tyler baru akan mau mematahkan leher Baekhyun. Seseorang masuk tergesa-gesa dengan wajah yang ketakutan dan berkeringat.

"Kebakaran!" teriak seseorang itu begitu masuk kedalam tempat. Membuat seisi ruangan menjadi gaduh. Seluruh penonton sontak menjadi panik dan berteriak heboh.

"Api merambat dari Bar disebelah!" semua orang serempak berhamburan keluar, melarikan diri ketika sudah mulai terlihat api merambat sampai ke dalam. Tyler yang baru saja akan menghabisi Baekhyun, seketika meninggalkannya dan melarikan diri dari arena.

.

Kai bingung saat beberapa orang berlarian dan menabrak dirinya karena saking terburu-burunya. Ia menengok kebelakang dan mendapati orang-orang yang berlarian keluar dari tempat pertandingan gulat. Kai memiringkan kepalanya. Apa yang barusan terjadi?

Ia lalu menarik tangan salah satu orang yang berlari di dekatnya, untuk bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi didalam?"

"Ada kebakaran didalam!" katanya lalu segera berlari lagi.

Kai terdiam. Pikirannya seperti berperang. Bila ia ingin melepas Baekhyun, Kai tidak harus memberbalik arah dan menolongnya. Baekhyun tidak lagi membutuhkannya. Ada seseorang yang lebih berarti baginya. Chanyeol pasti akan datang memberikan pertolongan.

Tapi, kenyataannya Kai malah berlari berbalik arah. Berlari secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. Menerobos kerumunan orang yang berhamburan keluar. Berlari melawan arus. Baekhyun pasti masih didalam. Ia harus menyelamatkannya sebelum api itu mulai berkobar semakin besar.

Biarkan saja, sekeras apa pun Baekhyun menolak pertolongannya, Kai akan tetap menolongnya. Karena Kai mencintai Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa menahannya. Hatinya masih dimiliki oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang telah menempati ruang kosong dihatinya. Sehingga sulit untuk Kai untuk meninggalkannya. Sekuat apa pun ia menolaknya, Baekhyun akan tetap berada disana. Baekhyun terlalu penting untuknya hingga tak mudah untuk diabaikan.

Chanyeol telah sampai pada tempat pertandingan gulat. Ia tertegun saat melihat api berkobar didepan matanya. Melahap bangunan yang ada. Orang-orang berhamburan keluar menyelamatkan diri.

Ia menahan seorang wanita yang kebetulan berlari didepannya sambil terbatuk-batuk karena asap. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol panik.

"Uhuk.. Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, seseorang masih didalam.. uhuk.." ucapnya masih dengan terbatuk-batuk. Chanyeol berjengit. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol harus menyelamatkannya. Baekhyun harus selamat. Ia harus dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol berlari masuk ke dalam tanpa memperdulikan dirinya juga dalam bahaya jika menerobos kobaran api. Napasnya terengah-engah. Tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat dan matanya masih terus mencari sosok Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol kencang. "Baekhyun dimana kau!"

Brukk!

Beberapa kayu terjatuh didepan Chanyeol. Kayu yang penuh api menyala di atasnya memblokir jalan Chanyeol. Membuat matanya terasa panas karena asap yang terlalu banyak. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Melompati api didepan matanya. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Baekhyun.

Ini saatnya, saatnya Chanyeol untuk berkorban. Mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk Baekhyun. Agar Baekhyun tidak berhenti mencintainya. Supaya Baekhyun kembali mencintainya seperti dulu. Karena kali ini Chanyeol mampu membalas cinta Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbatuk beberapa kali. Dadanya terasa sesak karena asap kebakaran. Tubuhnya tak mampu digerakan. Mungkin Tuhan telah menjawab doanya. Baekhyun memang ditakdirkan untuk mati hari ini. Kisah hidupnya telah usai sekarang. Hidup yang menyedihkan pasti juga diakhiri dengan kematian yang menyedihkan.

Kobaran api semakin besar, beberapa kayu bangunan jatuh didekatnya. Dadanya semakin terasa sesak, perlahan pandangannya kabur. Mungkin Baekhyun sudah tahu bagaimana kisahnya akan berakhir. Kematian akan membawa kedamaian baginya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol dengan cepat berlari ketika matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun. Sosok itu terbaring dengan penuh luka diwajahnya. Chanyeol sakit melihatnya. Sakit, sampai tak mampu menahan derai air matanya. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun. Membantu tubuhnya berdiri untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Mendekapnya dalam tubuhnya, melindunginya dari kobaran api. Baekhyun, tidak boleh terluka lagi.

Langkah Kai terhenti. Semua seperti menggantung saat seseorang sudah lebih dulu menghampiri Baekhyun. Memegang tubuhnya yang lemah. Membiarkan Baekhyun bersandar disana. Melindunginya dari bahaya. Kini Kai sadar, ia sudah tidak dibutuhkan. Kai melihat wajah khawatir Chanyeol saat membawa Baekhyun keluar. Wajah itu, seperti tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Ekspresinya membuat Kai makin sadar lebih dalam lagi tentang perasaannya. Ia dan Baekhyun memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk berada dalam satu kisah. Baekhyun telah mendapatkan cintanya. Jika Kai terus memaksakannya, ia seperti tengah mencoba membirukan senja yang selalu merah. Tidak mungkin akan terjadi.

Bahunya merosot perlahan, pandangannya berubah sendu. Sesakit apa pun hatinya, Kai harus merelakannya. Memang harusnya Kai tidak pernah kembali lagi. Melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk Baekhyun adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Kai sudah bertekad untuk merelakannya, namun hatinya masih berharap. Bolehkan Kai berharap? Berharap Baekhyun masih bisa membalasnya. Tapi, membalas semua perasaannya kini menjadi hal mustahil yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga pandangannya menjadi jelas. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Tenggorokannya juga terasa begitu kering. Baekhyun kebingungan saat melihat tangannya penuh infus. Matanya lalu menangkap tempat serba putih disekelilingnya. Pertanyaan pertama yang terlintas dalam otaknya adalah, dimana aku?

Saat pintu terbuka, Kris muncul dibalik sana dan tersenyum, "Waah kau sudah sadar." ungkapnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa aku bisa disini Hyung?" tanyanya sambil sesekali memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit nyeri.

"Ck. Dasar. Kau pura-pura lupa atau memang lupa ingatan?" canda Kris. Baekhyun mendengus lalu tangannya berusaha meraih segelas air dimeja disebelahnya. Ia mengingat kejadian semalam saat dirinya mencoba hal tergila dalam hidupnya, lalu tertawa dalam hatinya. Dirinya begitu bodoh hingga berani melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Tinggal meminta tolong apa susahnya?" tanya Kris sambil mengambil gelasnya lebih dulu dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ah iya. Terimakasih Hyung." Kata Baekhyun dengan cengiran andalannya. Kemudian meminum airnya dengan cepat. Karena tenggorokkanya sudah sangat kering.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau senekat itu Baek." Ucap Kris sembari mengupas jeruk yang tadi ia bawa. "Kau gila juga ya." Terang Kris lalu menyuapi jeruknya pada Baekhyun. Wajahnya masih lebam-lebam. Namun, sudah lebih baik dari semalam.

Sesaat kejadian semalam kembali terputar-putar dikepala Baekhyun. Walaupun ia tidak bisa begitu mengingatnya, beberapa potongan kejadian masih terbayang dibenaknya. Ketika ia nekat mengikuti pertandingan gulat, saat ia marah pada Kai, kebakaran, dan saat seseorang datang menyelamatkannya. Semalam pandangannya begitu buram hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya secara jelas.

"Kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Kris perhatian.

"Lumayan Hyung. Tapi tubuhku masih terasa sangat sakit." Jelas Baekhyun sambil mencoba menggerakan beberapa sendi-sendinya.

"Inikan salahmu. Aku datang terlambat, sampai polisi menghubungi nomor telfonku. Untung saja temanmu tepat waktu menyelamatkanmu. Jika tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang harusku katakan pada Ibu." Ucap Kris.

"Temanku?"

Kris mengangguk, "Dia bilang dia teman sekolahmu."

"Kata petugas, dia yang menyelamatkanmu dari kobaran api. Aku salut, dia sangat berani." Komentarnya sambil kembali menyuapi jeruk lagi pada Baekhyun.

"Hyung tahu siapa namanya?"

Kris menggeleng pelan, "Aku lupa bertanya. Tapi aku yakin dia dekat denganmu. Karena dia rela berkorban." Jelas Kris membuat kesimpulan sendiri.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Berusaha memutar kembali ingatannya. Apa Kai yang menyelamatkannya? Karena yang Baekhyun tahu teman sekolahnya yang berada disana hanya Kai. Untuk sekali lagi, Kai telah berkorban untuknya. Menyelamatkan hidupnya. Baekhyun telah salah mengusir Kai, ia terlalu baik untuknya. Kai terlalu banyak berkorban untuk dirinya. Kai sudah dua kali menyelamatkannya.

Mungkin ini saatnya untuk melupakan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah membutuhkannya. Ada seseorang yang lebih menganggapnya berharga. Ada seseorang yang melihatnya. Mungkin Chanyeol memang seperti bintang. Jauh di atas sana. Dengan begitu, susah bagi Baekhyun untuk menggapainya. Cahayanya terlalu terang, mata Baekhyun tak mampu memandang sinarnya yang silau.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melirik ke bangku disebelahnya yang kosong. Menatapnya penuh rindu. Ia merindukan saat-saat Baekhyun tersenyum disebrang sana. Tawanya menghiasi hari-harinya. Chanyeol tahu, ia terlambat untuk sadar bahwa Baekhyun sangat berarti untuknya. Namun apa salahnya berusaha. Chanyeol akan terus membuat Baekhyun kembali padanya.

Setelah pulang sekolah ini Chanyeol berniat akan menjenguk Baekhyun dan membawakannya buah dan susu strawberry. Seperti yang dulu Baekhyun pernah lakukan padanya. Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol tiba-tiba ingin merasakan sup buatan Baekhyun yang kemanisan itu. Rasa manis yang sekarang ia rindukan. Chanyeol mendengus pelan ketika mengingat perbuatannya dulu. Memuntahkan sup itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol tahu dari matanya yang hampir meneteskan air mata. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun pasti sedih, ia pasti kecewa. Chanyeol telah banyak melukai hatinya.

.

.

Hari ini Kai akan menjenguk Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun. Hanya itu. Ia sudah tak banyak berharap Baekhyun dapat membalas perasaannya setelah kejadian kemarin. Ia sadar, cinta, tak akan mungkin bisa dipaksakan. Karena cinta adalah keikhlasan bukan sebuah paksaan. Kai hanya akan berada di sisi Baekhyun sebagai temannya. Cukup hanya sebatas teman, tak apa, asalkan ia bisa terus berada disisi Baekhyun.

"Hei." Sapa Kai saat memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan gugup membetulkan posisi duduknya. Bagaimana pun juga, kemarin ia sedikit bertengkar dengan Kai. Dan belum bertemu lagi setelah itu.

"Eum, Hai." Jawabnya pelan. Kai membalasnya dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kai.

"Sedikit membaik." Kai mengangguk lalu mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut. Sebuah aktifitas yang disukainya. Ia kemudian mengambil kotak makan dari tasnya.

Kai membukanya dan memperlihatkannya pada Baekhyun, "Mau memakannya?" tawarnya.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, "Sup jagung?" tak lama ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Aku mau."

"Baiklah, aaaaaa." Ucap Kai sambil menyuapi Baekhyun dengan sup yang ia bawa.

"Eum, ini sangat enak!" pekik Baekhyun ketika sup itu sampai dilidahnya.

"Kau pandai memasak?" tanya Baekhyun antusias. Kai hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sok misterius.

"Ck." Decak Baekhyun saat melihat ekspresi Kai.

Baru saja akan membuka pintu, tangan Chanyeol terhenti diudara begitu melihat Kai dari balik kaca dipintu kamar Baekhyun. Matanya melebar ketika menangkap sup yang Baekhyun makan. Kai sudah lebih dulu darinya. Ia terlambat.

"Sial." Batin Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kai.." panggil Baekhyun pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk, tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap Kai.

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya takut-takut. Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti ucapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang awalnya hendak segera pergi akhirnya tertarik menguping pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Kai. Ia harus tau apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Kai bingung. "Sepertinya kau tidak salah apa pun padaku."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Aku telah mengusirmu malam itu, tapi kau malah menolongku dari kebakaran. Tolong maafkan aku yang tak tahu diri ini. Aku harusnya berterimakasih padamu." Ucapnya masih dengan menundukan kepalanya. Kai berdeham pelan, sekarang ia mengerti apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, tidak ingin membiarkan wajahnya menunduk.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar. "Bodoh. Apa dia tidak menyadari itu aku?" gerutu Chanyeol kesal. Ia lalu menghentikan acara mengupingnya. Tak ingin mendengar apa pun lagi. Chanyeol lalu mengamati kotak bekal dan susu strawberry yang ia bawa. Menatapnya tak minat dan kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Kai tersenyum lembut, lalu berdeham pelan. "Bukan padaku kau harusnya berterimakasih." Ucapnya.

"Ha? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau salah." Sela Kai, "Aku tidak menyelamatkanmu." Tambahnya lagi.

"Lalu siapa kalau bukan kau?"

"Yang jelas orang itu sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Kai yang membuat Baekhyun semakin bertambah bingung.

"Siapa?" Kai mengacak rambut Baekhyun saat melihat wajah kebingungannya yang baginya terlihat lucu.

"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya." Kai mengecek jam tangannya, "Astaga. Aku masih ada urusan. Baiklah aku pergi dulu, cepat sembuh Baekhyun." Katanya tergesa-gesa dan segera keluar.

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. "Apasih maksudnya?" keluhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu, Baekhyun kembali pulih dan diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit oleh dokter. Sebenarnya Kris sudah membelikan beberapa novel untuk Baekhyun baca dirumah sakit agar ia tidak merasa bosan. Tapi, malah sudah diizinkan pulang.

Baekhyun menarik tali ranselnya. Ia memandangi sekolahnya, sudah lama Baekhyun tak melihatnya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Mencoba mengembalikan lagi semangatnya. Semuanya telah berlalu, kisah cintanya, persahabatannya, dan semua kesedihannya. Baekhyun tak ingin kembali masuk ke sana.

Ia harus memulai semuanya dari awal. Melupakan Chanyeol adalah langkah awal untuk memulai semuanya dari nol. Karena semua telah berlalu, Baekhyun telah menutup kisahnya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Semua terdiam ketika melihat Baekhyun membuka pintu kelas. Mereka memandangi Baekhyun dengan saksama seperti sedang menelitinya.

"Si pengacau pesta ulangtahun sudah masuk." Tukas teman Baekhyun menyindirnya. Langkah Baekhyun terhenti sejenak, lalu melirik ke asal suara. Ia tidak boleh terpancing emosi. Ia harus meredamnya. Baekhyun kembali menghembuskan napasnya mencoba bersabar dan tidak memperdulikannya.

Baekhyun menarik kursinya, dan kemudian duduk dengan diam. Dengan sendirinya orang-orang yang tadi memerhatikannya, kembali pada aktifitasnya. Kelasnnya kembali seperti semula. Walaupun Baekhyun merasa asing dengan kelasnya. Ia sudah tak seperti dulu. Orang bisa berubah.

Chanyeol sudah beberapa kali melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Sebetulnya Chanyeol ingin sekali menyapanya. Atau sekedar melihat senyumnya yang selalu menghiasi bibir tipis namja itu. Dan yang sejak lama Chanyeol rindukan adalah ocehannya. Bibir tipis itu selalu menceritakan kesehariannya yang jujur saja bagi Chanyeol pun itu memang tidak lucu. Tapi, lumayan menghibur.

Tapi kali ini namja disampingnya tidak sama sekali membuka mulut. Sedekar menengok pun tidak sama sekali. Senyumnya tidak terlihat sama sekali. Bahkan tadi ketika pelajaran sejarah berlangsung, Baekhyun tidak bercerita lagi seperti dulu. Chanyeol kini merindukan Baekhyun bercerita disampingnya. Saat ini, lebih baik mendengar cerita Baekhyun dibanding sejarah. Karena sekarang bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak seperti sejarah, membosankan.

Tidak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi, berhubung perut Chanyeol ikut-ikutan berbunyi, ia berpikir untuk segera pergi ke kantin. Chanyeol mendorong kursinya pelan, lalu melirik lagi pada Baekhyun. Entah ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya.

Ia menunggu Baekhyun akan berdiri dan bertanya kemana ia akan pergi. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi, Baekhyun baru saja pergi melewatinya tanpa sedikit pun menengok. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Berpikir sejenak tentang sikap Baekhyun. Namun, kemudian mengabaikan pemikirannya.

"Yeol kemana penguntitmu?" Tanya Yongguk sambil menyumpit mienya. Chanyeol diam sambil memainkan sumpitnya. "Biasanya ia mengekor.." ucapnya lagi. Chanyeol lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Menengok ke semua sisi. Baekhyun tidak ada dikantin. Chanyeol pikir, Baekhyun akan mengikutinya ke kantin.

"Aku tidak tahu." Katanya lalu segera meneguk segelas air dan bangkit meninggalkan kursi, "Aku duluan." Ucap Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

Hari ini ada yang berubah pada Baekhyun. Tak biasanya ia bungkam, tak biasanya Baekhyun tidak mengikutinya, tidak biasanya Baekhyun tak memberinya sekaleng susu lagi. Apakah ini caranya berhenti mencintai Chanyeol?

Kebiasaan yang telah lama terjadi dan tiba-tiba saja menghilang membuat Chanyeol gusar sendiri. Ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal dihatinya.

Kini Chanyeol sedang berusaha mencari Baekhyun. Berusaha menemukannya. Ia ingin Baekhyun kembali seperti dulu. Selalu ada didekatnya. Yang memang terkadang Baekhyun adalah orang yang sedikit merepotkan. Tapi Chanyeol kini merindukannya.

Chanyeol meraih strap strawberry yang masih terpasang diponselnya. Lalu menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. Waktu itu, Chanyeol tak suka Baekhyun memasangnya. Chanyeol tidak suka Baekhyun merebut strap yang seharusnya ia berikan pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol juga tak suka Ibu-Ibu penjual itu mengatakan Baekhyun kekasihnya. Tapi semua telah berbalik. Chanyeol malah menginginkan itu sungguhan terjadi. Ia hanya terus memegang strap itu. Memandanginya seperti melihat Baekhyun disana. Memegangnya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, seolah dapat merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun.

Saat kepalanya mendongak, dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari strap. Chanyeol menangkap sosok Baekhyun didepannya. Bersandar dipohon yang berada di taman sekolah. Tetapi, poin terpentingnya adalah, Baekhyun juga sedang memandangi strapnya. Sedikit kegembiraan mengalir didarah Chanyeol. Ternyata ia memiliki ikatan dengan Baekhyun.

Namun, ketika Chanyeol akan memanggil Baekhyun. Ia malah membuang strapnya. Chanyeol baru saja akan terbang. Tapi sudah terjatuh lagi. Chanyeol melongo. Terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol kira ia memiliki sebuah ikatan dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi, Baekhyun memandang strap itu bukan karena senang mengingatnya. Pasti karena benci dengannya. Begitulah kira-kira perkiraan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, tersentak saat melihat Chanyeol menuju ke arahnya. Ia segera pergi dari situ, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol lagi ketika sampai ditempat tadi Baekhyun berdiri. Ia meninggalkan strap strawberrynya. Chanyeol memungutnya, lalu menatapnya nanar. Kemudian ia memasangkannya ke ponsel miliknya. Bersebelahan dengan strap miliknya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus bicara. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini, ia harus memberitahu pada Baekhyun tentang perasaannya.

.

.

Hembusan angin terdengar begitu jelas, sekolah kini sudah sangat sepi. Beberapa menit yang lalu sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Tapi Baekhyun masih setia berdiri dijendela sambil memandangi langit orange kemerahan. Ia menopang dagunya, menikmati indahnya langit senja dengan matanya.

"Baekhyun.." Baekhyun berjengit ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Yang Baekhyun tahu, sekarang di sekolah sudah tidak ada orang selain dia. Baekhyun sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat cerita-cerita seram yang pernah ia baca di internet. Tapi, detik selanjutnya, ia sadar pemilik suara itu. Ia mengenali suara berat itu.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya, kemudian ia membuang wajahnya ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri diambang pintu. Baekhyun kira dia sudah pulang. Baiklah jika begitu, Baekhyun yang akan pulang. Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat tanpa peduli sedikit pun pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun.." panggil Chanyeol lagi dengan sedikit nada meminta Baekhyun menanggapinya. Tapi Baekhyun tetap bersikap dingin dan tidak mau menjawab panggilan Chanyeol. Ia menabrak bahu Chanyeol saat akan keluar kelas. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya kuat.

"Byun Baekhyun.." ulang Chanyeol. "Kita harus bicara." Ucap Chanyeol mantap.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Memangnya ada yang harus kita bicarakan?" Tanya Baekhyun tak acuh. Chanyeol menarik paksa Baekhyun, membawanya kembali ke dalam. Berdiri sambil memandangi sinar jingga matahari yang hampir hilang.

Angin bertiup kencang dan bergaung. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Suasana terlalu sepi hingga detik jam pun ikut terdengar. Baekhyun hanya bungkam. Menunggu apa yang akan dibicarakan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol sama diamnya dengan Baekhyun mendadak ia bingung apa yang harus dikatakan pada Baekhyun. Tak lama, Chanyeol akhirnya mengakhiri kesunyian diantara mereka dan memulai pembicaraannya.

"Ada yang berbeda denganmu." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya. Baekhyun masih diam tak ingin berkata apa pun. "Apa yang merubah dirimu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang masih mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Baekhyun tolong jangan hanya diam." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Kesabarannya perlahan menghilang menghadapi Baekhyun yang keras kepala tetap membungkam.

"Kau ingin aku jawab apa?" balas Baekhyun. "Kau pikir enak diabaikan?" mendadak suaranya meninggi. Chanyeol tertegun saat Baekhyun mengucapkan kata itu. Ia tahu kata itu bermaksud menyindirnya.

"Hei. Baekhyun." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan hatinya, "Aku ingin kita bicara baik-baik." Ajaknya sambil berusaha tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sendu, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi denganmu." Baekhyun mencoba mencerna ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Orang ini bodoh atau apa?

Lalu Chanyeol berusaha meraih jari tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. Tapi Baekhyun menolaknya, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Berontak Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol dari tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mencintaiku lagi, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun terpaku. Apa Chanyeol sedang mengerjainya?

Tak ada tempat lagi untuk Baekhyun didalam kisah Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah menghapus semua keinginannya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah senja. Perlahan dadanya terasa sesak. Air matanya mendesak keluar. Tapi, sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menahannya. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Baekhyun tidak ingin memulai lagi. Ia telah menguncinya rapat. Chanyeol tak boleh membuka lagi segalanya. Mengatakan hal-hal yang sulit untuk Baekhyun dapat percaya lagi.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan melepas satu strap yang terpasang disana. "Kau membuangnya. Kau ingat? Strap couple." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan strap strawberry itu lagi.

"Itu bukan milikku." Jawab Baekhyun akhirnya. "Strap itu tidak ditunjukan padaku." Katanya menolak menerima lagi strap yang dulu menghiasi ponsel Baekhyun. Ia sadar. Dulu, Chanyeol memberikannya untuk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memang tak pantas mendapatkan apa pun dari Chanyeol walaupun sekedar strap ponsel. Bagi Baekhyun, sekarang peran yang tersisa untuknya hanyalah peran untuk dikenang. Chanyeol hanya pantas mengenangnya.

"Apa kau tak pernah merasakan mencintai seseorang yang mustahil kau gapai namun kau terus menggapainya?" Tanya Baekhyun matanya menerawang ke langit.

"Apa kau tahu rintangan terberat ketika aku mencintaimu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol hanya diam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Begitu banyak kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Baekhyun akan menjadi seperti ini. Semua salahnya. Benar-benar salahnya.

"Melihat kau mencintai sahabatku sendiri." Mata Chanyeol melebar. Tidak menyangka Baekhyun mengetahuinya. Chanyeol sudah merahasiakannya dari Baekhyun.

"Apakah aku sebuah musibah hingga kau sangat membenciku?" Chanyeol masih bungkam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tahu kesalahanku. Aku telah mencintaimu, lalu kau semakin membenciku. Kau semakin jauh disana, keluar dari jangkauanku."

"Tapi semua cukup sampai disini. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku yang salah telah membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam pesonamu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti, "Apa maksdumu Baekhyun? Jangan katakan hal semacam itu." Larangnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa sama sekali melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Matanya lurus menatap langit yang kini sudah gelap. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Bukankah kau tidak ingin aku mengganggumu? Sekarang kau terbebas dari manusia yang kau anggap virus ini. Kau bisa bersama orang yang kau cintai sesukamu." Ucap Baekhyun sinis. Ia membalik tubuhnya enggan melihat gelapnya malam lagi dan bermaksud untuk pergi sesegera mungkin.

"Maaf… aku sudah mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diam terpaku. Pikirannya campur aduk, semua kata-kata yang telah ia siapakan untuk menghadapi Baekhyun mendadak hilang dari otaknya. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak menyangka akan seperti ini kejadiannya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Hingga Chanyeol tak punya kuasa untuk berdiri kembali. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Lalu memijat kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat. Percintaannya begitu melelahkan dan merepotkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Aduhh maaf banget updatenya bener-bener late. Aku udah sibuk banget, trs ide juga makin mentok, makin mumet. Mungkin ini Chapter juga jadinya gajee-_-. Sebenernya aku mau update minggu kemaren tapi waktu diedit lagi ternyata ceritanya rumit banget. Jadilah aku tulis dari ulang he he. Aduh parah deh pokoknya. Intinya aku minta maaf kalo chapter yang kalian tunggu lama banget ini malah mengecewakan. Tapi aku udh nyoba panjangin chapter ini.

Aku juga minta maaf kalo chapter depan mungkin bakal lama lagi. Kalian tahulah kerasnya kelas sembilan/? Dan makasih banyak buat yang udah nunggu ff gaje ini, apa lagi yang mau review fav follow. Aku selalu terhura. Wkwk. Dan buat new readers? Halo^^ makasih udah baca! Jangan lupa review yaa! Kalo mau kasih masukan juga boleh, atau yang mau tanya-tanya bisa langsung pm saja atau line aku aja hanifhhm. Soalnya kemaren ada yang email aku, tapi aku bacanya telat banget, 5 hari setelah dia ngirim baru aku bales duh_-_. jadi mending line aja. Biar nambah temen juga/wht. Buat silent reader keluar dong haha. Gak gigit kok rawr..

**Bigthanks to:**

**ByunAud,Chika love baby baekhyun, parklili, byungirl, .94, YOONA, followbaek, KT CB, CussonsBaekby, Song Jiseok, , jongkai, ebellfiks, nbla, babyboybyun, Baby Crong, dugunchao, elxhun, devrina, kyuxiuijo, , KYJaeeee, Taman Coklat, ByunnieKou, elshatami, fabxdae, orang cantik, ChanBaekLuv, baeqtpie, Yuznita356, BLUEFIRE0805, chanlove, Acha Kim, Tania3424, Misaki Yumi, neli amelia, VampireDPS, sarymaryani48, Yeollbaekk, kjung355, 48BemyLight, baekkievj, yunatif, narsih556, melizwufan, guest123, fida, Sniaanggrn, , lidyachanbaek, baekchanbaek92, suhoelfirda, 96, KyungsungChanbaek, Baekyeollie25, sarah, Anabelle, 12, , SFA30, panyje, baekhyunina, anaals, Re-Panda68, DLajeng, azurradeva, Rapp-I, exoghotic, princes23, nurul cynkeomma, indrisaputri, Ndowclow, ocha, chanbaek15, AnonymousParadise, ArikaNisaXO2606, Byeol56, Babyexotics, Baekhyun, EXO Love EXO, Fazamy, Myllexotics, peterbyeol0627, awexome, baekggu, , baekxian ree**** dan buat guest guest yang muncul.**

Yang belum kesebut bisa bilang..

Kamsahamnida


	9. MOHON DIBACA

Hai. Berhubung banyak yg nanya. Kali ini aku update bukan buat post ff. miaanQAQ

.

Aku cuma mau bilang, kemungkinan aku bakal hiatus sampai tanggal 10mei. Berhubung 2 minggu lagi aku Ujian Nasional, astagfirullah

Kalo inget berasa horor banget ini idup. Soalnya aku mesti belajar keras kawan, matematika aku anjlok huhu. to dapet 6 aja alhamdulillah. wkakak. curcol. Padahal aku ngincer SMA negri. Dan menurut aku, aku gabisa lanjutin ff ini dibulan april. Buat yg nanya kapan dilanjut, maybe, nanti mei tgl 10 baru aku mulai ngetik lagi. Oh ya, barangkali ada yg nanya kenapa baru bisa balik tgl segitu? huh, problemnya sih msh ada ujian disekolah aku. secara sekolah aku smpit dan ada ujian tahfidz. Kaya hafalan Al-qur'an gtu.

.

Jadi aku mohon pengertiannya yaa. Terimakasih buat kalian semua yg masih menunggu ff ini. Aku ga bisa ngomong apa-apa lg selain bilang terimakasih sm kalian.

.

.

Mohon doanya semoga ujian aku dilancarin dan diberikan kemudahan hehe~

.

.

Annyeong *bow*


	10. Chapter 9

**Title : Giraffe and Strawberry**

**Author : chanbucks**

**Cast : Chanbaek and others**

**Genre : School romance**

**warning boyxboy**

**sorry for typo and anything, review please and dont bash**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chanyeol mengusap keringat di dahinya. Ini malam yang dingin. Tapi, keringatnya selalu saja membasahi tengkuk kepalanya. Ia menelan ludahnya, lalu membuang napasnya perlahan. Berusaha menetralkan suhu tubuhnya yang dingin.

"Chanyeol, apa kau sedang sakit? mukamu agak pucat." tanya pemilik restoran, Suho. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eh, tidak aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Chanyeol cepat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, bisa kau antarkan satu pesanan lagi?" pinta Suho. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ini alamatnya." Kata Suho sambil memberikan secarik kertas berisi alamat.

"Apa setelah ini aku bisa pulang?" tanya Chanyeol penuh harap. Suho mengangguk ramah. "Kupikir kau juga perlu beristirahat." Ucap Suho lalu disambut senyuman dibibir Chanyeol.

Sejak kejadian tadi sorenya bersama Baekhyun, kepalanya menjadi sedikit berat. Ungkapan Baekhyun secara blak-blakan tadi, sukses membuat Chanyeol menjadi sedikit mengacaukan pekerjaannya. Untung saja Bosnya, Suho Kim sangat baik. Padahal Chanyeol baru berkerja disini beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Semenjak Ibu Chanyeol meninggal, ia sadar bahwa berdiam diri saja dirumah dan mengandalkan tabungan yang ditinggalkan Ibunya tidak akan bisa menyambung hidupnya sampai kuliah kelak. Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk berkerja paruh waktu, selain karena waktunya yang tak banyak untuk berkerja, ia juga hanya seorang pelajar SMA.

Mulai dari menjadi pengantar makanan, pelayan, penjaga toko, sampai penjaga kasir ia pun pernah mencobanya. Jika sebatas hidup di dunia mungkin tidak keras. Yang membuatnya keras adalah segala rintangan yang harus dihadapi.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kertas alamat yang ia bawa, sambil memastikan kebenarannya. Setelah yakin bahwa itu alamat yang memesan makanan ditempat kerjanya, barulah Chanyeol memencet belnya. Tak beberapa saat, sang pemilik rumah keluar dengan menggunakan kaus hitam v neck dan celana merah selutut, dan jangan lupakan rambut yang awut-awutan khas orang bangun tidur yang kelaparan.

Tunggu, Tunggu. Chanyeol kenal orang ini.

"Kau?!" pekik Chanyeol heran saat menyadari orang itu ternyata Kai.

"Kau sengaja?!" Tuduh Chanyeol seenaknya, masih kesal dengan insiden beberapa hari lalu dirumah sakit. Kai menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan lawan bicaranya. Saat Kai menyempurnakan pandangannya barulah ia sadar bahwa orang didepannya adalah Chanyeol.

"Hei. Aku memesan ayam, kenapa malah kau yang datang?" Tanya Kai sambil mengacak rambutnya malas, ingin segera menutup pagarnya. Kai memang sudah merelakan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol, tetapi ia malas juga jika harus berhadapan dengan orang itu. Bagaimana pun mereka pernah terlibat pertengkaran yang cukup serius.

"Aku bekerja disana," Ucap Chanyeol mulai kesal. Apa mungkin Kai berlagak bodoh agar bisa menertawainya. Chanyeol tahu, dia dan Kai memang seperti rival. Tapi bila cara menjatuhkannya dengan begini, ia tidak terima.

"Ck. Kau ingin menertawaiku sekarang?" sambung Chanyeol. Kai yang makin dibuat bingung oleh ucapan Chanyeol yang tahu-tahu jadi pedas didengar akhirnya bertanya lagi.

"Maksudmu apa? Aku suka ayam, lalu aku lapar. Dan aku menelfon restoran ayam favoritku. Apa itu salah?" tandas Kai, alisnya bertautan saking bingungnya.

"Dan, oh satu lagi. Aku tidak tahu kau berkerja direstoran langgananku sejak kecil." Ucap Kai tanpa basa-basi kemudian merebut makanannya dari tangan Chanyeol lalu memberinya uang dan segera menghilang begitu saja.

Chanyeol menganga lebar. Jadi, ia salah bicara begitu? "Ck." Desisnya.

Matanya kemudian menangkap bangunan besar yang sedari tadi ia masuki. Sangat megah. Ia tidak menyangka, rivalnya termasuk kandidat yang cukup sulit. Mungkin didalamnya akan lebih keren lagi dan berkelas. Bangunannya terlihat sangat kokoh dan minimalis. Chanyeol baru tahu, Kai tinggal ditempat yang sebegini luas. Singkat kata, Kai anak orang kaya. Lalu otaknya kembali terbayang Baekhyun. Apa pantas ia menyukai Baekhyun? Ia tidak punya apa pun. Apalagi ia sudah membuat Baekhyun sangat terluka.

Ia hanya seorang pengantar makanan, tidak punya apa pun selain rumah yang ditinggalkan ibunya dan yah, barang-barang di dalamnya. Pikirannya kembali berperang dan membuat sakit kepalanya makin menjadi. Lalu Chanyeol mendesah kesal. Karena meragukan perasaan Baekhyun terhadapnya.

.

.

Chanyeol memasukan jari-jarinya ke dalam saku jaket. Mencoba menghangatkan jari-jarinya yang kini mulai terasa beku dengan hot pack. Hari berlalu terasa begitu cepat bagi Chanyeol. Musim dingin sebentar lagi akan datang. Chanyeol mengerang, mengingat kenyataan bahwa ini musim dingin pertamanya tanpa keluarga. Ia menggosok tangannya membuat kehangatan untuknya sendiri. Udara semakin dingin, padahal salju belum turun.

Ia berjalan dalam diam, sampai matanya tertumbuk pada Baekhyun yang berdiri didepannya dalam radius 5 meter. Ia terus berjalan dengan langkah ling-lungnya seperti orang mabuk. Chanyeol segera menangkap tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang akan tumbang. Hidungnya menyirit ketika mencium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat ditubuh Baekhyun. Hatinya seperti dihantam baja. Begitu sakit melihatnya. Seperti inikah hancurnya Baekhyun karena Chanyeol?

"Hei. Siapa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan gaya mabuknya. "Dasar jelek. Jangan pegang aku." Ucapnya sambil menutupi tubuhnya dari Chanyeol.

"Kau mabuk Baek, aku Chanyeol." Jawab Chanyeol tegas. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendaratkan tangannya tepat di wajah Chanyeol.

"Mana mungkin," ucapnya sambil tertawa garing. "Dia pasti sedang sibuk bersama Kyungsoo." Chanyeol tersentak ketika mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Baekhyun, seperti ada yang menyangkut ditenggorokannya. Ia kembali diam dan menangkap Baekhyun yang akan terjatuh lagi karena mabuk.

"Sudahku bilang jangan menyentuhku, jelek." Pekik Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Baek, ayo pulang. Kau mabuk berat." Ajak Chanyeol akhirnya. "Tidak. Tidak. Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya sambil menjulurkan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau jangan mengatur ya, jelek. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, memangnya aku si Kyungsoo itu. Pulang saja diantar. ck." ucapnya sambil kembali berjalan sempoyongan. Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan melihat tingkah Baekhyun, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggendongnya. Baekhyun dalam keadaan mabuk ternyata dua kali lipat lebih menyusahkan.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya lega. Dengkuran Baekhyun terdengar berat ditelinga Chanyeol. Ia tertidur dipunggungnya dengan sesekali mengoceh tak jelas akibat pengaruh alkohol. Chanyeol mengusap keringatnya yang terasa dingin. Napasnya mulai terengah. Ia melupakan bahwa tubuhnya sekarang kurang sehat. Yang dipikirannya hanya membawa pulang Baekhyun dan segera menghangatkan tubuhnya, karena malam ini salju mulai berjatuhan. Rupanya, perkiraan cuaca hari ini meleset.

"Apa kau tahu dimana kamarnya?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada resepsionis sambil mengedikan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Oh. Byun Baekhyun-ssi," kata wanita didepannya. Sepertinya resepsionis ini sudah mengenal baik Baekhyun. "Ada apa dengannya? dia tinggal dilantai 5 kamar 106A."

"Dia mabuk berat." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Kau bisa membuka pintunya dengan kunci ini." Katanya sembari memberikan kunci pada Chanyeol. "Dan, kau harus menggunakan tangga." Tambahnya persis seperti pencegahaan. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap tak percaya resepsionis wanita itu dengan tatapan kau-cuma-ber-canda-kan.

"Liftnya rusak?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menelan salivanya.

"Bukan begitu," tangkas wanita itu cepat. "Setahuku Baekhyun-ssi mengalami Claustrophobia." Chanyeol menyiritkan alisnya bingung. Mengetahui raut wajah Chanyeol yang berubah wanita itu segera melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Itu ketakutan pada ruangan sempit." Chanyeol kembali menghela napasnya. Melirik Baekhyun yang masih tertidur dipunggungnya. Apa yang pernah terjadi dengannya? Baekhyun pasti pernah mengalami suatu tragedi yang membuatnya trauma. Apa Baekhyun juga menaiki tangga setiap harinya? Astaga.

Chanyeol baru tahu ketakutan Baekhyun. Mulai detik ini, Chanyeol jadi ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang ketakutan-ketakutanya dan semua tentang Baekhyun. Ia ingin mengenal lebih dalam orang yang dulu selalu ia campakan.

Tanpa ragu Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga. Ia tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun jika ia naik dengan lift. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbangun dan ketakutan? Apalagi sekarang ia dalam posisi mabuk yang luar biasa menyebalkannya. Chanyeol tak mau ambil resiko soal itu.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya sebelum menghilang dibalik tangga.

.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sekaligus mengatur napasnya yang sudah mulai tidak berarturan, detak jantungnya semakin cepat dan tidak teratur. Ini baru lantai tiga, tapi ia sudah luar biasa lelahnya. Tubuhnya basah keringat dingin, wajahnya pun bertambah pucat, bibirnya kering, tangannya yang memegang kaki Baekhyun mulai gemetar. Terutama kakinya, rasanya sudah terlalu berat untuk dapat melangkah lagi. Kalau bisa Chanyeol ingin sekali mencopot kakinya ini. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol tersentak ketika Baekhyun memukul pantatnya.

"Yak. Kuda kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata tertutup dan sesekali memukul pantat Chanyeol lagi.

"Hiyaaa! Jalan terus!" teriaknya dengan gaya penunggang kuda. Chanyeol yang kewalahan dengan tingkah Baekhyun dipunggungnya akhirnya melanjutkan jalannya. Chanyeol kemudian berusaha melangkahkan lagi kakinya yang sudah terasa pegal. Ia melirik maklum ke arah Baekhyun yang telah kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Chanyeol.

Kaki Chanyeol mulai bergetar hebat saat Baekhyun dengan tak terduga, memeluknya. Lalu membalikkan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol. Membuat deru napasnya terasa hangat dileher Chanyeol yang dingin.

"Kau begitu dingin. Biarku hangatkan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya, tapi masih dengan mata tertutup. Chanyeol bergeming saat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Baekhyun. Sesaat pikirannya kembali terputar ketika Baekhyun memeluknya waktu itu. Pelukannya selalu terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Namun, detik selanjutnya Chanyeol berdesis saat menyadari Baekhyun kembali memukul pantatnya yang tak berdosa ini.

"Disini tidak ada rumput! Jadi jangan coba-coba berhenti." Oceh Baekhyun ngawur dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya lagi, entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil disela wajahnya yang nampak pucat. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya berniat untuk cepat sampai agar Baekhyun dan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai lemah ini bisa beristirahat.

"Dasar mabuk." Gumamnya.

.

.

Setelah Chanyeol berhasil membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun ditempat tidur, ia menatap sendu Baekhyun yang tertidur. Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun yang tampak resah karena dingin. Tangannya terhenti saat ia menyadari Baekhyun memegang erat tangannya.

"Disini.." katanya mengigau. "Tetaplah disini." Sambungnya pelan. Lalu kembali terlelap dengan tenang. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut. Ia mencintai Baekhyun dan ingin menjaganya semampu yang ia bisa, ingin membuatnya lebih sering tertawa. Hingga tak ada waktu baginya untuk mengeluarkan air mata kembali.

Untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan lekat. Wajahnya yang terlihat begitu lelah. Tubuhnya yang terlihat agak kurus. Apa dia makan dengan teratur?

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Baekhyun terbatuk beberapa saat tapi matanya masih tertutup. Lalu beberapa detik setelahnya ia malah seperti ingin muntah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membuat posisi duduk untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun. Berikutnya Baekhyun sudah muntah. Alkohol sialan.

Chanyeol menatap nanar Baekhyun yang sudah penuh muntah dibajunya. Ia pun membopong Baekhyun ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkannya. Pelan-pelan Chanyeol membuka seragam Baekhyun. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya saat melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan segera melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya. Chanyeol membutuhkan waktu cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali bersih dan membaringkannya lagi.

Mata Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun. Ia menghela napasnya panjang. Chanyeol tidak bisa memastikan apa yang merubahnya. Dia hanya yakin orang di depannya ini telah merubah dirinya.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan menyadari sesuatu. Dimana orangtuanya? Kenapa Chanyeol baru sadar jika sedari tadi tak ada siapa pun selain dia dan Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun tinggal sendiri? Dari tanda-tanda rumah ini pun, tak ada satu pun yang menunjukan adanya kamar orangtua Baekhyun. Lantas bagaimana dengan cerita-cerita konyol Baekhyun yang sering ia ceritakan?

Rasa penasaran pun timbul dipikiran Chanyeol untuk menelusuri rumah milik Baekhyun. Memang agak lancang. Tapi, ia sendiri sudah terlanjur penasaran.

Langkah kakinya membawa Chanyeol masuk ke ruang di sebelah dapur. Ia membuka kenop pintu itu dengan perlahan-lahan. Ternyata ini ruang melukis. Sebentar, Chanyeol akan menambahkan satu fakta lagi tentang Baekhyun, dia gemar melukis. Chanyeol mengamati lukisan-lukisan milik Baekhyun yang indah, keren, bagus, menakjubkan. Mungkin Chanyeol akan kehabisan kata-kata jika mendeskripsikan lagi bagaimana lukisan Baekhyun. Berlebihan.

Begitu banyak lukisan yang sudah Baekhyun buat. Ruangan ini dindingnya hampir penuh hanya karena lukisannya. Chanyeol memiringkan sedikit kepalanya saat melihat sebuah lukisan yang tertutup kain putih, ya, mungkin saja lukisan. Hanya lukisan itu yang tergeletak dilantai. Kenapa tidak dipajang? Batin Chanyeol.

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol mengambil lukisan itu dan membuka kain yang menutupinya. Betapa kagetnya Chanyeol ketika melihat dirinya terlukis disana. Matanya terbelalak karena wajahnya terukir diatas kanvas tanpa cacat. Chanyeol berani sumpah. Lukisan itu sangat keren. Tunggu, bukan karena wajahnya yang tergambar disana. Tapi memang itu keren. Satu kata yang juga dapat mendeskripsikannya, tampan. Malah Chanyeol berpikir lukisan itu lebih tampan darinya.

Perlahan Chanyeol mengusap lukisan itu, ketika sadar ada titik air mata diantara cat itu. Batu besar seperti datang menghantam jiwanya. Chanyeol salah lagi? Ia membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi? Sudah berapa kali Baekhyun menangis agar ia kuat patah hati karenanya?

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucapnya lirih.

Chanyeol menatap lukisan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu kembali menelusuri ruangan itu. Sebenarnya itu ruang pribadi Baekhyun. Mungkin jika Baekhyun tahu, Baekhyun tidak akan mengizinkan Chanyeol memasukinya.

Kemudian pandangan Chanyeol tertuju pada meja disudut ruangan yang cukup berantakan. Ia duduk dikursinya dan mulai membuka loker yang ada. Chanyeol menarik sedikit bibirnya saat melihat album foto yang lumayan besar ukurannya. Lalu ia mulai membukanya.

Pada halaman pertama, terlihat foto Baekhyun kecil sedang digendong oleh Ibunya, kira-kira Baekhyun baru berumur sekitar 3 bulan. Dan dibelakangnya ada Ayah Baekhyun yang memeluk istrinya. Keluarga muda yang bahagia. Disana juga tertulis sebuah kalimat, 'Terimakasih telah lahir. Anak kami, Byun Baekhyun.'

Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun kecil ternyata sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol kembali membukanya pada halaman kedua. Nampak Baekhyun yang sudah cukup besar untuk dapat berjalan. Ia tertawa disamping Ibunya sambil memegang balon berwarna biru muda. Dia tersenyum dengan lebar ke arah kamera. Benar-benar lucu. Dan selanjutnya ada Baekhyun yang sedang berenang, piknik keluarga, lalu fotonya ketika wajahnya tercoret-coret lip stick dan bedak. Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihatnya, terlebih karena tulisan disampingnya. 'Mianhae Eomma Baekkie merusak lipstick kkk~'

Kemudian sampailah Chanyeol pada halaman ke enam. Ia mengkerutkan alisnya. Membalik lagi halaman selanjutnya. Membalik lagi. Lagi. Jawabannya tetap sama, kosong. Chanyeol lalu membuka halaman paling belakang album itu. Ia menemukan post-it berwarna kuning yang tertempel dibelakang album. 'Ayah, Ibu, bisa kita berfoto lagi?'. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung terhadap post-it yang baru saja ia baca. Album Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada kenangannya bersama orangtua. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol jadi merindukan Ayah dan Ibunya.

Saat Chanyeol akan menaruh lagi album itu, ia baru sadar ada note dengan title diary di covernya. Ia lalu mengambil diary itu. Biasanya, diary termasuk dalam jajaran hal yang sangat privasi. Tapi tahu sendirikan, mulai sekarang Chanyeol ingin mengenal Baekhyun. Pasti di dalam diary ini banyak hal-hal yang Chanyeol belum tahu, atau bahkan tak pernah tahu.

_05-06-2011_

_Sendirian. Aku, ingin bersama kalian lagi. Sangat._

_23-09-2011_

_Aku tidak ingin kata itu lagi. Perceraian. Tolong jangan buat aku mendengarnya._

Chanyeol terdiam ketika membaca kalimat yang Baekhyun tulis. Dia menutup matanya dan mendesah kasar. Ia tahu sekarang. Harusnya ia sudah menyadarinya sejak awal. Cerita konyol, rumahnya yang sepi, album foto yang kosong dan post-it itu. Harusnya Chanyeol juga sadar kenapa Baekhyun selalu mengikutinya sejak awal. Satu kata lagi yang akan Chanyeol tambahkan ke daftar fakta Baekhyun, kesepian. Baekhyun kesepian.

_16-04-2012_

_Hyung, bisa aku genggam janjimu?_

Sambil mengelus dagunya, Chanyeol mengangguk-angukan kepalanya pelan. Ia juga baru tahu Baekhyun punya Hyung. Astaga, benar bukan dugaan Chanyeol? Ia bisa mengenal Baekhyun lebih dalam lewat diarynya.

_08-01-2013_

_Pembohong! kau sama. Meninggalkan aku. Pembohong! _

_21-05-2013_

_Dia menerima strawberryku, dan apa ini? kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat?_

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. Apa Baekhyun menulis tentang dirinya? Chanyeol mencoba menggali memori yang ia punya. Lalu tersenyum lagi. Kali ini Chanyeol sering sekali tersenyum untuk Baekhyun, walaupun itu hanya dalam bentuk hal-hal kecil. Ia ingat, ketika itu, Baekhyun dengan malu-malu memberikan bekalnya karena Chanyeol tidak membawa bekal saat masa orientasi. Namun, Chanyeol segera berdecak, ia juga ingat kalau hanya menyimpan strawberry itu dan membuangnya ketika Baekhyun sudah pergi.

_30-08-2014_

_Apakah aku tadi benar-benar memeluknya? Bagaikan mimpi!._

Mungkin ini juga dirinya. Karena Chanyeol ingat Baekhyun memeluknya ketika di toilet saat ia muntah karena strawberry.

Chanyeol sedikit terdiam saat melihat halaman dengan tanggal 11-01-2015. Bukan seperti halaman sebelum-sebelumnya, halaman itu hanya berisikan coretan keriting dan meninggalkan sepatah kata, 'hatiku'.

Chanyeol terus melanjutkan acara membacanya. Tanpa ia sadar hatinya sedikit terluka. Tangannya perlahan terkepal. Sedikit demi sedikit Chanyeol mulai menyesal telah membaca diary itu. Cukup sudah. Ia menutup diary dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya kasar berulang kali. Lalu sejenak melirik kamar Baekhyun. Dan pergi keluar dari apartemennya. Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di sebelah pintu Baekhyun. Ia menatap kosong karpet koridor. Tidak mungkin. Yang ia baca tadi pasti salah. Baekhyun tidak harus mencintai Kai. Ia bisa membalasnya. Sudah berapa kali Chanyeol bilang. Dia bisa membalas perasaan Baekhyun terhadapnya.

Chanyeol memukul dinding dibelakangnya kesal, marah. Ia tidak tahu jika begini jadinya. Mungkin patah hati bisa merubah cara pandang seseorang tentang cinta. Tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun mulai mencitai Kai.

"Jangan.." bisiknya parau. "Jangan lupakan aku." Sambungnya.

"Aku mohon.." pinta Chanyeol pelan.

Tangannya mulai bergetar hebat. Bibirnya tak mampu mengucap satu patah kata pun. Hari ini, begitu banyak informasi yang baru ia ketahui. Terlalu banyak. Sangat banyak. Seperti rasanya semua informasi yang bersarang dikepalanya mau tumpah. Chanyeol tak mampu lagi berdiri. Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya yang makin merosot. Ia ingin marah pada dirinya sendiri, tapi tak punya daya. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Ia terus menangis dengan kesedihan yang bertumpuk di dada. Sedangkan air mata kesedihannya masih tumpah membasahi pipinya.

Ia tahu tak ada satu pun manusia yang tidak penah melakukan kesalahan. Namun, ia sadar. Kesalahannya sudah kelewat batas. Air mata yang senantiasa jatuh mulai menghalangi pandangannya. Bulir-bulir air mata penyesalan yang ia tumpahkan tak akan pernah bisa merubah segalanya. Kali ini, tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Giginya bertabrakan mengeluarkan bunyi.

Tak peduli hawa malam semakin dingin Chanyeol terus menyandarkan tubuhnya disamping pintu Baekhyun. Masih menyesali perbuatannya. Entah kenapa mengingat kesalahannya kepada Baekhyun membuat tubuhnya semakin kedinginnan. Ia tak punya banyak kuasa untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya yang mulai lemas. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan semuanya. Tidak, Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun bersama Kai.

Egois. Memang sudah melekat pada diri Chanyeol. Tapi, ia yakin Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya melupakan dirinya. Tidak secepat itu. Pasti masih ada kesempatan untuk Chanyeol memperbaiki segalanya. Semuanya mungkin tidak akan sama lagi. Tetapi, Chanyeol butuh kesempatan. Sekarang ia tidak akan membohongi perasaannya lagi. Dan pada akhirnya pandangannya mulai menghitam.

.

.

.

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya, kemudian menatap bingung sebentar tubuhnya yang berada diatas ranjang. Lalu mengabaikannya. Ia bangkit dan sedikit melenturkan otot-ototnya.

"Ah, kepalaku pusing sekali." Rintihnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang agak sakit. Ia melirik ke arah penghangat ruangan. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu ia membuka gordennya dan bergumam 'oh'. Salju sudah turun.

Lalu Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. Bajunya. Bukannya tadi ia memakai seragam? Tapi sekarang malah ia sudah menggunakan sweater. Baekhyun memegang kepalanya lagi karena terasa sedikit sakit. Dasar alkohol. Padahal semalam dia cuma minum 2 botol. Cuma-2-botol? tolong kau pikirkan kembali Byun Baekhyun.

Beberapa potong kejadian semalam sedikit terngiang dikepalanya. Dan membuat kepalanya bertambah nyeri.

"Siapa yang membawaku pulang?" tanyanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Kemudian menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah. Aku lapar." Katanya tak peduli.

.

Baekhyun merapatkan jaket hangatnya. Ia lupa persediaan makanannya sudah habis. Padahal perutnya sangat lapar. Apa boleh buat, ia harus pergi ke supermarket dulu untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Ia membuka pintunya dan menggosokkan tangannya agar terasa hangat. Baekhyun terlonjak saat melihat Chanyeol di depannya. Astaga, sedang apa orang ini?

Wajahnya tampak pucat, bibirnya kering, wajahnya juga berkeringat. Baekhyun berjongkok dan memegang kening Chanyeol. Tubuhnya sangat panas. Dengan gesit Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih besar darinya. Susah payah Baekhyun membawanya untuk berbaring di ranjang miliknya. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol sakit. Jujur saja, melupakan tidak semudah kata orang. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, masih tersimpan sejuta perasaan untuk Chanyeol.

Segera Baekhyun mengambil kompres supaya menurunkan suhu tubuh Chanyeol. Ia menyelimuti Chanyeol. Lalu mengusap pipinya perlahan. Baekhyun tersadar sesuatu. Mungkin Chanyeol yang membawanya pulang. Kejadian semalam terputar lagi dibenaknya.

"_Hei. Siapa kau?" _

"_Dasar jelek. Jangan pegang aku." _

"_Kau mabuk Baek, aku Chanyeol."_

"_Kau begitu dingin. Biarku hangatkan." _

"_Disini tidak ada rumput! Jadi jangan coba-coba berhenti."_

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol, menggenggam erat jarinya. Perlahan air matanya kembali menetes. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengusapnya dan segera bergegas untuk pergi.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum pergi.

.

.

Setelah hari cukup siang, Chanyeol sudah membaik. Walaupun sedikit terkejut saat menemukan tubuhnya tertidur dikasur Baekhyun. Sekarang, Chanyeol dalam posisi duduk tapi masih dikasur Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun memaksanya untuk istirahat lagi sebentar. Ah, bukan-bukan. Maksudnya tubuhnya masih agak lemah untuk pergi.

"Apa?" semprot Baekhyun ketika melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang ia tidak mengerti apa arti tatapannya. Chanyeol hanya diam dan mengusap tengkuk kepalanya dengan sesekali berdeham pelan. Rupanya Chanyeol salah tingkah. Ia memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan Baekhyun membawanya masuk. Malah sampai memperbolehkannya tidur dikasur miliknya.

"Makan ini." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menyerahkan semangkuk bubur buatannya. Chanyeol melirik tak meyangka. Takut Chanyeol salah mengartikan perbuatannya, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Ini hanya karena kau sakit." Katanya sambil melipat tangan didada. Tapi Chanyeol malah menarik sudut bibirnya ke arah Baekhyun. Dia tahu Baekhyun masih memperhatikannya.

"Kalau tidak enak muntahkan saja." Ucap Baekhyun sok jaim sambil menutup pintu. Seulas senyum tipis kembali mengembang dibibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya dan perlahan menghembuskan napasnya. Tadi Chanyeol tersenyum ke arahnya. Yah, walaupun bisa diartikan menarik sudut bibir juga termasuk terseyum meskipun tidak sepenuhnya tersenyum. Tapikan tetap saja Chanyeol tersenyum.

Penasaran, Baekhyun mengintip Chanyeol melalui lubang pintu. Selanjutnya Baekhyun melah menganga, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Baekhyun kira Chanyeol akan memuntahkan masakannya lagi. Karena waktu itukan Chanyeol memuntahkannya. Untuk itu Baekhyun masih sedikit kesal. Tapi kali ini, Chanyeol hanya makan dalam diam tanpa sedikit pun berkomentar. Malah ia mengunyah sambil tersenyum-senyum. Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Orang itu kerasukan apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun masih tak habis pikir. Baekhyun kemudian kembali membalik tubuhnya dan menyipitkan matanya untuk kembali mengintip. Baekhyun mengucek matanya kasar. Lubang kunci ini jadi gelap.

"Loh, loh, kemana perginya Chan—"

Bruuk!

Baekhyun terjatuh tepat setelah Chanyeol membuka pintu. Ia mengusap hidungnya yang baru saja mencium lantai. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ngeri. Ia tertangkap basah. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya ini. Pasti wajahnya sekarang sudah berubah jadi merah.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol lempeng. Baekhyun memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. "A-a-aku.." ucapnya gelagapan. Belum lagi ditambah wajah datar Chanyeol itu. Baekhyun semakin gelagapan saja karena ketahuan mengintip.

"Ingin mengambil mangkuk kotor!" ucap Baekhyun kelewat kencang setelah berhasil menemukan alasan. "Ya. Mangkuk kotor." Tandasnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menyerahkan mangkuk yang sudah ada ditangannya. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun mengambil mangkuk itu dan bergegas menuju bak cuci. Tidak ingin berada di depan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya gelisah. Melihat Chanyeol yang terus menerus tersenyum ke arahnya membuat Baekhyun jadi merinding. Bukannya dulu Chanyeol sangat dingin padanya?

Baekhyun mengibas-kibaskan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kali ini Chanyeol terus membuatnya harus latihan pernapasan. Benar-benar bocah itu.

Kemudian Baekhyun mencuci mangkuk bekas makan Chanyeol. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi senyum Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menghilangkan Chanyeol dari kepalanya. Bibir itu tersenyum untuknya. Dengan tingkahnya yang seperti itu, hampir dipastikan itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Tapi, kenyataannya Chanyeol terus saja menebar senyumnya.

Baekhyun mendesah berat karena mendadak terkena sindrom jantungan. Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja sudah disebelahnya.

"Ponselmu." Ucapnya santai masih dengan senyum. Baekhyun pun merebutnya buru-buru. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol tahu, hatinya sekarang seperti kembang api.

"Apa?!" pekik Baekhyun saat mengangkat telfon. Chanyeol melirik curgia Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara lewat telfon.

"Hyung! kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" rengek Baekhyun tak terima.

_"Keputusanku sudah bulat."_

"Jangan pindahkan aku ke Kanada!"

Senyum Chanyeol luntur. Ia membeku. Kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar sukses membuat hatinya sakit lagi.

Untuk kali ini, mungkin Chanyeol yang harus tersakiti. Karma itu berlaku, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Halo? wkwk /plak/

sujud syukur banget bisa lanjutin ini ff. aku pasti minta maaf dulu sama kalian berhubung late update. Yah bukan sepenuhnya salah aku [bilang aja gamau disalahin]

Aku kan udah bilang 10 mei itu tanggal aku nulis lagi dan bukan berarti aku update tanggal itu. Tapi, dibalik itu juga banyak problematika yang bikin late sih. Mulai dari ujian tahfidz btw btw aku remed [tolong diblur...] jadi tanggal 17 mei ulang deh ujiannya dan seminggu itu mesti ngafal lagi. stlh remed mulailah aku ngetik lagi, nah, tumben juga aku ngetik itu lamaaaaaaa abis. Mungkin berhubung sindrom liburan dan banyak godaan seperti game, youtube, naruto dll. wkwk. gara-gara itu aku ga jadi ngetik, kalian bisa salahin perkembangan teknologi sih/? Oke deh lanjut. jd wkt ff udh siap kan tinggal post. waktu mau di post jeng.. jeng. Aku gabisa buka ffn. sempet bingung dan ngira sinyal aku jelek, berhubung diluar hujan. Tapi ternyata ffn tetep ga ke buka pdhl udh ngga hujan. dan aku jadi males ngepost grgr tahu gabisa. tapi aku tetep cari tahu penyebabnya. taunya gara-gara aku pindah pake wifi bolt. -_- setan emang kkkkkk. ternyata ada beberapa provider macem telkomsel, tri, xl gtu ngeblokir ffn duh. syedih. aku udah tahu lama sbnrnya ffn diblokir. dulu aku ga peduli soalnya toh aku masih bisa buka [btw aku pake smartfren] tapi akhirnya bisa kebuka juga setelah browsing2 gimana biar ffn bisa kebuka lagi dan akhirnya aku bisa post lagi haha. oke.

mungkin chap ini bosenin ya? ide lagi mampet banget masih ke inget rumus/halah. tapi serius. aku udh jarang baca-bacadan tau tentang hal-hal yang berbau romance lagi jadi kurang ngefeel ngetiknya. keseringan baca buku pelajaran wetseh. Yang abis UN gimana kabarnya? sehat? wkwk.[mtk mabok. bener ga?/taunya gue doang yg bego] berhubung nem sma udh keluar, jadi doanya semoga nem smp dan sd/?nya memuaskan. amiin.

Dan untuk mengakhir author note yang panjang ini, mau kasih info dan sekaligus nanya. sepertinya 2 chapter lagi atau chapter depan ff ini bakal aku buat end. tapi kalo ternyata blm bisa end yah aku gabisa berbuat apa-apa.-.

terus Kai kan jomblo nih ekekek. enaknya dipasangin siapa ya? atau dibiarin aja jomblo ampe lapuk?/duh jahad.

Thanks yang udah baca dan nungguin ff ini. Aku minta maaf sekali lagi kalau mengecewakan.


	11. READ PLEASE! HELP!

Hai! Saya gatau mau bilang apa lagi setelah sekian lama ilang gak lanjutin ff ini. Sumpah saya nyesel ganti provider. Nyesel bgt! Provider sy yg baru ngeblokir ffn. Dan gara gara itu saya gak pernah lanjutin ff. Pernah mikir mau update lewat hp soalnya operamini saya di hp bisa ngeakses situs ffn. Di pc, saya sama sekali gak bisa buka ffn. Selalu kebuka tulisan situs ffn diblokir. kesel bgt. dan gak lama di hp sy ffn gak kebuka juga. Terus lama lama saya males buka ffn grgr ini. Dan maaf juga saya gak berani ke warnet buat upload chap baru. ehehe bukan gak ada usaha tapi warnet isi nya cowo semua. Saya takut(?)

Dan ini kebetulan bgt bgt mungkin saya dapet ilham, pencerahan sedikit saya bisa buka ff lewat hp nyokap. Yey! tapi saya gatau upload lewat hp gmn kalo file nya dr komputer(dasar norak) kalo ada yg tau review aja ya! Inshaallah saya bakal lanjutin yaaaah semoga aja gak garing2 amat grgr udh lama vakum. Oya ada yg minta ig aku ya? hanifhhm follow aja

Thankyou for review. Dan maaf udah kelamaan hilang


	12. Chapter 10

"Ponselmu." Ucap Chanyeol santai masih dengan senyum. Baekhyun pun merebutnya buru-buru. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol tahu, hatinya sekarang seperti kembang api.

"Apa?!" pekik Baekhyun saat mengangkat telfon. Chanyeol melirik curiga Baekhyun, yang sedang berbicara lewat telfon.

"Hyung! kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" rengek Baekhyun tak terima.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat."

"Jangan pindahkan aku ke Kanada!"

Seketika senyum Chanyeol luntur.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

yey! i'm comeback! thankyou for always waiting my fanfict! lafff

.

.

sorry for typo or others. enjoy~~~

.

.

.

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya kesal. Ia sudah pulang dari apartemen Baekhyun. Tetapi, pikiranya masih dihantui oleh Baekhyun. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun selalu saja terlintas dibenaknya. Chanyeol tahu ia telah jatuh pada Baekhyun. Tapi, mengapa tidak berjalan lancar saja semuanya? Karma. Ya, Chanyeol ingat itu.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hal seperti ini akan datang padanya. Baekhyun menguasai semua sistem syarafnya. Mungkin Chanyeol bisa saja mendadak gila oleh semua ini. Lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun sudah membuatnya gila.

Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya berulang kali. Menimbang-nimbang antara menelfon atau tidak. Entah mengapa saat ini ia ingin mendengar suara Baekhyun. Berharap dengan mendengar suaranya, Chanyeol dapat merasa Baekhyun tidak akan pergi dari sisinya. Chanyeol tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Cukup Baekhyun disisinya untuk melengkapi hari-harinya.

Setelah terjebak dalam frustasi yang bertubi-tubi. Chanyeol akhirnya menekan tombol panggil. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun. Iya, Baekhyun. Kau Byun Baekhyun, bisakan tetap tinggal disisiku?

.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya diatas kasur dengan kasar. Pikirannya sama buruknya dengan Chanyeol. Beribu pertanyaan terlintas di otaknya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol? Moodnya cepat sekali berubah-ubah.

Pada awalnya ia selalu saja tersenyum, kemudian ia marah lagi. Apalagi Chanyeol tadi mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Mana mungkin Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun tetap tinggal. Bukannya waktu itu ia bilang benci pada Baekhyun? Lalu apa maksudnya sekarang. Baekhyun juga harus pindah ke Kanada? Kenapa harus serumit ini.

"Arrrghh! Chanyeol bodoh! Menyebalkan!" desahnya kasar sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Baekhyun meraba-raba meja perkakas disebelahnya saat terdengar dering telfon. Ia sama sekali tidak berubah dari posisinya. Baekhyun malas untuk melakukan apa-pun. Ini semua berkat Chanyeol. Dasar kuping besar!

"Haloo?" jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Baekhyun bisa kau temui aku diluar sini?" Ucap Chanyeol.

Dalam hitungan detik Baekhyun langsung membuat posisi duduk saking terkejutnya mendengar suara Chanyeol. Ia mencoba mengatur deru napasnya yang menjadi tidak teratur dan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah ritme menjadi semakin cepat.

"Halo Baek? Kau disana?" tanya Chanyeol dari ujung telfon.

"Eum, i-iya." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Ia terlalu gugup saat ini. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menelfonnya saat ia sedang memikirkan bocah itu. Punya indera ke-enam ya?

"Apa kau mendengarkan aku?" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Ya. Aku dengar. Bukannya tadi kita sudah bertemu?" Ucap Baekhyun jaim. Kali ini ia harus jual mahal. Ya, biarkan saja si kuping besar itu yang mengerjarnya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya malas, "Aku ada dibawah sini."

"A-apa?" jawab Baekhyun terkejut. "Dibawah mana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil bergegas ke jendela kamarnya. Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol ada dibawah sana sedang melambaikan tangannya dan senyum khas miliknya ke arah Baekhyun. Orang itu sepertinya benar-benar kerasukan.

Baekhyun membuka jendela apartemennya dengan wajah kesal, "Dasar gila! Pulang sana!" omel Baekhyun dari atas.

Chanyeol menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya. "Astaga.. ini dingin sekali, apa kau tidak ingin turun?" ia melirik jail ke Baekhyun "Ah.. tidak sepertinya aku akan mati beku.." kata Chanyeol iseng.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, Baiklah" ucapnya pasrah. "Tunggu disana." lalu pergi dari balik jendela.

Kali ini, Chanyeol kembali menarik senyumnya.

.

.

.

Kala itu, butiran-butiran salju terus berjatuhan. Angin pun ikut berhembus dikota Seoul. Cuaca semakin dingin. Kai menatap salju dibalik kaca kedai kopi. Suhu tubuhnya kembali hangat dengan secangkir kopi dihadapannya. Kai menerawang jauh tentang beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Ia menyeruput kopinya hati-hati. Hangat, sampai ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Satu americano.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Kai menaikkan satu alisnya dan menengok ke tempat pemesanan. Tubuh kecil dengan rambut hitam pekat, mata bulat, dan bibir merona. Bukankan itu Kyungsoo teman Baekhyun?

Seolah sadar sedang diperhatikan, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai. Kyungsoo terkejut juga canggung karena tak biasa di tatap seperti itu. Ia pun membalasnya dengan tersenyum walaupun agak sedikit aneh.

Tepat setelah Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya Kai tersadar, ia ketahuan sedang memandangi Kyungsoo. Kai tertangkap basah. Dengan cepat Kai kembali menatap butiran-butiran es diluar sana, bermaksud kembali pada lamunannya.

"Tuan Kyungsoo, satu Americano.." ujar sang pelayan.

"Em, ya, terimakasih.." kata Kyungsoo sambil mengambil kopinya. Jarinya yang tadi membeku mati rasa kini terasa hangat karena kopi ditangannya. Ia meniup kepulan asap diatas kopi itu. Kemudian meluaskan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kedai. Apakah tidak ada tempat yang kosong? Sungguh, Kyungsoo ingin istirahat duduk sebentar.

Ia tak sengaja melirik Kai. Di depannya masih tersisa satu kursi yang kosong. Pelan tapi pasti, Kyungsoo mendekati Kai. "Ini kosong?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Segera Kai menoleh dengan agak terkejut. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi ingin memastikan.

"Ah, ya siapa pun boleh duduk disini." Jawab Kai sekenanya.

Setelah itu, tidak ada percakapan apa pun. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Kai masih terus memandangi butiran salju diluar sana. Kopinya kini telah berubah dingin. Ia membiarkannya berubah suhu. Kai hanya sedang ingin berlarut dalam lamunannya. Sehebat apa pun mulutnya mengatakan kebohongan, sekuat apa pun ia menyembunyikan perasaannya. Disitulah titik kelemahannya. Hatinya tak akan mampu berbohong, ia masih menginginkan Baekhyun, ia masih merindukannya. Salju membuatnya ingat pada Baekhyun. Seputih salju sehangat sinar mentari, itulah Baekhyun. Sosok yang mampu membuat Kai terasa lebih hidup. Bagaikan oksigen yang terus-menerus masuk ketubuhnya.

Kyungsoo menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya dan kembali memegang kopinya yang tinggal sedikit. Tubuhnya sudah hangat berkat secangkir kopi. Musim dingin dikota Seoul benar-benar menusuk hingga tulang. Ia menyeruput kopinya yang hampir habis, lalu menghembuskan napas pelan.

Kyungsoo sedikit menggigit bibirnya. Ia melirik Kai, tidak tahan harus diam seperti ini. Walaupun tidak begitu mengenal, tapi merekakan tahu satu sama lain? Kyungsoo hanya ingin sebuah percakapan singkat yang dapat memecahkan suasana. Tapi, sepertinya Kai tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berbicara.

"Kopi mu sudah dingin." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya memecah kesunyian. Kai tersadar dari lamunannya dan sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya." Balas Kai. Ia menatap Kyungsoo sejenak. Dan kembali pada salju diluar sana.

"Kau Kai kan?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Kai mengangguk, lalu menatap Kyungsoo dalam, "Ya. Kyungsoo bukan? teman Baekhyun?" Tanya Kai balik. Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Ia menggeleng lemah, bibirnya tak lagi menarik senyum.

"Bukan. Aku bukan lagi temannya. Entah ia akan menganggapku apa." Kai menatapnya tak mengerti. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang tersimpan.

"Hm, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kai pura-pura bodoh, perhatiannya kini tersedot pada Kyungsoo. Bahunya perlahan merosot. "Aku seperti munafik. Aku menyakiti hatinya."

Kai seakan membawanya ke dalam kejadian saat Baekhyun memutus persahabatannya. Air mata menitik begitu saja mewakili perasaannya. Kyungsoo tak punya banyak keberanian untuk meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Ia takut bertemu dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo takut Baekhyun mengacuhkannya. Dia takut semuanya tidak akan pernah kembali sama seperti dulu.

"Apakah kau pikir menyukai seseorang adalah keajaiban baru dihidupmu, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo dalam tangisnya. "Lalu bagaimana jika sahabatmu juga menyukainya? Apa salah aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku dan menghancurkan perasaan temanku?" Kai hanya diam sambil mencerna dengan baik, kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku mungkin manusia paling tidak berdaya. Aku mampu melakukan apa pun. Tapi aku tidak mampu mengulurkan tanganku untuk meminta maaf." Ucap Kyungsoo pilu. Ia ingat pertemanannya yang indah mendadak hancur tidak tersisa. Kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa yang salah. Tidak tahu siapa yang lebih egois. Ia menyukai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun menyukainya. Sebuah kebetulan yang seperti direncanakan untuk merusak persahabatannya. Pada Akhirnya ia mengakui perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Namun melakukan tindakan nyata tak semudah bicara. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan rasa sesak didadanya. Matanya basah. Air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Kai mengusap air mata yang jatuh lewat pipi Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Naluri membuatnya melakukan itu. Kyungsoo bergeming. Pandangan mereka terkunci. Ia terkejut dengan sentuhan Kai yang tiba-tiba.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo canggung. Tubuhnya kaku. Ada sensasi aneh yang bergejolak didada. Kai memandangi lekat Kyungsoo seakan dengan begitu ia bisa merasakan sakit itu juga. "Kau mungkin tidak berdaya." Kyungsoo menoleh saat Kai buka mulut. "Tapi kau tetap temannya. Ia pasti akan memaafkanmu." Ucapnya yakin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, lalu menarik mantelnya dan merapikan syal. "Aku harus pergi." Kyungsoo menghapus sisa air matanya dan bangun dari kursi. Segera Kyungsoo keluar dari kedai itu. Tangannya terkepal, suhu dingin yang menusuk kembali menyapanya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Ia memegang pipinya yang masih terasa hangat. Kyungsoo menutup matanya lalu menghembuskan napas perlahan.

"Bodoh." Keluhnya sambil mengetuk kepalanya.

Mata Kai masih menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan ditengah salju. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dia lakukan barusan. Tapi, Kai tahu dia tidak bisa melihat seseorang menangis didepannya.

"Ck. Dingin." Gerutu Kai ketika meminum kopinya. Ia lupa kopinya sudah dingin.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kau mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Tidak langsung menjawab, Chanyeol malah tersenyum.

"Ganti bajumu. Diluar akan sangat dingin." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengkerutkan alisnya bingung, "Apa? Kenapa aku harus ganti baju?" katanya tidak mengerti. Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya malas.

"Ganti bajumu."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, aku akan tetap disini. Sampai kau memberikan alasannya." Balasnya.

"Ganti bajumu."

"Tidak mau."

"Ganti bajumu."

"Tidak."

Chanyeol berubah kesal, "Ganti bajumu." Nada bicaranya berubah tinggi. Baekhyun masih saja menggeleng.

"Ganti bajumu." Ucapnya lagi dengan tatapan yang agak membunuh. Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Lalu membuang napasnya malas.

"Iya, iya aku akan ganti." Katanya menyerah. "Tunggu disini." Perintah Baekhyun sambil menutup pintu apartemennya. Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Dia hanya bercanda tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun kembali. Kini ia telah mengenakan coat berwarna abu tuanya dan hoodie di dalamnya dengan warna toska muda. Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Ayo." Ajaknya. "Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia sebenarnya senang saja Chanyeol mengajaknya pergi. Yang Baekhyun bingung dari Chanyeol adalah perubahan sikapnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat bukan seperti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, "Mulai sekarang, akan aku perbaiki semuanya." Ucapnya yakin.

"Ha?" Baekhyun melongo. Orang ini kesetanan ya?

"Sudah, ayo cepat." Ajak Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun keluar apartemen.

Wajah Baekhyun langsung panas ketika Chanyeol memegang tangannya. Ia terkejut bukan main. Mendadak detak jantungnya jadi tidak beraturan.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas. Bibirnya tersenyum. Raut wajahnya nampak gembira. Kenapa bisa begini? Chanyeol berubah. Dia tidak lagi jijik memegang tangan Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun sedang dipermainkan? atau sekedar bermimpi?

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Supermarket." Jawab Chanyeol santai. "Ha? Untuk apa?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Akan aku perbaiki semuanya." Katanya tanpa menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti." Keluh Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menatap Baekhyun dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memperbaiki semua kesalahanku kepadamu Baekhyun.. Dan Aku akan memulainya dari supermarket saat kita belanja dulu. Lalu kita pergi ke kedai ice cream dan tempat yang terakhir akan menjadi kejutan untuk mu." Jelas Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun dan kembali menggandeng tangannya untuk kembali berjalan.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia memandangnya tanpa kedip. Pipinya pasti sudah memerah sekarang. Kenapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini kepada Baekhyun? Chanyeol mendadak baik kepadanya. Bukan baik lagi, ia sangat baik. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya pelan ketika menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda.

Caranya berjalan, memandang Baekhyun dan caranya mengucapkan nama terdengar lebih lembut dari biasanya. Chanyeol tidak lagi memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'si bodoh'. Dia lebih banyak tersenyum. Kini langkah besarnya menyamai langkah kecil Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak lagi berjalan lebih dulu dibanding Baekhyun. Kakinya yang besar menyesuaikan dengan langkah Baekhyun. Caranya memandang Baekhyun tidak seperti dulu. Chanyeol akan sedikit membungkuk untuk menyesuaikan tingginya. Baekhyun tidak perlu lagi menatap Chanyeol hingga lehernya sakit. Baekhyun tidak percaya semua ini. Seperti mimpi. Tapi ia harus menahan dirinya. Harus. Hatinya tidak boleh terluka lagi.

Setibanya di supermarket Baekhyun hanya ikut saja dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Ia sebenarnya masih bingung. Walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sangat senang.

Sekarang Chanyeol memberhentikan trollinya di deretan susu. Ia mengambil beberapa kaleng susu dengan rasa strawberry.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun. "Kau tidak butuh ini Chanyeol."

"Tapi kau butuh ini bukan?" kata Chanyeol balik bertanya. "Tunggu, bukan butuh. Kau suka ini kan? Kalau begitu aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Jelas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun tak punya kata-kata untuk menjawabnya. Baekhyun sangat terkejut.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memanggilku jerapah lagi?" tanya Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun menaikan alisnya tidak percaya. Mungkin Chanyeol yang sekarang akan lebih banyak membuat Baekhyun bertanya dan terkejut.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Aku bercanda." Katanya sedikit tertawa. Baekhyun masih melamun, ia mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihat dan di dengar barusan. Terasa begitu cepat. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Sebetulnya apa maksud Chanyeol berubah baik padanya?

Setelah selesai membeli beberapa kaleng susu. Chanyeol kembali menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Dan tangan yang satunya menenteng kantung belanja yang berisi susu strawberry. Sekarang Ia ingin mengajaknya ke tempat wanita paruh baya yang menjual pernak pernik waktu itu.

"Ck. Sudah tidak jual lagi?" gerutu Chanyeol. "Apanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Perjual pernak pernik itu." Jawabnya kecewa. Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingatnya. Sebenarnya ia agak lupa sedikit. "Hmm.. iya." Timpal Baekhyun akhirnya setelah ingat.

Waktu itu Chanyeol membeli dua strap strawberry disini. Strap yang ditunjukan pada Kyungsoo bukan untuknya. Baekhyun ingat betul. Tapi waktu itu Baekhyun merebutnya dan langsung memasangkan strap itu di ponselnya. Tanpa Baekhyun menyadarinya, bibirnya membuat seulas senyum. Geli terhadap perlakuannya dulu.

"Ini sedang salju. Pasti wanita itu sedang istirahat, lagi pula sekarang sangat dingin. Aku pikir orang tua butuh kehangatan." Ucap Baekhyun membuat kesimpulannya sendiri. Tapi, Chanyeol mengiyakannya begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan ice cream." Seru Chanyeol.

"Dingin. Jangan." Cegah Baekhyun. "Lagi pula bukannya tutup? Aku pikir tidak ada yang ingin ice cream saat salju seperti ini."

"Ada." Jawab Chanyeol cepat. "Siapa?"

"Aku." Kata Chanyeol enteng. Baekhyun mendengus, "Kalau begitu kau saja."

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun agar berjalan disebelahnya. Biarkan saja, Baekhyun tidak ingin makan ice cream. Chanyeol tetap tidak peduli. Baekhyun sedikit memberontak tapi akhirnya pasrah juga. Percuma Chanyeol tidak akan mendengarkannya.

"Tutup juga?" keluh Chanyeol kesal. Seperti bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun terkikik pelan. Jika sedang seperti ini Chanyeol terlihat lucu.

"Apa aku bilang, batu." Umpat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik sebal ke arah Baekhyun, "Aku dengar itu Baekhyun." sahut Chanyeol tak terima. Baekhyun tertawa, "Bukan, aku bercanda." Katanya sambil menutup mulutnya masih tertawa. Entah kenapa wajahnya Chanyeol kali ini malah terlihat lucu. Ekspresinya saat kesal membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Belum lagi karena Chanyeol mendengar ucapannya tadi yang pelan. Ia lupa telinga Chanyeol kan besar? Hehe.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia senang Baekhyun bisa tertawa dengannya. Chanyeol janji, akan membuat Baekhyun terus tertawa didekatnya.

"Kita makan ini saja ya?" tanya Chanyeol setelah kembali dari mini market. Dia membeli sebuah ice cream cone rasa coklat strawberry.

"Hanya satu?" tanya Baekhyun balik. Ia pikir Chanyeol akan membelikannya juga, ternyata tidak. "Mana punyaku?" sahutnya kesal.

"Kita akan berbagi ice cream. Kau makan yang strawberry, aku coklatnya." Ucapnya sambil menggigit bagian coklat ice cream. "Tadi kau tidak mau ini kan?" tanya Chanyeol. "Baiklah kau hanya akan lihat aku makan saja." Goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun melotot. Kalau hanya melihat saja tanpa mencicipi Baekhyun juga pasti akan tergoda.

"Yak! aku berubah pikiran!" seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol malah tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menurutnya imut. "Kau.. Jangan buat aku menyerah padamu hahaha.." ucapnya sambil tertawa. Ia lalu menyodorkan ice creamnya ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"Mau." Rengek Baekhyun sambil merebut ice cream itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera mengigit ice cream bagian strawberry miliknya.

Namun setelah Baekhyun menggigit ice creamnya. Wajah Chanyeol mengapa jadi terasa lebih dekat? Baekhyun jadi bingung. Ia jadi membayangkan hal yang tidak tidak. Mungkin sekarang Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol juga akan mendengar detak jantungnya. Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya. Kini mereka hanya terpaut beberapa cm. Ia menahan napasnya sejenak. Baekhyun semakin tak karuan saat mata Chanyeol menatap bibirnya yang basah karena ice cream.

Baekhyun buru-buru menutup matanya. Iya yakin, sebentar lagi Chanyeol pasti akan menciumnya. Ia menunggu dan lalu membuka matanya karena terlalu lama. Baekhyun mendengus saat mengetahui Chanyeol hanya menggigit ice cream yang ia pegang. Sial.

Harusnya Baekhyun memang jangan pernah berharap.

.

.

Cuaca Seoul semakin menusuk. Angin berhembus tidak membuat warga kota tersibuk di Korea selatan memberhentikan aktifitasnya. Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah berjalan-jalan di Cheonggyecheon stream, tepatnya di jantung kota Seoul. Baekhyun tahu betul tempat ini, yang sering diberi julukan 'Wall of proposal' ditempat ini banyak orang menyatakan cintanya.

Lalu terlitas dibenaknya, 'apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan di tempat ini?' hatinya kembali jumpalitan saat membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" tanya Chanyeol. "Apanya?" kata Baekhyun panik sambil memegangi pipinya yang memanas. Seperti tersadar Baekhyun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan berkata dalam hati, 'tolong jangan berharap dan membayangkan yang tidak mungkin lagi Byun Baekhyun bodoh.'

Chanyeol pov

Sebenarnya aku sangat gugup sekarang. Belum pernah aku merasa setegang ini. Hari ini begitu dingin, tapi tetap saja aku berkeringat. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tegang.

Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang membuat aku membawa Baekhyun ke tempat romantis ini. Iya, kalian benar aku memang akan menyatakan cintaku disini. Tapi kenapa tempat ini jadi begitu ramai?

Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahku. Ku pandangi fitur wajah manisnya. Semburat merah timbul dikedua pipi Baekhyun. Hidung mungil, bibirnya yang senantiasa lembab dan berwarna merah muda sekarang menjadi sedikit pucat karena cuaca. Mata sipitnya yang seolah hanya akan memandangku. Aku kini yakin seratus persen. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak, Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Kaulah si merah muda yang mampu mewarnai hatiku yang kelabu.

Aku menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Membuat jari-jari milikku masuk kesela jarinya. Kakiku terus berjalan membawa Baekhyun ke pinggir jembatan di atas sungai Cheonggyecheon. Sebentar lagi, Baekhyun akan menjadi milikku.

Aku melepas genggaman tanganku. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pembatas jembatan, lalu menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Aku pernah bermimpi untuk datang ke sini berdua dengan seseorang." Ucapnya lirih dan memandangku. "Kurasa menghirup udara ditengah kota tidak terlalu buruk. Cheonggyecheon memang selalu segar." Ku usap pucuk kepalanya. Ia sedikit terkejut lalu menarik senyum yang indah.

Lalu ku pegang kedua bahunya agar matanya menatap diriku secara penuh. Mata sipitnya terkejut seolah bertanya apa yang akan aku lakukan.

Chanyeol pov end

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus memandang lekat wajah Chanyeol di depannya. Jujur dia sedang bingung saat ini. "Mungkin kau tidak akan mengerti. Tapi, aku ingin kau mengerti kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Kata Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun langsung mematung. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Sensasi aneh kembali bergejolak di dadanya. Perutnya terasa seperti dimasuki kumpulan kupu-kupu. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia masih terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol barusan.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan segara kembali." Bisiknya. Lalu berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terbengong-bengong. Baekhyun memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa hangat. Pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang pipinya. Ia mecubit lalu sesekali menampar pipinya, meyakinkan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Tapi ini nyata Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

Tak lama, Chanyeol kembali dengan pengeras suara yang ia pegang. Ia tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Halo Byun Baekhyun! Ku pikir kau akan jadi orang yang beruntung hari ini di sungai Cheonggyecheon!" teriak Chanyeol ke pengeras suara sambil melambai Baekhyun. Sekarang ia hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol perlahan berjalan mendekat ke hadapan Baekhyun. Semua mata tertuju pada Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang pemuda itu akan lakukan. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu Chanyeol dapat dari mana pengeras suara itu. Seolah tersihir dengan pertunjukan yang dibuat Chanyeol, semua pengunjung yang menonton memberi jalan Chanyeol agar mempermudah mendekati Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum tanpa membuka mulutnya. Menatap Baekhyun fokus, seperti kamera yang akan membidik.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya, kemudian berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun. Tangannya menghadirkan sebucket bunga mawar putih yang disembunyikan dibalik punggung tegapnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, mimpi mu akan jadi nyata sekarang, aku akan mewujudkannya." Ucap Chanyeol masih dengan pengeras suaranya. Baekhyun terkejut. Matanya terpana menatap Chanyeol dihadapannya. Seperti mimpi. Sekarang semua orang di Cheonggyecheon sudah menonton mereka dan bersorak riuh.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun, my heart beats a little faster when I see your smile and my smile shines a little bigger." katanya lambat-lambat.

" If I say I love you, can I keep you forever?" katanya perlahan. Dengan baik Baekhyun berusaha meresapi kata demi kata yang Chanyeol tuturkan.

"I'm your straw. And your my berry."

"Then, would you be my strawberry Byun Baekhyun?" Ucap Chanyeol yakin.

.

.

Angin musim dingin terasa membekukan. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tanpa kedip. Kakinya terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun tertegun, berusaha mencerna kalimat yang di ucapkan Chanyeol. Sebesit perasaan hangat mulai muncul mengalir didadanya. Seberapa jauh Baekhyun berusaha mempersiapkan diri, ia mendapati dirinya membeku juga jika dihadapkan pada kondisi semacam ini. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Pikiran nya seperti berperang. Baekhyun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Sebenarnya, semua ini sudah terlambat Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah terlalu banyak menerima perih dari sikapnya. Baekhyun menatap kedua manik mata Chanyeol. Berbohong pada orang yang ia sayangi adalah hal paling terakhir yang akan ia lakukan.

"I can't." jawabnya singkat. Kemudian segera Baekhyun bergerak mundur berlari menyeruak, meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang yang menonton mereka. Air mata membendung dimatanya. Dadanya mendadak ngilu. Ia merasakan rasa sakit itu kembali. Air mata terus mengalir deras. Lukanya kembali terbuka. Pada akhirnya hatinya sakit lagi karena ulahnya.

.

.

Tubuh Chanyeol mematung. Ia tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Bunga yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Bahunya merosot lemas. Kini bibirnya tak menarik senyum lagi. Semua rencananya gagal. Hancur berantakan. Chanyeol tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Baekhyun pasti sudah melupakannya. Pergi dengan sikap dinginnya sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun tidak menerima cintanya. Ia sudah berada di tempat paling jauh dihati Baekhyun. Ia hanya menempati masa lalunya. Chanyeol tak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya. Tubuhnya lemas, ia seperti tak mampu lagi menggerakan satu sistem saraf pun. Ia terjatuh, pandangan semakin buram oleh air mata yang mengumpul dimatanya. Chanyeol menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang perlahan menjadi kecil. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kesedihan.

Setetes air mata jatuh lagi.

Ia dengan cepat menghapus air matanya. Berdiri, bangkit lagi. Chanyeol tahu ia masih punya kesempatan walupun hanya seujung baku jari. Chanyeol berlari dan menggapai tangan Baekhyun dengan cepat. Baekhyun terkejut dan segera menoleh menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawabnya, ia masih terus menatap Baekhyun tajam. Dengan matanya yang basah dan napas nya yang tak karuan.

"Chanyeol! lepaskan tanganku!" Paksa Baekhyun lagi.

"Lepaskan!"

"Lepaskan Chanyeol!" rintih Baekhyun kesakitan.

"Diam!" Ucap Chanyeol tegas. Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Ia terpaku tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol seperti ini. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, ia terlalu takut untuk menatap Chanyeol saat ini. Ia takut melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Ia seperti bukan Chanyeol yang baru saja ia temui tadi pagi. "Lepaskan Chanyeol.." Pinta Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol malah memperkuat cengkraman nya pada tangan Baekhyun. Dan mengangkat kepala Baekhyun agar memandangnya.

"Ini sakit Chanyeol.. tanganku sakit.." ucap Baekhyun pelan, ia tidak sadar matanya mulai basah. Suaranya bergetar, pikirannya kusut.

"Chanyeol.. dengar, aku menolakmu. aku menolakmu. Apa kau tidak mengerti?" kata Baekhyun terisak sambil masih terus berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin aku menangis. Aku memang sedih." Ucapnya perlahan disela tangisnya. "Tapi aku tidak menginginkan mu. Aku tidak mencintaimu." Jelas Baekhyun sesegukan. "Jadi lepaskan! aku tidak mencintaimu! mengertilah Chanyeol!" Ucap Baekhyun frustasi dengan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bohong!" teriak Chanyeol. "Bohong!" Chanyeol melepas genggaman nya dan meraup wajah mungil Baekhyun, menatapnya dalam dengan penuh harap. Air mata senantiasa mengalir di pipinya. Tatapan matanya melunak perlahan berubah menjadi sendu yang memiliki ketegangan.

"Lihat aku Baekhyun! Tatap mataku! Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Harus berapa kali lagi aku ucapkan aku mencintaimu? Aku menginginkanmu! aku membutuhkanmu! aku tak peduli seberapa kali kau ucapkan kalau kau tidak mencintaiku." Jelas Chanyeol geram.

"Aku butuh kau. Tolong, cintai aku lagi.." pintanya memohon.

.

.

.

Buatlah jarak yang jauh antara kau dan masa lalu mu. Seperti menggenggam bara api. Jika kau genggam terlalu erat kau akan merasakan sakit. Masa lalu mu hanya akan menjelma menjadi kenangan yang mungkin kau tak akan pernah mengingatnya lagi.

.

.

.

Nada getir keluar dari bibirnya, keraguan kembali menyergapnya. "Kau... jangan sentuh aku.. lupakan aku.." Ucap Baekhyun terisak sambil berjalan mundur. Membuat jarak yang jauh dari Chanyeol. Dan pergi berlari dengan tangis yang masih menyesakan dadanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tertawa miris. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Kenapa aku harus melupakanmu, jika kau adalah sesuatu yang ingin ku ingat selalu?!" sahut Chanyeol berteriak pada Baekhyun yang masih bisa ia tangkap sosoknya. Baekhyun menghentikan langkah beratnya. Mengatur deru napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Jangan kembali. Jangan kembali. Ulang Baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol membuang napas kasar. Ia tidak bisa mengatur pikirannya sekarang. Nyeri di dadanya terus menjalar ke semua tubuhnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya berusaha memantapkan dirinya dan berlari sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Buat apa Tuhan ciptakan hati hanya untuk kau patahkan?!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi. Kejadian ini terlalu cepat hingga Chanyeol tak mampu berpikir. Ia terjatuh lagi. Menatap sosok Baekhyun yang perlahan hilang.

"Senang kau melihat aku seperti ini?!"

"Aku sangat menyedihkan Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

Samar-samar suara berat Chanyeol terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun. Tapi ia terus menutup kupingnya.

Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol. Jangan pernah.

.

"Buat apa Tuhan ciptakan hati hanya untuk kau patahkan?!"

.

Kadang hatimu perlu patah, perlu terluka untuk tahu betapa berharganya hatimu untuk tidak terluka lagi.

.

.

.

Kupikir mereka sendirilah yang saling menyakiti hatinya. Tanpa pernah sadar telah membohongi perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Halo! /istigfar/ udah lama banget gilaaaak aku gak update. Sumpah aku sangat terharu ff ini masih terus lanjut review,fav, dan follow nya. aku gak tau gimana caranya minta maaf sama kalian yang masih setia nungguin ff bulukan ini. Intinya skrng aku udh update! Hehe. Aku seneng bgt bisa balik nulis lagi. Secara sma ternyata tugasnya banyak yah wkwk.

Btw kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan maaf ya. Aku udh lama gak ngetik jadi tuh kaya buat mikir kata-kata suka lemot gt. terus jadi kurang feelnya wkwk, Jadi kurang memuaskan juga kayanya. Terus nih aku mau bikin tebak-tebakan/?

Coba tebak kenapa baekhyun lari pas chanyeol nyatain cintanya:v pokoknya itulah tebak-tebakan nya wkwk. Yang bener kasih cipok dri kimjongin.G

Jawabnya gak jauh jauh dari chapter sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dan maaf kalo ini terlalu pendek. malah kayanya pendek bgt dr chap sebelumnya. oke, dan mau sedikit curhat:(((( gue kai biased. dan mungkin ini ff jd jelek ya? gue lagi kalut kawan. kai datingT_T jujur gue kaistal shipper tapi gue ngerasa kaya kehilangan bias gue wkwk. soalnya perhatian dia pasti udh penuh ya ke cewenya? lah gue ma apa atuh. Terus gue juga gatau sih ini berita bener apa ngga. tapi gue kecewa sama kai. Dibalik imajinasi gue yang kalo realnya itu si kai maniak dance gila dance gak tau nya pas yg dia cedera itu, bukan gara gara dance T_T tapi dia dapetin luka itu pas main ski sama sojung. akkkkkkk:""" gak kuat pls. Terus ada lagiiii yg rumornya mereka dihotel? astaga. udahlah yg dihotel parah gitu nyesek bahasnya:" duuuuh maap ya jd gak jelas curhat gini wkwkwkwkw.

Ok!

BIG THANKS BGT TO MY READERS! LAF BGT! THANK FOR ALWAYS WAITING THE NEW CHAPTER OF MY FANFICT!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW!

THANKYOU~


End file.
